Between Water and the Phoenix
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: Merlin Tsunagi(OC) trained in magic didn't expect he'd get revived to become Sona Sitri's new Rook...and Reina Phenex's new Bishop. Now juggling his school work with his parents training and now his devil work for both. OCxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen year old teen yawned as he got out of bed, standing a five foot eight; his scruffy medium hair reached down just past his eyebrows and was black aside from the ends of his bangs which were a vibrant red. A pair of slim framed oval glasses sat on his nose, allowing his sky blue eyes to observe his surroundings before getting ready for the day.

He had a slim build and quickly got dressed in a the male version of the Kuoh school uniform, fastening his tie as he entered the kitchen to see a middle aged raven haired British man, his father, pouring himself a cup of tea while he tried to read the Japanese newspaper.

"Dad…I thought you said that we were to lay low" He asked, while English was his first language, his mother had insisted for him to learn Japanese for when they visited her family so he could use both fluently.

The redhead Japanese woman, finished up with the tradition breakfast she was making and turned with it to look annoyed at her husband upon seeing the teapot floating in the air pouring into the cup before settling back down onto the table

"Dear…" She spoke dangerous, causing his father to look up curiously before gulping at the sight of his wife angry at him

"Sorry…Force of habit" He replied before turning to his son as the teen sat down at the table, pouring his own cup normally as he gave a sarcastic look to his father as his mother spoke up

"You better eat up quickly, Merlin-kun; don't want to be late to school"

Merlin nodded as he started to work his way through his food before taking a large swig of his tea before he got up heading to the door before remembering about his bag, turning he pointed his hand over to the bag that sat on the table as he spoke

"I'm going" The bag flew into his hand from the table as he noticed the stern look his mother gave him as he shrugged his shoulder in silent response before leaving the house.

He stretched his arms above his head as he winced slightly, the training with his father always made him feel sore but was all for a good reason if what his father had said about there families being against his birth which was the primary reason they'd decided to settle down in Kuoh.

He started walking the half an hour journey towards the school, not seeing many people around he recalled one of his fathers lessons as he walked

'Mana dwells in everything…its just that we're more attuned to it then others and you've got even more then I did at your age…Maybe you were meant for more…'

He didn't notice the blonde haired beauty walking around the corner till it was too late, both colliding and falling onto there backsides as Merlin shook his head, speaking as he picked himself back up

"Sorry…"

She quickly returned to her senses as she picked herself up, green eyes looking around the floor to make sure she'd not dropped anything as she brushed down her uniform, Merlin remember seeing her in the third year class, Reina Phens he thought her name was. She was one of the top contenders for trying to take one of the idol roles from Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, with her hourglass figure thanks to the uniform seemed to stand out even more, her long blonde locks reached down to her ample chest and was held in a plait with a red ribbon.

"You should be…Pervert" She retorted as she walked off, Merlin's eyes falling onto the ruby chess piece that she'd probably left on the floor. Picking it up between his thumb and forefinger he twisted the Bishop piece in his fingers as he wondered about it, assuming Reina'd dropped it as he continued walking, slipping the expensive looking piece into his inside blazer pocket. He made a mental note to return it to her next time he saw her, deciding it was for the best that he avoided making her mood any worse.

He kept walking, soon noticing groups of girls and a few groups of guys walking towards the school chatting over the interesting things they'd done over the weekend as they reached the gates. Pushing his glasses up his nose he headed indoors as he passed Sona Shitori, head of the School Council, and her deputy, Tsubaki Shinra, not noticing the folded piece of paper slipped into his bag.

Merlin entered the classroom, mentally sneering at seeing the perverted trio talking in there usual manner a small part of him wishing he could just incinerate there 'collections' as they referred to it. He took a calming breathe as he sat down at his desk and prepared for the lesson, the teacher soon entering to start it as he started to hand out the results from there last test.

"Tsunagi-san…perfect score" The teacher spoke handing Merlin the sheet as he looked over it, a small smile on his face as he put it into his bag, Hyodo huffed annoyed at the teacher's comment about him

"Typical smartass"

Merlin glared back at the pervert causing him to shrink in his seat, he'd become to be known as one of the smartest students of his year but he assumed he'd become good at taking in information after all the lessons with his parents as he grew up. He turned back to look at the front as the teacher started the day's lessons.

….

When school ended that day he packed his things away before starting to walk home, entering the empty park as a usual shortcut home, wondering what the eerie feeling was as a spear of light came out from his left. Merlin reacted on instinct as he made a sweeping motion with his left arm over his feet and up his left side, the ground rising to form a makeshift shield which he soon dropped to see a black winged woman walk out of the trees, clapping her hands as she spoke

"Impressive mage…but it's your time to die"

Merlin's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he built up the mana into his hands as he spoke "I don't think so…"

Throwing both hands towards her, he quietly chanted a few words before a large bolt of lightning shot out, the winged woman taking to the air to dodge it as two of the trees behind her burst into flames. She prepared another spear of light into her hands, quickly throwing it as Merlin dodged it before firing another bolt of lightning back at her, missing as she swooped under it.

Merlin looked around as he dodged another of her spears, wondering why no one across the roads from the park were reacting to the unusual fight as his eyes widened as he whispered

"Illusion bubble…" It made sense to him that whoever this winged woman was, she was hiding what was going on in the park with an illusion as he turned his focus back onto her as he prepared one of the few complex mana spells he had learnt as he started to chant, the Fallen Angel noticing sparks of lightning appearing around his hands as she aimed to kill him before he could finish it.

Merlin pointed his open palm towards her as she'd just thrown the spear as he roared "Raging Dragon Bolt"

The lightning attack shot from out of his hand, soon taking the form of a dragon's head as it opened its jaws and bite down onto the Fallen. Her screams of agony soon dying with his attack as her charred and burnt body fell to the ground dead from the pure power of the attack.

Merlin coughed up blood as he looked down to see the spear in his left side, dropping to one knee as he reached into his schoolbag in the hopes of finding a healing tonic he'd stored in there as he pulled out the folded bit of paper with one hand while his other looked through the rest of it to find it missing.

'Damn it…' He thought, collapsing onto his side as his body weakened from the injury the spear had caused as a blue magical circle formed onto the ground near him.

….

When he awoke he found himself lying on a sofa in a room which he didn't recognize, sitting up to find that he wasn't the only one in the room as Reina and Sona arguing over something as the former spoke

"What am I suppose to do now I've lost a Bishop piece?"

"You should have kept a better eye on your Evil Pieces, Phenex" Sona responded coldly as Merlin looked down at himself, feeling something different about his mana…something darker which seemed to be coating the other people in the room as well, his eyes widened in surprised. He never could sense other people's mana reserves and he was sure he'd died at that park even if he had taken out the winged woman.

"I'm taking him in my peerage, Sitri" Reina spoke as Sona quickly retorted

"You can't while he has my Rook piece inside of him…so we'll share him" Reina seemed more annoyed as Merlin reached over for his glasses from off the floor, putting them on as he finally noticed that he was without clothes and under a thin blanket as he quickly mumbled a few magical words and his school clothes appeared on his frame before standing up to see the others in the room, which seemed to be the other members of the school council, looking surprised as he asked

"What's going on?" His voice stopped the two as they turned to see Merlin standing there looking curiously at them with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Nice to see you're awake, Tsunagi-san" Sona spoke as she signaled to where he'd been sitting as she added

"Please take a seat and we'll explain it as best we can" Merlin sitting down the two third years took a seat on the sofa opposite him as Reina started to speak up first.

"You're a devil and my servant…" Sona quickly sighed, shaking her head as she started over

"I revived you after that Fallen Angel killed you…but I must say I'm impressed you was able to kill her too…anyway I revived you as my Rook but you were carrying Reina's Bishop as well which somehow got included into your revival"

"That means that you're technically both of our servants" Reina spoke up as Merlin giving a nod as he now understood what the darker feeling to his mana was as he spoke up

"You're both devils as well and I assume that the student council is your servants, Sitri-san"

"That's right" Sona spoke up, figuring that he'd woken while they were arguing as he continued "So where is your peerage Phenex-san?"

"You'll meet them soon" Reina replied as she took an appraising look of him and just from the energy inside him she could tell he'd make a good Bishop for her as she spoke

"You were revived by using a system we devils call the Evil Pieces…Are you aware of Chess?"

Merlin nodded as she continued "Well a High Class Devil is considered the King of the set we can each have a Queen, two of each Bishops, Knights and Rooks and eight pawns…Sitri revived you as a Rook but something went wrong because of my Bishop you picked up from earlier"

"It means that you're classed as a Rook in my peerage and a Bishop in Phenex's but both of there inferred boosts are applied to you" Sona spoke reading his face as he took all the information in as Reina spoke up

"Bishops have increased magical power while Rooks are strong defensively and offensively"

"Why did you revive me?" He asked, he understood that he would be a good Bishop from his natural skill with mana but why a Rook outside of making him more resistant to hits as he prepared his complex spells.

"You've got something called a Sacred Gear…It's a weapon that gives the user special abilities, they've shown up before in legendary figures in history like King Arthur and Maid Marian"

'I guess that explains why I've got stronger mana then my father' He thought as Reina spoke up

"You should be able to manifest it if you focus on a strong mental image"

"We can try and call it tomorrow…feel free to head home now and avoid any other fallen Angels that come after you…I'll send one of the council to come collect you tomorrow" Sona added as Merlin nodded standing up as he spoke

"Alright then…Phenex-sempai, Sitri-sempai, have a good evening"

Walking back home now he found it odd how quickly his life could change as he turned his attention to what he was going to say to his parents as he thought

'Can't just walk in and say "hey…I'm a devil now"… may as well tell them the long story and see how they react…father probably won't mind, mother on the other hand will probably want to know why I was using mana out in plain sight or why I forgot to keep up my footwork'

…

When he entered his house he found his parents were sitting at the table with serious looks on there faces as his mother started first

"Why are you late young man?" Merlin took a calming breathe as he answered

"I got attacked by a Fallen Angel" Both parents froze at that as his mother's blue eyes roamed his body for injuries before spotting the blood and hole in his clothes as she rushed over to check for a wound finding nothing as he spoke

"I was revived by a devil…but things seem complicated from there"

"Sit down then, son and tell us from the beginning" His father spoke seriously, pouring a cup of tea for Merlin as he sat down opposite both of them as he started to reel off what had happened by the end of it his father was chuckling to himself before his mother knocked him as she spoke

"It's not funny that he's stuck between two devils"

"I'm sorry, dear" He replied before turning thoughtful as he thought over what Merlin had said about him having a Sacred Gear.

"I guess you were meant for more if whatever Sacred Gear inside you is helping your skills"

"Tomorrow I'll find out what it is although they both seem to be having trouble deciding about how I'm being shared" Merlin replied as he drained the rest of his cup as a knock on the door alerted them to a visitor.

"I'll answer it" Merlin spoke as he stood up, his mother nodding while moving near the door to the hallway to listen in as her husband shook his head with a silent sigh.

Merlin took a few moments to fix his appearance, making sure the blood and hole in his uniform wasn't visible as he opened the door as he spoke "Hello?"

A look of confusion appeared on his face as he saw Reina standing there with her suitcase in tow as she spoke "Good so I found the right place…please bring in my suitcase while I talk to your parents, Merlin"

'What the...' He thought as she walked past him without a care as Merlin took a moment to wonder how she knew where he lived; guessing that Sitri-sempai had something to do with it being as she was the school council president but then that didn't explain why Reina was ready to move into his home and had yet not even told him about it beforehand.

He sighed as he easily lifted the suitcase inside, guessing his new found strength had come from becoming a devil before closing the door and going to see what was going on with his parents and Reina.

...

Author's Notes

ShadowUzumaki39 gave me this great idea and figured I should at least put up what I've come up with for a start of it to see what people thought. Merlin's Sacred Gear comes from a tweaked version of D. Gray man's Cross Marian's Judgement. Do need to come up with some sort of peerage for Reina if I continue this so any and all ideas will be accepted and most probably worked in in some manner and need to decide on when this starts within the canon although thinking of probably sticking him from before the Rias vs Raiser Rating Game.


	2. Chapter 2

"" - Talking

'' - Thoughts

[] - Dragon

...

When he entered the kitchen he found an odd sight, Reina was like a different person as she spoke friendly and respectfully to his parents, a small part of him wondering why that tone hadn't been used on him as he moved to take the empty seat as his mother spoke

"So you're staying here to keep an eye on him"

"You could have at least let me know before I left the school" Merlin spoke as he took a sip of his refilled cup, Reina narrowing her eyes as she looked at him as she replied

"I'd rather not have one of Sitri's peerage keeping tabs on us both"

"You make it sound like Sitri-sama's servants would only get in your way" Merlin spoke, noticing his parents watching the banter between them quietly giving each other amused looks. Reina didn't seem to notice as she sipped her drink quietly refusing to answer his unspoken question as his father spoke up

"Well…Merlin why don't you show her up to the spare room while your mother and I get to work on dinner"

Merlin nodded as he stood up, speaking to Reina "Come on then Phenex-sama"

Reina finished her cup before standing, following him into the hall where she saw Merlin pick up the suitcase before heading upstairs, taking a left at the top before heading into the spare room, which was smaller than his own as Reina spoke up annoyed

"It's small…"

"It's a spare room…we don't normally have people moving into it" Merlin retorted, setting her suitcase on the floor as he moved to lean against the doorway as she looked around it before she nodded

"I suppose it'll do…"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he spoke, turning to head back downstairs "My room is across the hall if you ever need anything…just knock before you enter"

She nodded as she closed the door so she could start unpacking what she could, Merlin heading back downstairs as he heard his mother speak jokingly "Do you think we'll have to set up the alarms"

"I doubt it…Merlin isn't the sort" His father spoke, turning his eyes to the doorway as Merlin entered with an annoyed look at them both

"So what's this Sitri like?" His father asked as Merlin took a seat as he answered

"She's head of the School Council…from what I've heard she's strict but fair, intelligent and considered third most attractive of the school"

"So you've got a real pair of beauties ordering you about" His father joked as Merlin rolled his eyes, despite his reddening cheeks.

"Why don't you go finish your homework…?" She spoke as Merlin nodded as he headed to the doorway

"Call me when it's done" His mother smiled as she nodded, Merlin getting halfway up the stairs before he heard the familiar sound of his father getting jolted by multiple bolts of lightning magic, a small shudder ran down his back at the thought of being in his father's position as he headed to his room.

The rest of the evening consisted of Merlin getting told the history of devils as well as other details he would need to know.

…

Sona and Tsubaki sat in the student council room finishing off with important school documents they had decided to finish now so they could use the rest of the time to train Merlin and get him settled into devil life as the last thing she wanted was her new servant being hogged by Reina.

"Finished Sona" Tsubaki spoke, Sona nodding as she finished the sheet before her

"Good, Let's go home then" Sona replied as she shuffled the stack of papers before putting them into a draw of her desk, her queen doing a quick tidy of the room before turning to see her master gaze linger at the picture of Merlin from his school file.

"I'll leave collecting Merlin to Saji, please let him know" Sona spoke as she started to head towards the door as Tsubaki nodded and followed.

….

Merlin pulled his towel over his shoulder as he started to head towards the bathroom for his morning shower as he grumbled about one of his usual dreams "Uncle Negi had to tell me about his adventures in Mahora when I was a kid…"

He wouldn't say it aloud but the idea of a harem seemed interesting but he didn't hold much luck out for it not being a Magister himself, his parents hoping that he'd not have to do much aside from defend himself at least before yesterday.

He opened the door, not hearing the water running, and entered without a second thought. Looking over to the shower stall he saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him curious and amused as he found all his senses jumping to full alert as Reina stood there with only the frosted glass blurring the outline of her nude form.

Catching himself as he admired her figure for a second time, Merlin soon rushed out, slamming the door behind him as he shouted at her "Why the hell did you not lock the door!"

He gulped as he put a hand over his heart, his whole face red as his brain seemed to replay the incident before his eyes, mentally cursing the she-devil for not having any sense of modesty as he decided to go back to his room till she had finished.

….

The walk to school was subdued, Merlin managing to hide his embarrassment over what had happened as Reina giggled "You know I've seen you naked as well so it's all fair"

His cheeks reddened as he asked confused "…Wait why was I naked after Sitri-sama brought me back?"

"It's the easiest way to bathe you in demonic energy" Reina replied nonchalantly as she added

"I'll be bringing my peerage so you can meet them as well as Sitri's"

"Right…" Merlin nodded, finally calming himself as they continued to walk side by side, soon as they noticed Sona and Tsubaki were waiting at the gates for them

"Good Morning Phens-san, Tsunagi-kun" She spoke as Merlin nodded as he replied

"Shitori-sempai, Shinra-sempai" Tsubaki gave him a small nod as Sona added

"Remember to wait for my guide after lessons have finished"

"Of course, Sempai" Merlin continued, heading inside. He pushed up his glasses as he noticed the usual look most of the students were giving him, part of him expecting that he would have to deal with questions at some point.

His thought was soon proved as the moment he sat down at his desk he found a few of the more confident girls around his table, the leader of them asking

"What were you doing talking to Shitori-sempai and Phens-sempai?"

Merlin sighed as he continued to unpack what he needed as he spoke calmly "Phens-sempai and I just come from the same direction in the mornings…Shitori-sempai asked if I would help out with the council"

The whole room broke out into murmurs moments before the teacher entered and ushered everyone back to their seats, the perverted trio grumbling about how lucky he was as lessons started.

...

Merlin found the day seemed to drag on longer than normal as he waited for his introduction to the Student Council as it was publicly known by the students. He expected Reina would be there just cause she didn't have any of her other peerage at the moment and would want to find out what his Sacred Gear was. He would admit that he was interested himself and given his strange standing between the two peerages he would figure that whatever it was would help to be useful in either role.

His musings were cut short as the bell rang for the end of the day's lessons, expecting at any moment for his guide to show up as he packed his things away. Once he finished he got a call from the doorway "Oi, Tsunagi come on Kaichou's waiting for you"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the brash nature of Saji, he walking towards the doorway as he retorted "I'm coming…"

"About time" Saji retorted annoyed, not liking that he would have to work with Merlin or at least only for half the time. Merlin silently sighed wondering what he had done to annoy the guy already as they soon entered the Student Council room.

Merlin looked around the room, taking in the three sofas that sat around a low table, a desk sat on the remaining side with the windows behind it. There was also some chairs around the room if they were ever needed. Reina was sitting on the sofa to the right of the desk near the doorway. The pair of brunettes both with twin tails, the younger of them had longer and they sat on the left sofa with a white-haired girl on the end nearest to him.

The third sofa had a turquoise haired girl, a long-haired brunette and Tsubaki sat on it while Sona sat at her desk.

"We're here" Saji spoke moving to take a chair and setting it between the left sofa and the desk as Sona spoke up

"Please take a seat, Merlin" Merlin nodded as he moved to sit down near Reina as Sona decided to make the introductions

"Tsubaki, my Queen. Saji was the one who brought you here and he's one of my Pawns, sitting next to him is Meguri, my Knight, and Yura, my other Rook…" Merlin looked over to each of them giving a nod as Sona continued

"Momo and Kusaka are my Bishops and Ruruko is my other pawn"

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention as Sona called out "Who is it?"

"That'll be my peerage…" Reina spoke as she moved to open the door finding that she was right as she moved to the side to allow them to enter, first walked in a second year girl with black hair that was held up in a high ponytail and chocolate coloured eyes, a calm look on her face as she looked over Merlin as Reina spoke "This is Yukihana, my Rook"

She was soon followed by a first year girl who had long orangey brown hair; her eyes looked to be a shade darker than her hair as she smiled to Merlin as Reina spoke up again "…and Asuna's my Knight"

"Nice to meet you, Merlin-san" Asuna spoke as she moved to take the seat on his left, Yukihana having pulled a chair near the side of the sofa nearest to Sona's desk as Reina looked confused at them

"Where…?" She started only for two girls from his class to rush in, the first being a - girl with shoulder length pink hair and was soon followed by a brown-haired girl who had it tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry we're late, Phenex-sama had to warn the kendo club about the perverted trio" Katase spoke up as she panted slightly as Murayama closed the door behind them

"I'm sure you know Katase and Murayama, Merlin… they're both my pawns" Reina spoke, Merlin wondering why they hadn't talked to him about it during the breaks in the day as they both seemed to smile at him friendly as they moved to pull chairs over as Reina sat down where she'd been sitting, Sona giving them a few moments to get comfortable before speaking up again.

"Now that the introductions have been made…let's move to activating your Sacred Gear"

"Alright Kaichou" Merlin spoke as she signalled over to a clear space in the room as she spoke

"We'll do this so you don't accidentally hurt anyone…" Merlin nodded as he moved over, his unasked question of what to do was quickly answered by Sona as she continued

"Now close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within yourself"

Closing his eyes, Merlin started to focus trying to use his mana to find whatever was inside him.

[Emrys…] The unusual voice was nothing more than a whisper but the surprise broke Merlin's concentration as he opened his eyes again, seeing the confused look on all their faces as Reina spoke annoyed

"Come on its not that difficult"

'What…was that voice? and how did it know that name' Merlin thought as he took a calming breath as he decided to focus again, repeating what he'd done the first time as he felt his left hand tingle before a flash of light pierced through his closed eyes which was soon followed by surprised gasps as he opened to look at what he now held in his left hand.

The Sacred Gear looked to be a large revolver; although it was at least three times the size of a normal one he could easily carry it, aside from the grip which had a deep purple diamond shaped crystal set into the bottom. Along both sides of the barrel was an ornate carving of a western dragon, the open mouth near the tip of the barrel while the wing seemed to stretch to reach the top. The whole weapon seemed to be a metallic blue in colour aside from the grip which was jet black.

Merlin looked over his new weapon with a careful eye as Sona and Reina came over to examine the weapon as he spoke "Interesting…"

"How's a gun interesting?" Reina asked as Sona taking hold of his hand to get a better look, Merlin answering with a shrug

"It's just not what I expected for a…" He was cut off by the feel of an indescribable pulse travelling through his body, causing it to drop limply to the floor as he fell unconscious, Sona and Reina grabbing hold of him before he could injure himself

"What the hell?" Reina asked as Yura soon moved to help them take Merlin over to the sofa he'd been sat on, Asuna moving to allow them to lay him on it.

….

When Merlin opened his eyes he found himself floating in a completely white space, quickly looking around to try to find out why he'd been called here.

[Nice to finally be able to speak with you Emrys] A female voice spoke behind him turning to see a large blue western dragon standing before him. It had two large sets of wings stretching out from its back and four large clawed feet. Purple eyes looked at him with an appraising eye as Merlin spoke

"How do you know that name?"

[That is your real name is it not…my host] The blue dragon replied as Merlin shook his head as he replied

"For a time it was…Wait what do you mean host…Your inside my Sacred Gear"

[Very astute young Warlock…I am Tiamat, the Blue Dragon King] She introduced herself, lowering her head slightly to him as Merlin gave her a bow

"It's nice to meet you Tiamat…"

[I must return you to the waking world now…but if you have any questions just reach out to me Emrys] Tiamat spoke, Merlin feeling his body moving on its own as he closed his eyes.

…

When he opened his eyes he found himself in the same room as before, Sona and Tsubaki looked over his Sacred Gear while Reina was waiting for them to figure it out, her eyes widening upon seeing him awake as she spoke

"About time you woke up…What happened to you?"

Merlin moved to sit up, still noticing the large gun that was in his left hand as he spoke "I was called by the creature inside my Sacred Gear"

"Did you find out who it was?" Sona asked giving him an asking look as he nodded

"She said she was Tiamat, the Blue Dragon King" The gasps around the room caused him to jump as Sona spoke

"The Chaos Cannon… I didn't expect to ever see this" Reina's mouth was open in surprise, not sure what to say as Merlin heard Tiamat chuckle inside his head

"Erm…what can this do then?" Merlin asked curiously as Sona took a moment to think over what she'd remembered reading before speaking

"It's said that it's capable of causing chaos on the battlefield by firing different kinds of rounds…what sort they are or their abilities I don't know without further research"

[It can do more than that…but for now I shall wait till you need to know] Tiamat mentally spoke to him, Merlin getting the feeling she was use to causing Chaos even before becoming a Sacred Gear.

Allowing it to disappear he found Reina speaking up "Let's get to training you with it…"

Sona took a moment to think before she asked "Outside of your magic do you have any other fighting skills?"

Merlin shook his head as he spoke "I was only taught how to control my mana by my parents outside of that nothing"

Sona nodded as she turned to Yura as she spoke "Yura I want you to spar with him first… and then teach him martial arts so he can defend himself if he can't use his magic or his Gear"

"Yes, Kaichou" The turquoise haired girl replied with a nod as Sona added to Tsubaki

"We'll have to get a shooting range sorted so he can train with the Chaos Cannon"

Reina smirked, quite happy to let the Sitri heir train her new Bishop as the group moved outside to the sports field, Yura giving him some basics while to begin with, her eyes trailing his form to check he was standing and moving right.

"Remember I want to see how well you can defend yourself without your magic" Sona reminded him once the basics had been covered

"Right, Kaichou" Merlin replied with a nod as he pulled his blazer and tie off, setting them atop of his bag as he took a calming breath as he took a fighting stance as Sona added to Yura

"Keep an eye on how he does…" The Rook nodded as she slipped into a fighting stance before she charged to attack first, her first straight punch missing him as he dodged before trying to swing a right which was easily blocked as she took the advantage to hit him in the gut, holding back as much as she could as she saw him skid back, trying to regain his breath before lashing out with a punch when she got close again.

Yura easily blocked the strike with her forearm as Merlin continued throwing them only for each to connect with her forearm blocks. They continued trading blows, Merlin's attacks easily getting blocked by the more experienced Rook who managed to connect a few blows past Merlin's attempts of a guard as Sona spoke up to end it

"That's enough sparring" Yura took a calming breath as she noticed Merlin panting at the physical workout he'd been through during the short spar.

"You did well for a beginner" Yura spoke with a smile as Merlin straightened himself out, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he spoke

"Thanks…" He winced as he clutched his right side as Yura looked sheepish at him as she spoke

"Sorry about that one"

"Don't worry about it…It was a good shot" Merlin replied, muttering quietly to himself for a moment as he used one of the few healing spells he had to lessen the injury for now, turning to look at Yura and noticed the bruise on her cheek as he spoke up

"I'll deal with that…" Yura pressed her fingers to the point Merlin had signaled feeling that it was tender as she was about to retort only to find two of Merlin's fingertips pressed to it as he quietly muttered

"Ninatu…Sirtus…Cura" Yura's cheeks pinked slightly at the contact as she felt the warmth from his healing spell take effect as he removed his fingers, Merlin gulping at hearing the giggling from members of both peerages as he moved back to his stuff as Yura felt that it'd been healed.

"Thank you Merlin" She spoke as she followed him, rubbing her cheek embarrassed as she noticed Momo, Kusaka Katase and Murayama were giggling as Reina asked surprised

"You can heal?"

"Only minor injuries… it's not really my forte…" Merlin answered as he stuffed his tie into his pocket as Sona spoke

"It'll still be useful never the less…We'll keep up you training till Yura's happy that you're learnt enough to fight well without magic or your Gear…"

"Right, Kaichou" Merlin spoke as he nodded, Yura blushing as some of the teasing looks from the others as Reina added

"Don't forget about powering up your magic as well" Merlin nodded managing to resist give her a sarcastic look at the ridiculous comment as he spoke

"Yes Phenex-sama"

...

Author's Notes

Second chapter and here's his Sacred Gear, the Chaos Cannon, which seemed to be a fitting name given that Tiamat is inside it. As for its skills I'm not too sure of what to settle on and think I went a bit to Merlin when writing Tiamat talking to him, especially with her calling young Warlock.

Deciding to mix Reina's peerage between characters from other shows and OCs. Asuna's from Sword Art Online and Yukihana is from Kanokon if anyone was wondering.

As for Saji, I'm thinking of having him notice Momo's and Ruruko's feelings at some point in the future. Going to try and run along with the canon and add extra stuff once I come up with some plans. Although given that not many of the other spoke outside of Yura, Sona and Reina in the meeting will probably separate them to show more of his impact on the two groups.


	3. Chapter 3

"" - Speaking

'' - Thinking

[] - Dragon

Merlin took a ready stance as he faced off against Saji, the few days that had passed had given him the insight that the Pawn didn't like him for some reason although from how he'd reacted when he'd spoken to Sona it seemed like he was jealous.

"Can I promote myself to Rook, Kaichou?" Saji asked, Sona nodding as it would make them as the same piece for the spar.

Saji activated his Absorption Line soon after, the black lizard weapon forming on his arm as Merlin looked over his opponent's weapon with interest. He could tell it wasn't close range by its appearance but outside of that he'd have to wait to find out what it could do.

"Come on then, activate your Gear" Saji spoke, feeling confident that he'd be able to out match the mage.

"I'll be fine like this…" Merlin retorted, stretching his hands and rolling his shoulders before slipping into a ready stance as his opponent looked over to Sona, Reina and there assembled peerages. Saji smirked at his master's nod, figuring that with only Merlin's magic to face he could match him.

Saji shot off a line from his Sacred Gear, Merlin dodging it with a step to the side as he swept his hand upwards, unleashing a rock spire from near Saji's feet which stopped before it could pierce his chest. The scruffy blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he took a few steps back to avoid injuring himself

"I thought you had to chant to use your magic" He asked, Merlin's eyes narrowing at how he'd been underestimated for the umpteenth time in his life.

"Why does everyone assume all my magic needs to be chanted" Merlin retorted annoyed as he clicked his fingers, a tower of water shooting up from behind Saji, who turned in surprise.

"I come from two different schools of magic…traditional Sorcerers and those who use Geomancy…" Merlin spoke and with a single wave of his hand, the water spout and the rock spire disappeared, before he put them back into his pockets as he continued.

"I've faced off numerous times against things you wouldn't expect… just because some old men couldn't handle a bridge between two schools" The latter part he muttered to himself, unaware that he'd been overheard by the others as he sighed.

He was about to head off to collect his things as a blast of magic was shot towards him, Merlin moving his head upwards as the wind picked up blowing the attack off course and making it whizz nearby its target's head, ruffling his hair slightly.

Saji's eyes were wide in shock as Merlin removed his left hand from his pocket, pointing it towards Saji as he quietly chanted before his counterattack left it. The ball of flames seemed to be at least a meter in diameter as it closed in on its target before Merlin muttered a little extra as the ball dispersed harmlessly inches away from striking the Pawn.

[It's amusing watching you play around with him, young warlock, but I think you should put an end to this] Tiamat spoke mentally, Merlin summoning his Sacred Gear as he pointed to gun at Saji. From his attempts to get some information out of Tiamat over the time since he'd first activated it had met with mixed results as he knew he didn't have to worry about bullets as it drew off his mana and all he needed to do was to focus on an element but outside of that he didn't know.

"Let's try some fire" Merlin spoke, focusing on the element as he channeled mana into the gun, the cylindrical chamber of the gun turning a angry red as he took a moment to aim, Saji quick to jump out of the way as Merlin fired, the red bullet bursting into a small flame when it struck the ground.

'Guess I don't have to chant minor spells anymore' Merlin thought with a small smirk as he continued to fire at Saji, who found it increasingly harder to dodge the barrage of bullets, suffering a few burns from the fire bullets that connected with him.

[Why don't you use a bit of imagination…they can be anything as long as you understand how it would work] Tiamat mentally spoke causing Merlin to pause his barrage, Saji taking the chance to fire off another line from his Sacred Gear only for it to hit into a rock wall that appeared between them, Merlin smirked as he focused, deciding to use his imagination to form a new bullet as he pointed at where Saji probably still stood as he spoke "Piercing Drill…"

The chamber of the Chaos Cannon turned purple as he shot off the new bullet which easily went straight through the rock wall before skimming Saji's cheek as he heard Reina speak "Interesting…"

Sona was in thought over Merlin's Chaos Cannon and the abilities it had just showed off, as well as wishing she had had the chance to look through Merlin's memories when he had been revived so she could understand him better.

Merlin made the rock wall disappear before walking over to the group as he let his Sacred Gear disappear, Momo and Ruruko hurrying over to check if the shocked Saji was OK while some of the others gave Merlin nervous looks.

"Did you have to go all out against him?" Sona asked, Merlin glancing to her as he spoke calmly

"I was holding back, Kaichou…Or did you think I disperse fireballs for fun?" Reina's smirk grew as Merlin collected his stuff together as he asked

"Is there anything else I need to do?"

…

After a long and lengthy discussion (argument) between the two Kings, it was decided that he would go hand out the contract leaflets as a part of Reina's peerage with Asuna. The pair was currently walking towards the next house on there list of drop offs as Asuna chatted, Merlin giving a response as and when he felt like it.

"How long have you known Phens-sempai, Asuna-san?" Merlin asked curious as the Knight took a moment to think it over before answering

"About two years…She's a good person but a bit too arrogant"

"Really...?" Merlin asked giving her an odd look, finding it hard to believe, which Asuna copied before she sighed.

"Well at least she's somewhat better then her brother" She spoke, her smile fading as Merlin looked confused at her as she continued

"He's a pervert who enjoys feeling up his peerage of girls"

"I hate people like that…" Merlin spoke annoyed as he scrunched up his fists as he continues

"…even the perverted trio riles me up with how they act"

"Katase and Murayama seem to enjoy beating them up too much" Asuna spoke with a giggle, Merlin gaining a small smile at the thought of the whole Kendo club beating them up as they continued with there deliver run.

"What happened when you faced Saji-sempai?" Asuna asked curious as Merlin looked to her before answering

"It was how my parents' sparred with me…just cut off the attacks before they could damage there targets"

…

Merlin looked up at the clock on his desk, seeing that he'd been working for about an hour on his spell book notes, his mother's tomes open on the wooden desk. He turned upon hearing the knock on his door, lifting his glasses so he could massage the bridge of his nose as he called "Come in"

The door opened to show Reina standing there dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a tank top as her eyes roamed around the room, taking in the bookcase that sat in the far corner to his bed which sat against the right wall before finally stopping at his desk which had the two books open as Merlin turned to look at her

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as he lent back in his desk chair as Reina answered

"Just curious on what you were doing"

"Oh…Ok…" Merlin replied confused as he signaled back to the books on his desk

"Just working on my own spell book for when I need it" Reina looked over to the small leather bound book which looked to be a journal as she spoke distracted

"Good to see you're prepared…"

"What's really wrong, Phenex-sama?" He asked noticing her surprise as he continued

"You don't strike me as the sort of person to just come to see how I'm doing" Reina sighed figuring it would be better to come out with what she had to speak about then trying to beat around the bush.

"My brother's coming to Kuoh tomorrow so we'll be going to the Occult Research Room to observe the engagement meeting"

"And why's that such a problem?" Merlin asked arching an eyebrow as he remembered that Rias Gremory was also a devil if his senses were to be trusted. His first thought was that the blonde girl had some sort of brother complex and didn't want the wedding to happen.

"It was arranged between the families but Gremory doesn't want to go through with it" Reina replied, Merlin not even taking a second to think as he replied

"Arranged marriages will never work…Gremory probably knows that or doesn't even want to be involved with your brother"

"That's my problem" Reina spoke, Merlin looking at her confused, a moment passing before his eyes widened as he spoke disbelieving

"You're afraid that if it doesn't go through you'll be forced into one?" Reina nodded bashfully as Merlin gave off a small chuckle as turned back to his books and added

"You being forced into anything, I find hard to believe, Phenex-sama as with Sitri-sama you both want to retain your individuality and freedom…Why would you go to a human school if you could learn all you need in the underworld?"

Reina looked surprised at him, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at the back of his head. She'd never figured that she and Sona would have more then just Merlin in common as she thanked him before leaving.

…

The blue magic circle of the Sitri clan appeared in Merlin's room, Sona appearing out of it as she looked around the dark room. Her eyes widened in interest at the numerous books around the room, from the book shelf to those that still lay open on his desk as she thought to herself.

'Wow…looks like he's enjoys reading…they're all spell books?' She glanced at the open pages finding that she was looking at different ice spells as she returned to the real reason for her visit while Merlin was asleep.

'I wonder what his past was like' She thought, moving to slip into the bed next to him as she started up the spell she would need to go through his memories, the only side effect being that the person sleeping would know what they were doing.

…

A ten year old Merlin ran between the shadows of buildings as he looked around for the creature that was hunting him. His parents were only a few houses away but he didn't want to lead it back to his home.

The five foot white wooden staff, he held tightly in his left hand, his green trench coat covered most of his appearance aside from the thick black slacks and his black boots, a yellow wide brimmed pointy hat was tipped forward to shield his eyes as he looked around for his attacker.

'I need to avoid that Minotaur or…' Merlin's thought was cut off as the building he was using to hide exploded as the Minotaur made its presence known, Merlin avoiding the larger pieces of rubble as he tried to work out how to defeat the monster before him, despite knowing that his parents would easily defeat if he just would head home.

Merlin chanted a quick spell as the Minotaur started to bring its axe down on him, the axe bouncing off a white shield that had formed around Merlin as he held the staff over his head, taking a few steps back as the Minotaur raised its axe again, a large bolt of lightning arching over Merlin's head and striking the Minotaur's head causing it to fall backwards as it roared in pain.

"No one touches my son" His mother shouted angrily, lightning cracking in the air around her as his father stood next to him, sweeping his hand up as the ground gave way under the creature's feet.

"So the family is all together" A voice behind the two adults spoke, his father turning to see a Sorcerer standing there ready to fight.

"Kaoru…? You really are sore about losing to me aren't you?" His father spoke, the one known as Kaoru, dressed in purple robes sneering as he held his brown oak staff before him as he started to chant, jumping as Merlin's father caved the ground under his feet.

His mother was busy firing off bolts of lightning at the Minotaur causing it to constantly take steps back as the boy found himself watching in awe at his parents' skill and power before having to jump out of the way of a blast of flames, turning to see a blue haired young woman standing there with her crimson staff in her hands.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Emrys" She spoke giving him a sad look as she started to chant, Merlin raising his own staff as he countered with a flick of his free hand, a large water spout shooting out of the ground, covering her in water and stopping her spell.

He smiled as he turned to check on his parents, his eyes widening in shock at seeing his mother get struck in the back by a fire spell. Checking on his father he found the Geomancer crouched behind a rock wall as he tried to recover his breathe, his shield quickly being eroded by the fire and ice spells hitting it.

Reacting on pure instinct, Merlin started to chant in an almost roaring tone a spell he would later realize he never knew before "FLAMIDE DRACDO TAUUS GITAWA STORPE VAMINOUS!"

The whole ground seemed to shake as a tower of flames seemed to engulf Merlin, there attackers watching on in surprise as it soon split off into large serpentine dragons. One each hitting Kaoru and the blue haired woman, launching them into other buildings nearby, while two hit and destroyed the Minotaur, each of them screaming in pain as the tower disappeared to show an unharmed Merlin, panting tiredly before he dropped onto the ground unconscious, both his parents looking at him in surprise

"I don't think he needs a staff…" His father joked tiredly as he and Merlin's mother headed over to him, kneeling down next to him as she rested her hand on his head.

"Such power…" She spoke flabbergasted, never having expected her little boy could unleash such power from a young age, even thought they'd only been teaching him self defensive and minor spells for two years.

…

Sona gasped as she woke up with a start, looking at the teen she was laying next to. Merlin's eyes opening soon after as they narrowed upon seeing her lying next to him

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyance managing to cover up his embarrassment of the situation as she spoke

"I'm trying to find out about your past so I can help you…"

Merlin soon removed himself from the bed, pulling his glasses on as he spoke "My past is my business so stay out of it Kaichou"

Sona silently sighed as she watched him leave the room, taking a moment to run over what she'd learnt about him 'He use to use a staff…but either its not helpful to him or he's purposely limiting his own power to avoid doing something like that again…I mean that kind of power does seem…'

She shuddered at the thought of what he could do with that much power, a small part of her wondering what had happened between then and now.

…

Merlin sighed as he stopped a downstairs, taking a moment to calm himself as he wondered why she just couldn't ask him before soon answering his own question.

'I'd never tell her about any of it…even more so 'her'… ' He thought with a huff, using a quick spell to change into his normal clothes, being a black pair of jeans and a blue hooded jumper under a sleeveless purple body warmer and a black pair of sneakers.

Starting off on his walk he found himself blushing slightly at waking up next to Sona but soon pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he mentally spoke out to Tiamat 'You think you could teach me a bit more about your weapon?'

[There is really nothing else to explain…] She replied calmly, Merlin sighing as he soon came up with another question

'Can't you at least make another gun so I can use both together?' Tiamat seemed to take a few moments to think over the idea before speaking up

[Maybe although it would require my power to be upgraded and what I know of Sacred Gears they respond to strong feelings] Merlin nodded understandingly as he pulled the hood up to cover his hair from view.

…

A blue haired young woman watched the teen through the pool of water before her, the large pair of wings extended from her long backless white dress showing that she was a fairy as she looked sadly at Merlin. She mentally cursed her twin sister for what she did to him and all just for trying to obtain power and wealth.

'Legends repeat and yet while they don't follow the same pattern the results end up the same' She thought sadly as she pondered over what to do to make it up for the mage, turning as she heard one of the other Fairies speak

"Ojou-sama you continue to watch that boy even after what…"

"Do not mention her name here, Gator…" The blue haired fairy replied seriously as she glanced back to see the redhead fairy pout in annoyance before bowing.

…

Merlin stopped as he reached the park where his life changed at the hands of that Fallen Angel, entering upon seeing Saji training as he walked over, the Pawn noticing him as he glared at Merlin.

"What…? Have you come to rub in the fact you're so much better then me?" He sneered as Merlin stopped sighing annoyed as he replied

"I was sparring with you like my parents did with me, you sour git…it gets you use to thinking on the spot to not get spooked by enemies' attacks"

Saji stopped at that, taking a moment to think as Merlin added "Anyway you care to explain about your mood towards me?"

"…Kaichou's mine so don't try anything" Saji retorted trying to sound more confident then he actually was as Merlin shrugged as he turned around

"Fine…I have enough on my plate already without having to deal with a girlfriend" Saji relaxed upon hearing that, watching as Merlin sat down on a nearby bench as the Pawn asked

"What are you doing out this early in the morning?"

"Kaichou was trying to find out about my past while I was asleep" Merlin answered as he lay on the full length of the bench resting his hands under the back of his head.

"She's only trying to help you…" Saji replied honestly

"My past is my own, not for her to know unless I want to tell…anyway living for the now is more important" Merlin retorted as he cast a wary gaze at Saji who nodded in agreement.

"No asking about your past got it" Saji spoke as Merlin gave him a small smile and a nod as he decided to ask

"So what does that Sacred Gear of your do?"

"Oh…It's called Absorption Line and when a line connects to someone else I can take some of there power into myself and boost myself with it"

"So you drain power from those you link with and use it for yourself" Merlin spoke intrigued as he sat up, Saji nodding as Merlin added

"…anyway you should try and catch whoever you use it against off guard otherwise they'll dodge as easily as I did" Saji taking in the words of wisdom from Merlin as he nodded along.

...

Author's Notes

This one has more to do with Merlin's past and starts to introduce why he's like he is. As for next chapter Raiser will be showing up among other things (currently working out what he could have for a familiar and the rest of Reina's peerage).

As for the Chaos Cannon it'll get a Balance Breaker like Issei and Vali's if I can come up a way to push Merlin far enough to trigger it and the differences he'll get. As for types of rounds he'll use later on if I can work out the ways and reasons I plan to include a version of Rias' power of Destruction along with Holy, Scatter shots, Homing and a similar version of Dragon Shot.

Omake (One way to get Kuroka apart of Reina's peerage XD)

"You can do what you like to Merlin as long as you become my Queen" Reina spoke, Merlin's face paling as Kuroka's brightened at he concept, knowing that the mage was part dragon due to Tiamat.

"You can't do that" Merlin shouted as Kuroka held her hand out to the blonde she-devil

"Deal!" She spoke as she shook Reina's hand, licking her lips as she turned to look at Merlin before starting to drag him off for some private time.


	4. Chapter 4

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

[] - Dragon

Sona and Reina sat at the kitchen table with Merlin's mother each had a cup of tea as the redheaded woman spoke "Merlin-kun hasn't always been like he is now…"

"What happened?" Sona asked hoping to get some more information from her Rook's mother as the woman shook her head as she answered sadly

"That's for him to tell you if he feels the time is ever right…it is quite the shame he use to be such a friendly boy, even with all the attacks"

"What's he faced?" Reina asked curiously as the woman thought for a moment before answering

"Minotaurs, a Fairy, numerous Sorcerers, Geomancers and Golems…Of course they all attacked him first" Sona and Reina relaxed at that while realising he had a lot more experience with dangerous battles then a sixteen year old probably should have.

…

Merlin walked to school on his own, Sona and Reina having other things to do before classes start. A look of confusion rose on his face at seeing the two of the perverted trio beating up Issei over something but the mage soon disregarding it as he saw Katase and Murayama head over to him.

"Do you know why we're meeting today in the Occult Club room?" Murayama asked curiously as Merlin nodded, looking around to see who was close by before speaking

"It's to do with Gremory-sempai and Phens-sempai's older brother" He noticed the pair's eyes widen in surprise as he put a finger to his lips to shush them before Yukihana spoke up from behind him, startling the trio

"They are engaged to be wed…and are meeting after school" Merlin pressed his hand over his heart, feeling it beat wildly as he spoke

"Yukihana-san can you not try and scare the life out of me" The two pawns soon overcoming there own shock as they giggled at Merlin's reaction while Yukihana gave him a small smile before nodding

"I will try to…"

"Wait…If Gremory-sempai…you know…then that would make Hyodo" Katase asked, Merlin nodded to answer as they started to walk towards the main entrance both of the Kendo girls seemingly gaining a weird glint in there eyes over something.

…

Lunchtime found himself sitting with Saji, the scruffy blonde figuring it was better to avoid listening to all the girly talk his fellow servants spoke about around him.

"Kaichou and you all are going to the meeting later on as well?" Merlin asked surprised as Saji nodded as he spoke

"Didn't say why but I suspect it's to be there for Gremory-sempai…you know don't you?"

Merlin nodded as he spoke "I do…It's about Phens-sempai's older brother coming here"

…

Merlin yawned as he walked out of his classroom, having just finished the clean up duty as he started to head outside to go towards the old school building; all of the normal students were gone.

He left the main building to look around the grounds for a moment, his eyes widening at the familiar person that was starting to stomp towards him. The black haired young man looked older then himself about twenty with brown thick slacks and a black jacket which stopped at the front of his waist while the back seemed to reach his knees. A long brown twisted staff in his left hand, pointing it at Merlin before several spears of ice flew towards him.

Merlin quickly swept his hand upwards, the spears embedding themselves into the rock wall that shot up in front of him as he started to chant to don his tradition battle clothes. The green coat, wide brimmed yellow pointy hat, thick black jeans and boots appearing on his frame easily as he glared at the mage who shouted

"So you still train with there magic, traitor…"Merlin walking towards his opponent as he replied calmly

"Kaito… I expect you to come up with some sort of new argument rather then repeating yourself" Merlin cast a wary eye around the grounds to see if he could spot any others around as Kaito shouted angrily

"What else is there to say your mother went against the family…and all cause she fell for a Geomancer" Merlin rolled his eyes before retorting

"Well it was either that or get forced into that arranged one with Kaoru" Merlin jumped back as Kaito shot numerous flames at him, pointing his staff at him as they seemed to form into a larger version of themselves as Merlin used a shielding spell to block them before stamping his foot into the ground, a fissure travelling towards Kaito who jumped to avoid it, launching magical missiles towards Merlin from the air who managed to dodge as he found that they were moving towards the Old school building.

Merlin took a deep breath as he started to quietly chant, keeping his gaze on Kaito who seemed to be preparing his own spell, his eyes widening at seeing Kusaka, Saji, Yukihana and Asuna looking on, shaking his head to stop them from jumping in as he launched his spell, a large blizzard of large ice shards being launched from his hands. Kaito's own firestorm spell countering it as the ice and flames connected between them.

"Its such a shame that I never got to meet with that Fairy girl you was with before…I heard she was quite the looker" Kaito taunted, Merlin face turning darker as he blasted a bolt of lightning towards him which was easily blocked by the magical shield Kaito had put up.

"Don't you dare speak about that betrayer to me" Merlin roared back as he blasted lightning at Kaito again, who blocked with another shield before having to jump to avoid another fissure from Merlin, who had begun chanting again as he stared down his opponent.

"What was her name again…? Nemi…Navi…Nimueh that was it right?" Kaito asked moments before he was forced to put up another shield to block the giant dragon shaped flame which crashed towards him, forcing him to skid back from the force of the attack, cancelling his own shield only to find several scorch marks over his jacket and Merlin standing there with his Chaos Cannon in his hand.

"So you've forgone even the basics of Sorcerer battles…" Kaito spoke superiorly

"No…I'm just sick of your talking" Merlin sneered coldly as he started up the barrage of flame charge rounds at Kaito who quickly put his shield again block them only to find his shield starting to wane under the power from Merlin's weapon.

The devil mage took a moment to charge energy into his weapon, the chamber turning a jet black before he spoke "Dragon Bolt"

From the end of the large handgun, a black beam shot forward the front of it taking form of a dragon's head as it shot towards Kaito, the young man's eyes widening as he jumped out of the way, the wall behind him suffering a large hole from where his attack had struck before he found himself dodging again to avoid the second shot Merlin had fired, now panting from the amount of energy he'd used as he launched a fireball from his open palm.

Kaito didn't have time to shield himself as the flames hit his arm as he tried to dodge again, hissing in pain as he sighed in relief from his staff being in his other hand only to find a large shadow covering him. His eyes bugged out upon seeing Merlin with both hands held above him, a large boulder of rock floating about an inch above his hands.

"Goodbye Kaito" Merlin spoke coldly as he launched the boulder at him, Kaito barely able to save himself by using his emergency teleport spell to go back home as the rock smashed into where he'd been standing.

Merlin took a deep sigh as he relaxed; it'd been about six months since the last attack by any mage and the first time any of them who'd come after him had mentioned about Nimeuh, for a few moments there he'd almost wished he could see her again yet knew that wasn't possible considering he'd killed her during that cave in when she'd tried to kill him.

Turning back to where he'd seen the others he now noticed that Sona, Reina and there peerages were looking at him. Merlin sighed as the idea of explaining what they had been on about if they'd overheard wasn't a pleasing thought.

"What was that about?" Reina asked as she stopped in front of him, Merlin replying quickly

"Just someone after me…Don't worry about it" She sighed as they started to walk back to the others as she asked

"Who's Nimueh?" Merlin stiffened as hearing the name before replying coldly

"I don't want to talk about it…" Reina gave him an annoyed look as they stopped next to the peerages as Sona looked over the damage

"Good thing that it's a Friday" She spoke with a sigh before turning as she continued

"They've probably started the meeting without us…come on"

The two groups moved to enter the old school building, none of them noticing the pair of blood red eyes that were following Merlin's movements from above. The large group then entering the Occult clubroom as Reina spoke up

"Hey nii-san…" Raiser gave her a smile and nod as he seemed to look over her servants with lecherous eyes, till he noticed the glare from Merlin. Sona entering behind him with her peerage as she spoke to Rias

"Sorry we're late; we got caught up by some mage after Merlin" Rias looked over to Merlin seeing him changing back to his uniform.

"Why would a mage be after Tsunagi?" Issei asked, Kiba leaning over as he answered

"He's a mage himself"

"Wait you know about him already?" Issei spoke surprised as Koneko spoke

"Of course he is Kaichou's new Rook and Phenex's Bishop"

"Wait how can he be in two peerages?" Issei asked confused as those around him seemed to shrug before Merlin spoke as he moved over to stand next to Saji

"I've no clue myself…but I had Phenex-sama's Bishop in one of my pockets when Kaichou revived me"

They turned all to observe the meeting as the silver haired maid spoke up "It was expected that it would become like this, if it can't be settled with talks then we have to take the last resort measures."

"Ojou-sama, if you're insistent in your wish, then how about settling it with a rating game" She continued, Merlin looked confused at his fellow servants as Tsubaki quietly explained it to him

"A rating game is a fight with your servants in a special arena…its like chess as it involves strategy and is often used to solve family or house disputes" Merlin nodded in understanding as he turned back to the discussion

"As you know, Ojou-sama can't participate in official games, but if it's unofficial, then even non-adult devils can participate. For this event, it usually is…" The maid spoke as Rias added

"A meeting of relatives, or between households, to settle a quarrel. Meaning, father and the others have already considered the possibility of my refusal and made the preparations for the game…Just how much are they going to tamper with my life till they're satisfied….?"

"Then, Ojou-sama, do you refuse the game as well?" Grayfia asked as Rias turned to answer

"No way, this opportunity won't come again. All right, let's settle this with the game, Raiser"

"Heh, you're accepting it, huh? I don't mind it, but I have already had experience with the official games many times, and have won plenty of times. Even then will you fight, Rias?" Raiser asked not seeming too worried by the game.

"I'll do it! I'll make you disappear!"

"Fine with me. If you win, you can do as you like. If I win, you'll immediately marry me." Raiser countered as Grayfia spoke up

"I, Grayfia, confirm your intentions. As the representative of both your houses is it alright for me to manage the game's details?" Both Raiser and Rias nodded in agreement before the blonde devil asked

"Hey, Rias. It can't be that the ones gathered before Reina and Sona showed are all your servants?"

"If that's the case, what about it?" Rias asked as Raiser burst out laughing before speaking

"Wouldn't this game be a joke? Except for your Queen, the rest won't even be qualified opponents for my cute servants…" Clicking his fingers the flaming red circle of the Phenex clan appeared and fifteen shadows appeared from it before it became noticeable that they were girls. Merlin sighing annoyed, managing to conceal his own blush, upon noticing Issei's reaction, crying at the sight of Raiser's beautiful servants, before turning to see Saji's mouth open wide.

"He…hey Rias…That servant-kun over there is crying a lot while looking at me" Raiser spoke as Rias sighed while looking at Issei as she spoke

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants." Merlin facepalmed upon hearing that, it sounded just like Issei to him, removing his hand his eyes widened at seeing Raiser kissing one of his servants.

'Wait a minute isn't Gremory-sempai supposes to be his wife to be' He thought confused.

[Humph… Devils really are perverted beings] Tiamat spoke calmly in his head as Merlin felt his hand twitch in annoyance and embarrassment, currently trying to resist covering them in water.

"Damn…" Saji whispered next to him surprised, his cheeks red along with most of the others as he finished turning to look at Issei with a sneer

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Issei replied as he activated his Sacred Gear, the red gauntlet appearing as he pointed at Raiser and shouted

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Aren't you looking up to me, the so-called womanizer?" Raiser asked curiously, Issei clenching his fists as Merlin rolled his eyes feeling that one of the phrases his mother used, something about a pot and a kettle seemed to fit the situation as Issei shouted back

"Sh...shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed, but this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?" Raiser replied with a shrug as Issei shouted again

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Pheonix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" Reina seemed to clench her fists at hearing her brother being called a Yakitori while Raiser made an outrageous face at Issei's provocation.

"Yakitori!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!"

Rias just ignored his claim and said "Like I care".

"Hey fried-chicken guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my "Boosted Gear"!" Issei challenged the Phenex Devil without any worries as Sona seemed to sigh at his antics as Issei continued

"We don't need to have a match! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!" Issei spoke confidently, Merlin deciding to prepare to stop them fighting before it could get out of hand as the Boosted Gear called out

[BOOST!] Riser just made a sigh where he stood before turning back to his servants

"Mira, do it." Raiser ordered his servant the girl with the long pole stepping forward as she spoke

"Yes, Raiser-sama" Merlin reacting quickly as he chanted in a whisper, Koneko and Saji turning to look at him before they saw Mira's weapon slam into an white circular shield which appeared before Issei, the Pawn looking in surprise at the white shield before him which soon faded as Merlin stepped forwards as he spoke up calmly

"Please avoid fighting here…"

"Hey, Tsunagi, why'd you do that?" Issei asked annoyed as Merlin sighed before answering

"You would've had your ass kicked you idiot…if you saw how fast she moved I barely managed to finish the spell considering I used up a good chunk of mana earlier" Stuffing his hands into his pockets as he noticed Mira's surprised face at being stopped.

"Interesting" Raiser spoke, looking over Merlin for a moment, Reina waiting for the verdict from her older brother about Merlin

"Such confidence from someone so lowly…fitting for my sister's servant" Raiser spoke as Merlin shrugged

"I've got a lot a practice under my belt…this idiot wouldn't even give you a challenge unless you gave him…" Merlin spoke calmly, turning to look over Issei who was looking annoyed back at him before continued "two weeks…I'd guess"

Turning so he could catch the sight of both Rias and Sona he gave them a wink as he shook his head as he continued "Actually make that about a month…if you're willing to give them a fighting chance"

"Really…" Raiser spoke, taking a moment to look over Rias' servants as he decided on something himself before turning to Rias

"How about we have the match in two weeks, Rias?"

"Alright" Rias spoke feeling better for having the time to prepare as Raiser turned to Issei as he spoke

"Hey you, don't put Rias to shame, Rias' Pawn…A blow to you is a blow to Rias"

Raiser turned to his sister as he continued "Come on Reina…I want to see how strong your Bishop is"

Merlin turned to see Reina nod as she smirked as she replied "Alright…just don't feel bad when Merlin takes out your Bishop"

With that she and her peerage followed, Merlin turning to speak to Sona "I'll let you know how things go, Kaichou"

Before he followed the group onto the magic circle which flashed as it teleported them out of the room.

…

Merlin took a deep breath as he slipped into a ready stance, a few feet in front of him was Mihae, one of Raiser's Bishops, the black haired girl giving him a moment to prepare himself. He'd changed back into his battle clothes from before as pondered what his first attack should be, settling on his attack as he thrust the flat of his palm towards her, the wind behind it surprising her as she rose an arm to protect her eyes while using the other to fire flames at Merlin.

Merlin swept his hand up as he moved to the right, the rock wall that appeared taking the flames as he skidded to a halt as he chanted quietly before blasting a bolt of lightning towards her. Mihae easily blocked the attack with a magic circle before firing flames out of it towards him.

Merlin activated his Chaos Cannon, pointing it at the flames as he muttered "Water"

The chamber of the hand gun turning sea blue as he started to fire rounds to counter the flames, holding them back for a few moments before he was forced to pull another rock wall up to defend himself.

"Dragon Bolt" He muttered, the chamber turning black before diving out to the left, the wall of rock crumbling a few moments later as he levelled the gun towards Mihae before firing a black dragon shaped beam at her, Mihae's eyes widened as she made a magical circle shield which cracked under the force of the attack.

"Interesting…" Raiser spoke as Merlin tried to regain his breathe starting to feel the effects of using a lot of his mana as he put both hands out to his sides as he started to chant one of his stronger attacks before pointing both open palms towards her as arrows of ice and water shot out at her, Mihae's shield holding aside from the numerous other cracks that started to show up on it as Merlin started to prepare another spell.

"Stop…" Raiser spoke, Merlin and Mihae relaxing there stances as he asked Reina

"That Sacred Gear he's using what does it do?"

"The Chaos Cannon…? Well it can recreate any element or type of effect as long as Merlin understands how to pull it off or can think up of it" Reina replied, watching as Raiser nodded as he spoke

"Unique weapon…if he had the knowledge of holy power us devils would be in bigger trouble…good thing you got him even if you have to share with Sona"

Merlin rubbed one of his shoulders as he turned to see Isabela seemingly getting ready to fight as Raiser spoke up "Let's see how he does as a Rook, Isabela"

The Rook smiled to him as Merlin gulped, managing to stretch a little before she rushed at him.

…

Merlin collapsed through his own door onto his own bed, exhausted from his spars with Raiser's peerage which had worn him out. Sona sat on the bed, still in her school uniform as she put down the spell book next to her as she asked curiously "So how did it go…?"

"I'm drained Kaichou…I had to spar with his Bishop and both of his Rooks…I couldn't cast a spell even if I wanted to now" Merlin replied, barely lifting his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled as she spoke

"You better rest then…Oh and good job buying Rias some time to train with her servants"

"I figured they'd need it, especially with Hyodo on there side…I would offer my help to them but that would probably be seen as Reina going against Raiser as well" Merlin spoke, feeling confused as Sona rested her hand on his head, a small smile on her face as Merlin fell asleep where he lay as her thoughts turned to what she'd overheard in the sorcerer battle.

'Whoever this Nimueh is, they betrayed Merlin…but his reaction would point to that she did something really bad to him or something' She thought with a sigh, realising Merlin was keeping a lot inside, as she decided to spend the night there as she put the book back on his desk.

…

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and more of Merlin's past is coming out, which some is taken from the Arthurian legends around Merlin although I tweaked to make it work. Having a bit of trouble with deciding on his familiar as I want to include the Dodgeball game for after the Raiser vs Issei battle, currently between either a Cat or Kitsune unless I have a spark of inspiration in that area. Balance Breaker is now going to be something based off of Rock Cannon from Black Rock Shooter and have a few funky modes but that'll be for when I come up with the situation it'll activate in.

Anyway let me know what you think or any ideas considering I do try and work them into the chapters. Currently having trouble picking Pawns cause hell like I know what distinguishes one from a Rook, Knight or Bishop (I know they're suppose to be all rounders but most of the characters I know fall into those three rather then Pawn).


	5. Chapter 5

A twelve year old Merlin wandered through the woods near the large lake that his family were currently living by. He was dressed in as he normally went out in his battle clothes, his white wooden staff in his hand as he smiled as he looked around at all the greenery. Reaching the edge of the woods which out looked the large lake, Merlin's eyes widened in surprise at the blue haired sixteen year old beautiful girl that knelt near the edge taking a sip from the lake, the backless white dress she wore clung to her curvy frame.

His staff slipped from his fingers, clattering onto the roots under his feet as he cringed at making that sort of mistake as she turned around to face him. Her smile growing as she spotted Merlin, who quickly attempted to pick up his staff as he turned to head home, freezing as he heard her melodic voice speak "Don't go…"

Merlin found himself blushing despite himself as he glanced back to see her walking towards him, chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle to him as she held her hand out to him as she asked "I'm not going to hurt you…What's your name?"

"Em-Emrys…" He nervously replied, his blush darkening as she cheerfully replied with a bright smile

"That's a cute name…I'm Nimueh…"

…

Sona awoke to find Merlin sniffling, tears running down his cheeks as he hugged onto her tightly. Her eyes widening in surprise as she realised Merlin was still asleep as he mumbled "Why…Nimueh…?"

She covered her mouth as she gasped as it all seemed to slip into place and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she hugged him back as she thought sadly 'He loved her…and she betrayed him'

She moved to wipe some of the tears from his cheek as his sniffles died down, his face resting on her hair for a moment before his eyes opened. Merlin blushed as he realised his position, removing himself from her as he spoke, wiping away what was left of his tears "Sorry you had to see me like that Kaichou…"

"Don't worry we all need comfort at some point" Sona spoke sadly, noticing Merlin's eyes widening as he looked at her as she added

"You talk in your sleep"

Merlin sighed in disappointment as he turned away from her as he spoke "I guess you've figured it out considering what was said during the fight yesterday?"

"Yes…You still love her don't you?" Sona asked, Merlin's shoulders slumping as he turned back to her, a bitter smile on his face as he answered

"Yeah…even though she used me and everything…I wish I didn't but…" He was surprised as she pulled his head to her chest, blushing as he felt one of her hands run through his red tipped hair as she opened her mouth to speak only for a blue circle to appear in the room, an girl appearing with black twin ponytails, dressed as a magical girl.

"Oh no…" Sona spoke, realising her sister had came unannounced as Serafall looked at the pair before shouting

"I won't let you take away my sister, you fiend" Launching a barrage of ice spears at Merlin who quickly shot his hand up and casted a magical shield spell before him as his eyes widened as they stuck into it

"Serafall stop it" Sona shouted embarrassed as Reina then entered the room confused as Merlin sighed in relief as Serafall spoke

"Only for you" The Maou then lunged towards her sister, who tried to avoid it only to pull Merlin into the path of it and getting caught by Serafall in a big hug.

"Kaichou…?" Merlin asked, feeling crushed by the magical girl devil, who realised that she wasn't holding her sister.

"How dare you get in my way?" Serafall shouted as she threw Merlin across the room, the devil mage landing on the floor as he groaned, Sona speaking up annoyed and embarrassed

"You're the one who jumped towards him"

"Now I can get rid of him before he takes you from me" Serafall spoke as Merlin's whole body started to get encased in ice.

"He's my servant so leave him alone" Reina spoke up annoyed, Serafall turning to look at the blonde as Merlin spoke slightly embarrassed

"Serafall-san…I'm not trying to take you're sister from you…she was…erm… comforting me"

Serafall turned surprised, noticing Sona blushing as Reina gave the Sitri heir an asking look; the trio looked at Merlin who was dressed in his battle clothes as he stood there, free from the Maou's ice.

"How'd you break free of my ice?" Serafall asked as Merlin sighed, noticing her look over his full appearance as he spoke

"I'm a mage, Serafall-san, and Kaichou's Rook and Phenex-sama's Bishop…"

"Don't mages have staffs?" Serafall asked, Merlin sighing as he shook his head as he answered

"Not all, Serafall-san, it's considered a channelling device and only serves to boost the user's magic"

…

"Ojou-sama…Emrys' staff is nearly repaired to our best ability" The green haired fairy spoke, it had taken them a few months to gather all the pieces not to mention working out the magic to reform the white wooden weapon.

"You've done well considering this is the first time we've reconstructed a mage's staff…" The blue haired fairy spoke with a smile as she looked over the white staff, the cracks from when it had been in pieces before was still noticeable even though it was nearly whole as she added

"He will need it if what I have seen is to come"

…

Merlin scratched the back of his head as he stood in the back garden, dressed in his jeans and blue t-shirt, deciding for the best that he leave it to Sona and Reina to explain to Serafall about him and avoid another attempt by her to get rid of him.

[I find it hard to believe that one of the four Satans could be that immature] Tiamat spoke with an amused tone as Merlin sighed before mentally replying

'I find it hard to believe she's Kaichou's sister…'

He started to tend to his mother's herb garden dutifully as his thoughts turned to what he should do now that Sona knew most of his past concerning Nimueh.

[She should know the rest, young warlock. It would be for the best] Tiamat spoke, deciding to add her thought on the matter as Merlin mentally replied

'I don't think I can relive it just yet…plus I've got to explain to Phenex-sama as well' He was broken from his musings by footsteps, glancing back to see Reina walking out with a sigh of relief as she spoke

"Looks like Leviathan-sama understands…although she's still confused over how it happened and will probably do you in if she finds you with Sitri like that again"

"Well her visit was unexpected…" Merlin replied, managing to hide his red cheeks as he picked up the watering can as he added

"…I take it that Kaichou explained what happened before that" Merlin glanced over to her as she nodded sadly as she spoke

"That's something I didn't expect to be in your past, Merlin…"

"Well don't go spreading it…I don't want to think too much about it because that's how Kaichou found out after Kaito brought it up" Merlin replied as she nodded understandingly as he returned the tools to the shed, coming back out to see Sona and Tsubaki chatting quietly as Reina rolled her eyes at what she was hearing.

"Merlin-kun can you go get some groceries for me" His mother called, Merlin going inside to find her looking over one of her potion books as he asked

"What are you making, Mom?"

"They're for your nightmares, Merlin-kun" She replied with a smile as Merlin sighed understandingly, taking the list she had held out for him as his eye looked over them as he spoke to himself

"Looks like I've got to out into the woods then…"

"What do you mean?" Reina asked as she stepped into the kitchen, Merlin sighing as he spoke

"I'm going on an ingredient run…nothing especially difficult to find it's just that the ones in the garden haven't fully grown yet and some aren't even planted in there"

…

The magic circle appeared in the middle of the wooded area, Merlin, Reina, Sona and Tsubaki appearing from it. The Sitri heir had decided to come along when she realised that they would be looking around the area that Rias' was holding her training camp while Reina had decided to spend some time helping the mage as she flicked through the plant book he'd given her to help him.

"We'll see you at school" Sona spoke before she and Tsubaki walked towards the camp as Merlin replied

"Alright, Kaichou" before he and Reina heading off in the other direction as the blonde she-devil asked

"What am I looking for?"

"King's foil…It's a weed that's used to help with treating poisons…happens also to be good with relaxing the body" Merlin answered as he looked over his list again before folding it and putting it inside his green coat as Reina flicked the book to the right page as they started to look for all the herbs needed as Merlin added

"Don't use you're fire anywhere around here…this place has most of the herbs my mother uses so if it gets destroyed you're only making things harder for next time"

"Right, right…I wasn't planning to torch it all anyway" Reina replied giving him an annoyed look which Merlin ignored as they started to search as she asked

"How many times have you done this?" Merlin took a moment to think as he crouched down, pulling out a pocket knife from his pocket as he cut off some of the plant before putting it into a plastic box as he answered

"I've done this about once or twice every month or so depending on what's needed…although with my mother's garden I should have to do this less"

They continued searching for what was needed, Merlin cutting off what was needed before putting them into there own tub inside his bag while Reina helped him look for some of the other plants on his list.

…

Kaito rushed up the steps to report to his superiors, pulling on his coat as he headed to the council room, knocking on the large ornate double doors before an old yet deep voice called out "Enter!"

Both doors opened by themselves to reveal the large exquisite room, the large circular table in the middle of the room seemed reminiscent of the round table as he noticed all of the elders gazes on him as he coughed into his hand before being addressed by the white bearded wizard opposite where he now stood "What can you tell us from your recent fight with Emrys?"

"Elder, he still fought with his traitorous style but upon mentioning about the Fairy he started using some sort of magical gun which was firing mana filled rounds…"

"A Sacred Gear perhaps…?" The elder asked as Kaito nodded before one of the others spoke up "And what of his staff?"

"Not seen so unless he's got rid of it he's not used it" Kaito answered, thinking for a moment about the feel of Merlin's magic during the fight as the leader spoke up

"You have something more to report to us, Kaito?" The elder spoke looking at him with a calm expression

"His mana it felt darker then before as if he was no longer human…with the appearance of his new weapon I believe that he's become a devil"

Murmurs broke out amongst the group before the old man slammed a hand onto the table, drawing all attention as he spoke "If he has become a devil then we will have to respond accordingly…I want all to take a basic course with the Fallen Magic books we have stored here…I want none to leave this place either or else we risk giving them the knowledge of our plans and I do not want Emrys to be able to use this against us or our allies"

All of them nodded in agreement, Kaito clenching his fist as he planned to get even with the teen once he was ready as the meeting continued and he left, the doors closing behind him as he turned to his right to see Le Fay and Arthur standing there.

"What do you want Pendragon?" Le Fay shrunk slightly as Arthur spoke up

"Heard Emrys beat you badly…and was asked to report to the Hero Faction about him"

"Well tell your precious "Heroes" he's not human any longer…From what I could tell he's a devil…and he using some sort of gun"

"What sort…?" Arthur asked calmly, his intrigue getting the better of him as Kaito shrugged

"It was large and metallic blue…I didn't have time to pay attention to much of the details" Kaito replied with a shrug before he walked off, leaving the two siblings to think about what they now knew.

…

It was evening when the pair returned home, Merlin setting the backpack onto the kitchen table as he looked around for his father while his mother stirred the pot that was set atop of the cooker. Reina looked on confused as Merlin passed the herbs and plants that his mother needed just by the unusual names that were bounced about between them.

"Where's Dad?" Merlin asked, his mother smiling as she tended to the potion as she answered

"You're Uncle found something interesting and couldn't bring it with all the marking he's doing"

"Uncle Negi found something in that giant library?" Merlin asked surprised, Reina looking between them confused as Merlin answered her unspoken question

"Uncle Negi works at an academy at Mahora which has a large library with lots of old magical books hidden around…usually when he comes across something that might be useful he makes a copy of it and gives it to me so I can learn off it"

Reina took a moment to think as she asked "What sort of things has he given you before?"

"Alchemy, Enchantment books…things I don't typically use but could be useful if I needed to make something" Merlin replied with a shrug as he took a seat at the table as he added

"Mom uses the Alchemy book more then I do"

"That's just because you don't have the patience to follow a recipe" She replied with a sigh as she started pouring the sickly green potion into bottles before pouring the last part into a cup to hand back to Merlin, who accepted it before cooling it down with his breath.

"What's that going to do?" Reina asked, Merlin looking to her as he brought to cup to his lips as he answered

"It stops me from dreaming"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Reina asked as Merlin shook his head

"Not really… just like not remembering what you dreamed of when you wake up" He gulped down the sickly potion in one go before setting the empty cup onto the table, the bitter taste of the drink noticeable on his face as he sighed before speaking up

"It'll take effect when I go to sleep so I suggest you don't try any sleep watching spells on me otherwise it'll be a waste of time"

…

The rest of the weekend passed by quietly and currently Merlin was walking to school on the Monday morning talking to Saji about something that they now knew had in common, gaming, while Reina walked on Merlin's other side as she listened

"You need to keep your character's stats focused on what you use them for or to cover up there weaknesses" Merlin spoke as Saji nodded understandingly

"I try to do that but with all the different monsters you face keeping specific is a lot harder then I expected" Saji replied, Reina rolling her eyes as she spoke up

"What's the point of those sorts of games anyway?" Both boys looked at her before shaking there heads as Merlin decided to explain

"They help with planning to fight something as well as being prepared for them so not to get surprised by sudden changes of events…like playing chess you need to plan what the opponent will do and counter it" Reina took a moment to think about it before shrugging

"Right…"

…

Arthur and Le Fay were sat at a table in there base, drinking tea as they spoke

"You really want to go talk to Emrys…" Le Fay asked as Arthur calmly sipped his drink before replying

"Our ancestor's knew each other…I find it only fitting for me to acquaint myself with him…"

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone?" Le Fay asked as Arthur sighed before adding

"Yes, Le Fay…I don't expect he'll stand much chance against my Excalibur now he's a devil…"

Kuroka walked into the room a curious look on her face at seeing the two siblings as she smiled sitting down as she watched Arthur get up

"Don't worry about me Le Fay" He spoke as he left, the witch sighing as Kuroka looked over to her

"Where's he going?"

Le Fay took a moment to think whether to say anything or not before answering "He's going to see someone who similar to us"

"Ooo…Another descendant…? Who is it this time?"

"Merlin…or Emrys depending on the texts" Le Fay answered, Kuroka looking surprised as she replied thoughtfully

"The descendant of the maker of magicians' magic…wow he must be strong"

…

Merlin sighed as he walked along his route to deliver leaflets, his eyes narrowing at noticing the blonde haired young man dressed in a suit looking at him, turning as he prepared himself for a fight as he walked calmly forward before speaking

"Don't worry Emrys…I'm not here to fight you"

"How do you know that name?" Merlin asked annoyed, glancing around to see who was around only to see that the street was empty as the blonde spoke

"I'm Arthur Pendragon…the descendant of the King Arthur and I know because I ran into Kaito"

"So you're here for a fight…" Merlin spoke summoning his Chaos Cannon as he pointed it at the young man who remained calm as he replied

"No…I just wanted to meet the descendant of Merlin"

"Right…" Merlin said in a disbelieving tone as he kept the gun pointed towards him, Arthur's eyes running over the weapon before they widened

"Interesting…you're using the Chaos Cannon as well"

The stand off continued for a few moments before Merlin both noticed the unusual group of people dressed in white coats, Arthur drawing his Excalibur Ruler as he spun on the spot as he spoke "So there's exorcists following you around"

Merlin turned to face the exorcists each pulling out a light sword as he spoke "Really…They could've followed you here"

Pointing his gun at one of the exorcists Arthur retorted "I was not followed…my senses are developed to prevent such"

Merlin tapped his foot on the ground, causing it to shake as he started firing rounds at the Exorcists in front of him who all moved to dodge them, Arthur charging at those that were in front of himself as he started to slash out against them, blocking there holy swords as Merlin spun his grip on his Sacred Gear, the barrel lining up against his forearm as he blocked a light sword before firing a bolt of lightning into the exorcist's stomach, launching him back before he spun the gun again to start taking out others.

The two descendants continued to face against the group of exorcists, working like they'd fought together most there lives as they covered the each other, Merlin finishing off exorcists with is magic and Sacred Gear while Arthur using his Holy Sword.

They both seemed to be fairly relaxed once they'd dispatched the last exorcist both sharing a look of mutual respect as Arthur spoke "Hm…seems like we've got natural skill as a team…"

He turned to start to walk off as he paused before speaking back to Merlin "The elders are planning to use Fallen Angel holy magic against you, Emrys…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked as Arthur turned back as he replied

"It wouldn't be fair if you were surprised by it…" With that he left, giving Merlin more to think about as he picked up one of the discarded light swords, hoping that he could find something to help him understand it as he mentally asked Tiamat

'Could I use holy energy if I understood it…?'

[Maybe…It is deadly to devils like yourself but if you can find a way to incorporate it then I could probably make it work]

Looking down at the exorcists he finally noticed a gun sitting on the floor, discarding the sword to pick it up as he looked at it, shivering at the holy energy coming from it as Tiamat spoke

[Don't accidentally shoot yourself] Merlin rolled his eyes as he took the clip from out of the gun before putting both into his delivery bag as he sighed

'I'm not planning to use it…just understand it in case I need to use it'

[Well don't touch the bullets either, they're holy charged and you'd only injure yourself…if you were a dragon then you'd be fine] Tiamat warned, Merlin eyes widening for a moment at what she said as he started to continue on his route as he mentally asked

'Is there a way?' Tiamat didn't reply as Merlin sighed before mentally added

'Alright…Chaos Dragon you want to keep another surprise for me' Tiamat chuckled at his reply as Merlin hurried to finish his delivery run, his thoughts turning to why he had such an easy time working with Arthur.

'Must be an ancestor thing' He thought.

...

Author's Notes

Another chapter done and decided to have him meet with Arthur and Serafall along with bringing some more of his past up to deal with Nimueh. Thanks for the suggestions on characters to put in and as for his Balance Breaker, I'm wondering if it would be fair enough so that instead of Merlin going like Issei, and getting his Trianna forms for one Balance Breaker, whether it would make sense to allow him to get a few different incomplete version of Balance Breakers before he goes into a combined form which would be a Scalemail form and a perfected Balance Breaker... Considering they never say one user can only have one Balance Breaker per Sacred gear.

Need to work out the real difference between the different races of magic so I can start getting him to learn more and possible have a giant magic off against Georg from the Hero Team at some point and if some one doesn't mind me bouncing off ideas to them then just send me a pm and I'll be glad for your input.

Anyway, another Omake although part of me sees this possible happening in the future given Merlin's mage like appearance when he fights ^^;

Omake

"My show could do with a new character" Serafall spoke cheerfully at seeing Merlin's appearance in his battle clothes, the mage arching his eyebrow as he spoke confused

"Wait...What…?" Sona sighed as she put her hand to her forehead and spoke

"My sister stars in a show in the underworld"

"Oh…" Merlin spoke understanding slightly better but still confused as for why him he noticed Serafall staring at him with puppy dog eyes

"Please…?" She asked, Merlin attempting to resist her asking look before sighing in defeat as he spoke

"Fine…but I'm really busy with school and everything"


	6. Chapter 6

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

[] - Dragon

_"" - mental talking_

_..._

Merlin entered the student council room with his nearly empty delivery bag in hand, Sona and Tsubaki, the only ones in the room aside from himself, was playing chess as he headed over to his bag.

"What delayed you?" Sona asked as she moved one of her pieces ending the game as Merlin opened both bags as he answered

"I was attacked by a group of Exorcists…Managed to get me a souvenir as well" Pulling the Holy gun and clip from out of the delivery bag he noticed both of them looking at him surprised

"Are you alright?" Sona asked moving to check him over to wounds as he replied

"Yeah…fine, I managed to keep there aim off me…" He put them both into his schoolbag, slightly surprised at her concern, as he continued

"Hopefully…If I spend enough time I can work out how to add it in the Chaos Cannon" Sona looked back at him confused as she asked

"Why?"

"Well it'd help if we have to fight a devil…maybe I can even work out some anti holy shield spells or something" Sona's eyes widened as she thought about it, a way to protect devils from Holy power would be priceless to many devils.

"Alright then…would you like a game of chess before you head home?" Sona asked, Tsubaki looking slightly surprised at her friend and master as Merlin nodded as he answered

"Alright Kaichou…I've not played before but I understand the rules" Sona smiled as she moved to set the chessboard up again as Merlin sat opposite her next to Tsubaki as they started the game.

As they played, Yura and Kusaka returned from there own jobs and were watching with intrigue as the pair continued, the game ended in a close win for Sona who managed to notice one of Merlin's traps and stop it as well as the mage making a few mistakes through the game.

"You did well to push me that far for your first game…" Sona spoke as Merlin nodded thoughtfully as he replied

"Yeah…If I hadn't made those mistakes then I'd probably have won" Sona blushed slightly at the thought, she knew Merlin was smart but whether he was smarter then herself had always been the curious line that she'd not been able to figure out between them yet.

"Maybe…" She replied, trying to hide her blush as Merlin got up as he asked

"I'll see you all tomorrow…unless there's something else I'm needed for?" Sona shook her head as she sat there as Yura decided to speak up, surprising the others in the room

"Would you help me study?"

Merlin looked confused at her for a moment before replying "Yeah…Is tomorrow, after school, alright?"

She nodded eagerly while smiling as Merlin picked up his bag as he spoke "Ok…guess we can meet in here beforehand"

"Alright" Yura replied finding her cheeks heating up slightly as he left.

"Why do you need help studying?" Sona asked seriously as the turquoise haired girl turned to look at there master, nervously as Kusaka gave her a teasing smile.

…

Merlin sat at his desk in his room trying to set up the magic circle he would need to use on a piece of paper. The clothe bundle on his left was the bullets from the clip which he'd got his mother to remove to avoid injuring himself as he thought

'This'll take longer then I expected' The magic circle he was using while being complex took a lot of time to work its magic and decipher the equation that made it work and he still had to adjust it and tweak it so he could use it for the Chaos Cannon.

[Are you sure it'll work?] Tiamat asked as Merlin double checked the book he was using to help him, pushing his glasses up his nose as he mentally replying

'I think so…although this was originally meant to be used on magical items made by other human spell casters…I'd like to think the tweaks would give me whatever's different between Fallen and Mage magic on paper for me'

[…If it does then anti holy shields?]

'Well it would be helpful to the others if they can protect themselves against it completely…maybe even as an enchantment for weapons for Rating Games' He mentally replied as he did the final checks and adjustments as the door opened and Reina looked in

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously as Merlin took the bundle of clothe, opening it before sliding the bullets into the centre of the magic circle as she added surprised

"Those are Holy bullets….? What are you doing with Holy bullets?"

"Relax Phenex-sama…I'm just working out how its done…well if this magic circle works right" Merlin replied as he finished setting it all up before starting up the spell, a small jolt of lightning jumping to his hand which he shook in surprise.

"Why?" Reina asked as Merlin checked for injured over his hand before rubbing his hands against his t-shirt.

"For the Chaos Cannon…and maybe coming up with shield spells to block them completely" Merlin replied as Reina stopped with whatever she was going to say to think it over.

"Alright…just keep them away from me" Reina replied as she left the room, Merlin taking a moment to check to see if the spell was working right as he glanced at the start of the formula appearing on the bottom of the paper away from the magic circle.

…

"Ojou-sama, you can't just go to Japan on your own…your teleport would be noticeable by those there and what if he attacks you before you can explain?" Gator asked as she watched the blue haired young woman prepare for her journey.

"Emrys is not like that, Gator, you should know you have watched the pools for long enough… and the Devils won't notice my teleport in or out if I perform the quick jump in my sprite form…"

"I know…Ojou-sama but…" Gator tried to rebuke as the blue haired Fairy put her hand up as she spoke

"I'm leaving you in charge of the vision pools, Gator… I want you to send word immediately to me if anything happens" She looked at the newly fixed white staff, cracks still noticeable down its shaft, she picked it up in her hands looking over it like it held the answers to what she was about to do as she added

"We don't need Emrys finding out that she survived"

"Of course, Viviane-sama" Gator spoke as she bowed; not liking anything that Viviane was doing just because of her twin's actions before with Emrys. Viviane picked up her own staff, crystal in appearance which was topped by what looked to be a blue rose surrounded by strands of the staff.

"Emrys will need his staff as well…if he's to protect those he cares about" Viviane spoke as she activated a teleportation circle under her feet with a tap of her staff.

…

Merlin wondered why Yura seemed to be annoyed at Kusaka about something as he entered the council room, Sona and Tsubaki were busy with papers, as Yura brightened up at seeing him as he spoke "Hey…"

"Hey Merlin-kun" Yura spoke up as she took hold of her bag as she added

"Ready to go…?"

"Yeah unless Kaichou has something for me to do" Merlin replied as Sona looked up as she spoke

"No… nothing today"

The pair said there goodbyes as they started to leave, walking alongside each other as they chatted about what they were going to be studying about before a weird feeling ran through Merlin as he stopped walking

_"Emrys…I wish to return that which belongs to you"_ A familiar female voice rang through his head, turning as he tried to identify where it came from as it spoke up again

_"Please come to the roof of your school"_

'What do you think, Tiamat?' Merlin asked, Tiamat taking a moment to think as she asked

[What could she have, young warlock..?]

"What's wrong, Merlin-kun?" Yura asked as Merlin turned to look at her as he spoke

"I've got something to do…can you wait for me at the gate?"

'Not sure unless…she's got my staff' Merlin thought as she replied

"I guess why?"

[Why would she have your staff?] Tiamat asked curiously

'I left it after Nimueh died…it fell to pieces from just deflecting the spell she used against me after I barely got out of that cave' Merlin answered, taking a moment to come up with an answer

"I think I left a book in the classroom…" She looked confused at him as Merlin started to head up towards the roof, deciding to follow him as her confusion grew as she realised he was headed up to the roof.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he started to back up at the sight of Viviane, her wings in hiding, and being the twin of Nimueh had more of an effect on him then she'd expected as he spoke shocked "You…can't be here…"

"I'm not her Emrys…" Viviane spoke up as Yura sprung out to stand between Merlin and the Fairy before asking

"Who are you?" Viviane silently sighed as she kept her gaze locked on Merlin as she spoke

"I'm Viviane…Nimueh was my twin and I'm sorry for what she did to you"

Yura looked back at Merlin as he seemed to calm down only slightly as he spoke in a serious tone "You have my staff, why?"

Viviane held out the white wooden weapon towards him as she spoke with a calm smile "I wanted to make up for what she did to you…and repairing it seemed like the best way"

Merlin stepped forward as he took a moment to look at her eyes before resting his hand on the staff, a familiar feeling running through his fingers as he looked over it all as he noticed the cracks on it still

"It wasn't possible to completely repair it but it will take a lot to cause it to break again" Viviane spoke as Merlin seemed to finally trust her as he replied

"Thank you, Viviane-san…Is that all you came for?"

"Yes…I will take my leave now…I have other matters to attend to" Viviane answered as she tapped her staff against the floor, the magical circle appearing underfoot as she bowed to them

"Take care, Merlin and if you ever have need of my assistance then just use your staff to contact me" She spoke before activating the magical circle and teleporting away from them as the two girls turned to look at Merlin as he looked over the staff again.

'I don't think I can use this still' He thought to himself as Tiamat spoke up

[You may as well keep it just in case] Merlin nodded to himself, noticing Yura's concern as he used a spell to put it into his dimension pocket, where his battle clothes were before sighing as he spoke

"Let's get to studying then"

"What was that about?" Yura asked curiously as they started downstairs, Merlin sighing before asking

"What do you know about Nimueh?" Yura looked down from what she'd overheard she was someone really close to Merlin from when he was younger but not much else as she answered

"I only overheard that she was someone important to you…"

"That's true…" Merlin sighed as he started to explain what Sona knew as well as about his staff being destroyed by Nimueh when she'd attacked him.

…

A few buildings away Nimueh stood, watching the scene with a sinister smirk, she had managed to hide her presence from her sister with a combination of devil and Fairy magic and now realised how she could use her master's plan to get back at Merlin for trapping her in that cave.

She was dressed in a black corset which showed off her figure and a short ruffled skirt, her long blue hair had been cut shoulder length and seemed to spike out and her Fairy wings had been replaced by two similar sized pairs of devil wings which were in the shape of a cross on her back.

Activating a teleport spell under her feet she soon found herself standing in the castle of her master, who was an obnoxious twerp that none of the other high class devils wanted to be associated with as she started to walk towards his private room.

She opened the double doors with a flick of her wrist to find the silver haired young man with his feet up on his wooden desk as he napped with some sort of magazine covering his face.

"Vine-sama, I've finished the task you assigned to me"

A grumble signalled she'd been heard as Vine put his feet down while setting the magazine closed on the desk as he spoke up "What did you find out Nimueh?"

"Reina Phenex is only surrounded by five servants, two pawns, and a Rook, Knight and Bishop…Although she's also near the Sitri heir and Gremory heir but Gremory is preparing for a rating game against the older brother Raiser"

"Hmm…Interesting… Any of her servants you think will be a problem?" he asked as Nimueh nodded and answered

"The Bishop I have personal knowledge that he's stronger then most would expect…but I should be able to take him" The devil looked curious as he spoke

"Oh…so that's the Emrys who managed to deflect your spell…well I'll leave them to you, my Queen"

Nimueh smiled, glad she would be able to take out Emrys as she turned to make the rest of the preparations for there plan before it could start.

…

Merlin entered the living room, having just checked up on the magic circle working away in his room, his eyes widening at seeing a blushing Reina, Sona, Tsubaki and Yura looking through a book as his mother spoke

"Merlin-kun was sooo cute when he was a child and couldn't resist helping me with potions even if he didn't know what to do" Reina blushed from where she sat looking over the pictures which she'd already seen as Merlin wondered why Sona and Tsubaki had come before bringing his mind back onto the matter at hand

"Mom! Why are you embarrassing me?" Merlin shouted red faced from where he stood as she smiled relaxed at him

"We were just waiting for you Merlin-kun and I figured this was a good way to pass the time"

"You said you'd not get them out before I had a girlfriend" Merlin retorted, missing the quartet of girls blushing as his mother replied

"Well they are girl friends…" She smiled, Merlin blushing as he twitched and quickly retorted

"That's not the same thing!"

"Maybe I should get the photos of when you were a baby out as well" She asked with a calm smile

"Alright…I give, just don't show me as a baby" Merlin replied quietly with his head down to hide his blush as the girls wondered why as he sat on the floor and started with his homework.

"What are you doing in a picture with all those school girls?" Reina asked turning the book so he could see as he embarrassedly replied

"My uncle trained me for a little while and some how his students found out about me visiting and so insisted to help him look after me…and that was taken at my going away party before I returned to be taught by my parents"

…

Nimueh smirked as she watched the students leave the school on Friday; her wings were hidden as she disguised herself in the school uniform as she headed inside to set up the trap to catch the bird.

Entering the kendo club she noticed that the only person left in there was a purple haired young woman who was holding her shinai as she continued through with her practice, along with the two Pawns who were sparring against each other.

"What do you want here?" She heard behind her turning to see Yukihana staring seriously at her, Nimueh quick to smirk as she spoke

"I want you're Master here now otherwise I'll starting attacking"

"What is your business here?" Saeko asked as she narrowed her eyes, Nimueh giving her a dark smile as she pointed a finger toward her, energy building up until another voice spoke up

"You were asked a question?" Reina stepped into view with Merlin and Asuna a few steps behind her as Nimueh smiled at Merlin

"Long time no see Emrys-kun…" Merlin's face turned pale as he recognised her smile, moving forward as he spoke shocked

"Nimeuh….How…I thought you died in that cave"

"She's…but you said she was dead Merlin" Reina spoke surprised along with the others as Nimueh's face darkened as she spoke

"I would've if my master hadn't saved me…" With a wave of her hand all of the people around the bluenette found themselves unable to move as she turned her finger towards Saeko a beam of energy hitting her in the stomach as she shouted in pain and toppled over in agony.

Nimueh turning to skip over to Merlin putting a hand on his cheek as she spoke sinisterly "You know I never loved you, Emrys-kun…I was just after your spells and now I'm after your Master cause she will help return Vine-sama's family to power"

Tears streamed down Merlin's face as Nimueh tittered before moving to stand in front of Reina activating a magic circle under her feet as she spoke "By the time you get free it'll be too late"

Merlin tried to force his body to move as the magic circle took Reina and Nimueh away as he heard Tiamat speak

[Call for Viviane's help…this is Fairy magic after all]

Merlin turned his focus to calling his staff the white weapon clattering onto the floor at his feet as he continued to focus on a help message.

His call for help was soon answered as another magic circle appeared on the floor before them Viviane stepping out as she tapped her staff against the floor, undoing the spell Nimueh had placed on them as Merlin quickly picked up his staff as he rushed over to Saeko as Katase followed over to Merlin as she asked

"What was she on about?" Merlin checked that the third year was breathing, finding it shallow as he got to work on healing her as Viviane answered

"Nimueh and Emrys, were a couple before…she tried to kill him and his natural instincts kicked into protect himself"

Merlin rubbed the tears from his eyes as he took a deep breathe as he focused again on a stronger spell to heal Saeko as Asuna and Yukihana discussed

"How can we follow if we don't know where they've gone?" Asuna asked as Yukihana nodded before adding

"She did this all on her own so her fellow servants will be on high alert, if there are any, should we even find them"

Merlin sighed in relief as he removed his hands from her now healed wounds as Viviane spoke "You used ten years of your own life to heal her…"

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time…and I know how to get after them" Merlin replied as he headed over to where the two girls had teleported as he continued

"They used a magic circle to travel…I can probably track it by duplicating its details and applying it onto our clan circle"

"I can help you with that…" Viviane spoke as she moved over to help him, Murayama looking at Saeko as she asked

"What about Busujima-sempai?"

"We should move her so that she will think what had happened here was a dream" Yukihana answered as Merlin nodded

"I'll take her to the infirmary and wait for her to come to" Katase spoke, picking up the kendo club captain easily with her devil strength before leaving to cover up what else she needed to as the circle appeared between Merlin and Viviane as the latter spoke

"It's done"

"Let's go" Merlin spoke, a tinge of rage in his tone as he changed into his battle clothes, pulling down the brim of his hat to cover his eyes as he stepped onto the circle soon followed by the trio of girls as Viviane saw them off.

…

Author's Notes

Hope you like the build up to the next chapter, as for Saeko, yes she is going to be a part of Reina's peerage and figured this would be a good start for introducing her into it all, although the start of the next chapter's going to be a big battle.

Anyway all reviews are welcome as well as ideas, I've just about figured out who's going to be in Reina's peerage as well just have to work out as and when to introduce/ add them in.


	7. Chapter 7

"" - Speaking

'' - Thinking

[] - Dragon

...

When the glow faded, Merlin looked around to find that they were in a large dark corridor, medieval torches lining the passageway as Merlin glanced back at the trio of girls behind him.

"Someone should go tell the Phenex Clan" Merlin spoke as they each nodded in agreement before Murayama spoke up

"I'll go…" She summoned the magic circle behind her as Asuna spoke, tightening her grip on her rapier.

"Try to be quick…" The brunette nodded as she rushed into the magic circle which took her to the Phenex Castle. Merlin starting to walk forwards as Yukihana asked

"Did your work with those holy bullets finish?" Merlin shook his head as he answered

"The magic circle got delayed so it's still working…"

Asuna sighed as they started walking towards large doors, holy bullets would've made this easier but she trusted her friends as they continued forward, noticing that Yukihana had made two kunai out of her Yuki-onna powers.

Entering the room at the end of the corridor they found themselves in what looked to be a training hall, each surprised to see the waiting Nimueh, who had changed into her normal clothes, was stood near the other side of the room.

She clapped her hands with a mock impressed look on her face as she spoke "I didn't expect that you'd break it that fast, Emrys-kun…I must say I'm impressed that your that strong to overcome Fairy magic"

"Where is Reina, Nimueh? Tell me or else…" Merlin spoke seriously as Nimueh laughed

"Or else what…? You're going to attack your love…Don't make me laugh" She clicked her fingers and from out of the shadows a trio of ten foot tall rock golems charged at them.

"One each then" Asuna spoke as she gripped her rapier tighter as she struck out with it towards the golem charging at her, her superior speed allowing her to dodge its large slow swings. Yukihana nodded in agreement as she started to use her kunai and her Yuki-onna powers, her Rook strength allowing her to fight strength with strength against the golem.

Merlin raised a hand towards the remaining golem which was coming at him before clenching his fist, the rock creature caving in on itself before it resembled a large boulder as he turned back to Nimueh

"So it's you and me, Ermys-kun…Care to dance?" Nimueh asked with a mock coy smile before she flew to dodge the large boulder from the mage.

"How could you use me? I loved you and abused it all" Merlin roared as he blasted lightning magic at the fairy, Nimueh easily ducking and weaving around his attacks as she giggled sinisterly

"I always wanted power…and I could sense it inside you" She took a moment to sketch her fingers in the air before pointing to the floor, vines erupting from the ground around him as Merlin quickly blasted them all away with a blast of flame at his feet.

"I figured if I learnt all your spells I would have it but I seem to have been mistaken" Nimueh continued as Merlin summoned his Chaos Cannon and started unloading rounds at the Fairy only for them all to miss before Nimueh shot a bolt of energy at him, Merlin managing to put up a magical shield in time to block it, which disappeared as soon as he started shooting again to little avail.

Nimueh held her hands above her head as she formed a bolt of white flames before throwing it at Merlin who quickly put up a familiar magic circle up. Her attack hit the shield before bouncing back towards her. She managed to dodge her own attack before taking an ice round to one of her wings, which was now frozen over.

"By now…Vine-sama probably already had his way with your master"

"Shut up…" Merlin spoke angrily as he channeled mana into his weapon. The Chaos Cannon glow nearly blinding as the Sacred Gear reacted to his wish to win, getting encased in blue ball of light which consumed his hand as well.

He put his other hand into the ball as he gripped onto something inside the ball of blue light, withdrawing both hands as the ball dispersed in sparkles of blue light to show that Merlin was now holding another identical version of the Chaos Cannon in his right hand as he pointed both guns at Nimueh, her eyes widening in curiously and worry at him as both chambers turned a coppery colour

"Meteor Rain!" He roared, a magic circle appearing a few inches before both barrels as he pulled the triggers in sync, the pair of rounds multiplying into dozens once they hit the magic circle, peppering the area where Nimueh was floating, several hitting her as she tried to dodge most of them.

Merlin panted as he looked at the dust cloud formed by his attack as he felt Tiamat sweatdrop

[That might be going over the top….but at least you hit her…its too draining though]

"Oh my….such a destructive attack" Nimueh spoke as the cloud dispersed, several bullet wounds covered her body yet she was still able to move as she pointed her hand to him before a blast of pale light shot at him.

Merlin put up his magic circle again to block it before firing at her, only managing to score a few hits as Nimueh continued to easily dodge them and managing to clip him with some of her own magic attacks on his arms and sides.

"Why don't you use that fancy little attack again…or does it use too much energy for a repeat performance?" Nimueh asked with a knowing smile, figuring that if she could endure another of those attacks she could easily finish off Merlin.

[It's done…] Tiamat spoke, Merlin mentally smirking as he gripped both guns tighter as he closed his eyes to think for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them. His eyes looking sharply at her, the chamber of his left gun turned pure white while the right one turned coppery.

"Holy Meteor Rain!" Merlin roared, the two bullets joining before hitting the magic circle which rained out numerous white bullets which caught Nimueh off guard as they smashed her into the wall which cratered around her as she suffered the attack, the dust soon settling to show that's where she remained unconscious from the pure force she'd been hit with. Merlin dropping down to one knee as he panted heavily as he tried to recover his breath so he continued on.

[Combining different bullets… Interesting] Tiamat spoke surprised as Merlin looked over the girls to see them each tiredly looking at three piles of rubble before turning to look at him as he asked

"Are you all alright?" Both replied with a nod, either too tired to speak or not wanting to as he pulled himself to his feet as Asuna asked

"How about you Merlin-san?" Merlin just nodded, despite the pain coming from his hands, the use f holy energy having made them, as he forced himself to start towards the only pair of doors in the room, blasting them open with some wind magic before rushing down the corridor as fast as his body would allow.

…

Reina wished that she could use her powers at the moment but the seals which covered the room seemed to block any devil power from being used. Vine was approaching her with a superior smirk on his face even if his devil powers was sealed he could still overpower the girl and continue on his family line.

Reina had already lost her uniform's waistcoat and cape to the silver haired devil and half of the buttons on her shirt had been pulled off when Vine had forced her shirt open, showing her pink lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"You should just give up, Reina…no one's coming to save you" Vine spoke with a knowing tone as Reina shook her head defiantly

"Some one will come save me…if it's not my servants then it will definitely be my family" She retorted as she tried to keep as much distance from him as both turned there gazes to the doors as something hit them.

Vine's face darkened while Reina's brightened, her savior was trying to get in as she turned to see Vine charging at her as a shout came from the other side of the door

"Dragon Bolt!" Reina's face broke out into a happy smile as the doors burst open under the force of the attack, revealing Merlin standing there with his two guns trained on Vine as he spoke

"Are you alright Phenex-sama?" Sparing her a glance to see her happily nodding, tears welling up in her eyes as her knees buckled underneath her.

"Emrys…" Vine hissed angrily, throwing his open palm at the mage, blue lightning shooting out which hit Merlin's newly erected magic shield as it forced him back into the corridor.

Vine walked after him as he smirked back to Reina as he spoke "I'll be back in a minute dear…"

Reina tried to use her own fire powers only to find that the doors closed and the seals reappeared over the room.

…

Merlin dodge another bolt of lightning as closed in the distance between them so he could finish this fight quickly, summoning a magic shield to block another bolt launched at him as he concentrated on using his Holy rounds despite the pain in his hands from using it.

"You can't defeat a high class devil like me by yourself boy" Vine spoke proudly as he continued to used magic against his shield which started to crack under the force

"Well this should help" Merlin retorted pointing both Chaos Cannons at him before firing a holy bullet from each, the two white rounds striking Vine in his shoulders as he shouted in pain before realizing that Merlin had the barrel to his forehead as a familiar voice called out from behind him

"Stop Bishop…" Merlin kept his weapon pressed to the high class devil's head as he looked back to see Raiser looking angrily at Vine, in his right hand was Nimueh who was still unconscious from the attacks she'd taken from him, Merlin sighed before firing a round into Vine's groin. The silver haired devil dropping to the floor as he screamed in pain like a girl, Merlin smirking slightly as Raiser shuddered slightly, his face paled then it had been.

"Why'd you do that?" Raiser asked as Merlin shrugged, dismissing his weapons as he spoke

" Didn't want him to get away" With that he headed to get Reina again, opening the door before he soon found himself on his back and enveloped in her hug as she buried her head into his chest as she spoke "Thank you, Merlin-kun…You come just in time to stop him"

Merlin smiled tiredly as he finally saw the vulnerable side of Reina, wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her back as he spoke to calm her "Don't worry Reina-sama…Your safe now"

"Are you alright, Reina?" Raiser asked as he hefted Vine up by the collar despite his pained protests and complaints.

Reina blushed at realizing her brother had heard and saw her, sitting up on him as she nodded with a smile "Yeah…Nii-san"

"Good…I'll take out the trash then"

Both got to their feet, Reina surprised as Merlin handed her his coat, revealing the white dress shirt that was underneath, slightly blood marks from where Nimueh's attacks had struck through his coat as she happily pulled it on.

Raiser dragged both of the devils he had a hold on back into the hall, Reina and Merlin close behind before the blonde devil threw them both in a pile before he lit his hands in flames as he spoke "How dare you kidnap my sister…You don't deserve to live any longer"

With that he torched both of them, Merlin surprised as Reina put her arms around his waist as she kissed his cheek, Merlin blushing despite himself as she spoke

"Thank you again…" She felt calmer already as she blushed at seeing Murayama, Asuna and Yukihana smiling at the pair despite feeling slightly jealous.

…

Saeko awoke in the infirmary; part of her knew that she hadn't dreamed of Merlin saving her as her cheeks tinged pink as his soft random gibberish rang through her head again, turning as Katase entered the room smiling upon seeing that she was awake.

"Nice to see you awake, Busujima-sempai" Katase spoke, mentally reminding herself to thank Merlin for healing her as she took the seat next to the bed as Saeko asked

"Where's Tsunagi-kun?"

"Tsunagi-kun? What do you mean sempai…you just collapsed earlier" Katase replied giving her a look of confusion, hoping that she was convincing enough as Saeko's eyes narrowed as she sat up

"I know he saved me…" She looked down to see her uniform was perfectly fine despite what she remembered had happened as Katase tried to sway her by asking

"How would Tsunagi-kun save you…he's nothing special aside from his smarts…?" Saeko mentally sighed, Katase was either being tight lipped or it had really been a dream. She could've sworn that it was real as the memories hadn't faded in her mind and even if it was a dream why would she come up with that, she'd only seen him around the school, never met Tsunagi or knew anything outside of what a few members of the club spoke about and that had been started by Katase and Murayama.

Saeko explained what she knew to be the events up to why she was currently there, noting that Katase was trying to push her to believe that it was all a dream. Finally the purple haired third year settled on going to talk with Tsunagi herself, feeling the pink haired girl was hiding something from her still.

…

Merlin stopped himself from yawning, with a hand over his mouth, as his master, Yukihana and Raiser explained what had happened to Lady Phenex, he was feeling complete drained between all the mana he'd used, along with his Sacred Gear powering up and his minor injuries as Lady Phenex spoke up to Merlin

"I take it you are who I have to thank for saving my daughter" She smiled as Merlin gave a tired nod, keeping his mouth clamped shut as he stifled another yawn before speaking

"Yes…Phenex-sama" She noticed his tired eyes as she spoke

"Well…we should let you go rest and come up with a suitable reward for saving her from those two" She turned towards her daughter as she added

"Reina-chan... I'd like to talk to you about something so can you stay here"

"Alright Oka-sama" Reina replied before turning to her servants as she added

"We'll have to find out from Katase whether Busujima-san believed it was all a dream…But she would be a good Knight if she would join us…"

Merlin gave a small nod in agreement before Yukihana spoke up "Sempai doesn't seem like the sort to want to become a devil without a good enough reason though"

Lady Phenex started to usher them off as she spoke "Go now and rest, especially you Merlin-kun"

He nodded in understanding, noticing that Yukihana was keeping him standing up at the moment, much to the annoyance of Reina, as Asuna activated the magic circle underneath there feet before they transported back to the human world as Lady Phenex turned to address her son

"You can go too, Raiser-kun… you've got to prepare for that ratings game still don't you?"

"Yes…but its not like its going to be much of a competition" Raiser retorted with a shrug as he thought over seeing Merlin using Holy energy with his Sacred Gear, a small shudder running down his back as he left the two to chat as Reina asked nervously

"What's wrong Oka-sama?"

"What do you think of Merlin-kun?" Lady Phenex asked with a smile which grew as she saw her daughter blush and look down embarrassed as she avoided answering it.

…

Merlin yawned as he woke, turning his blurry gaze around the room as Tiamat spoke up

[Looks like you've still got work to do with the Holy rounds]

Merlin nodded as he looked to his now healed hands, during the fight he'd felt some of the backlash from using the Holy rounds in his weapons as he mentally asked 'Could you reduce the backlash?'

[No...You're converting mana into Holy energy so your hands will suffer every time you used it]

"Guess I'll just have to avoid using it...at least until I've modified the formula to avoid the backlash" He spoke to himself thoughtfully, looking up as the door opened to reveal Reina holding a tray of food as she blushed at seeing he was already awake.

"I figured you would have trouble getting up considering you looked dead on your feet when Oka-sama was there" She spoke with a smile, Merlin reaching to his bedside table to pull his glasses on as he managed to pull himself to sit up.

"Darn it… I slept in" Merlin grumbled as he noticed it was about lunchtime as Reina set the tray on his lap as she spoke

"Relax… I've informed Sitri about what happened yesterday so you're off from doing your duties today"

"Oh…Thanks" Merlin spoke as he looked over the large meal before him, digging into it as Reina sat on the edge of his bed watching him for a few moments before he asked

"Heard anything about Busujima-sempai?" Reina shook her head as she spoke

"Katase said that she didn't believe what she said to her but she can't ask you about it till Monday so…"

"I'll have to explain things then" Merlin interrupted as Reina sighed as she nodded before asking

"Why'd you use ten years to save her?"

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time…anyway you'd want to revive her as a servant I figured at the time, given she is the captain of the Kendo club" Merlin answered as Reina nodded in agreement before focusing back on his meal.

The door opening a few moments later as his father peeked around it with a smile as he spoke "Nice to see you're recovering, son…I got what your Uncle wanted to give you"

Merlin set down his chopsticks as he accepted the leather bound book from his father, flicking it open to one of the first pages as he looked through it while Reina decided to have a look herself

"…I could've done with this yesterday" Merlin spoke with a sigh as he looked over the page of healing spells, flicking ahead to see spells to cure poisons and bolstering the body.

"Well I'll leave you two to it" His father spoke with a teasing smile as he left the room, Merlin blushing as he closed the book and set it off to the side as he worked to finish the meal, looking up to find Reina staring at him with red cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as Reina blushed more as she spoke embarrassed

"Erm…I was wondering what you thought…of my cooking?"

"It's great…" Merlin replied, hiding his surprise that she knew how to cook in the first place, given she was a daughter of a high class family it made sense she wouldn't have know how to, Reina blushing more as she smiled at him.

…

The mage was even more surprised when Sona and Tsubaki came over during the evening, he may have been drained from yesterday but one good night sleep had healed his wounds, which he suspected was with Reina's help as well as recovering a good chunk of mana and other then that he was fine to move around.

They currently were sat in the living room as they chat, Merlin finding himself on the receiving end of a verbal beating by Sona

"You should've at least sent someone to tell us even if we weren't able to help you…I mean you didn't even know what you would be facing there for all you could've known you'd have to fight a full peerage with just two allies…"

"Kaichou…calm down" Merlin replied as he shrank in his seat slightly realising how close there faces were as he blushed, Sona soon following as she took a deep breath before moving to sit back in her seat as he continued

"If we waited any longer, Reina-sama would've been in more trouble then she was…fighting a full peerage would've meant I'd have had more targets to hit rather then just aiming at one, making my attacks more effective…and I trust Yukihana-san and Asuna-san to look out for me as well as they expect me to for them…anyway I would've done the same for you"

Sona blushed at his last comment, any reply dying in her mouth as a small part of her mind imagined Merlin breaking in like a heroic knight to save her from the big bad before silently cursing Serafall for her show putting ideas into her head. Tsubaki next to her had a similar blush and image running through her from Merlin's comment, managing to keep it partially hidden by the cup of tea she was holding.

…

Author's Notes

This chapter introduces another special shot which was inspired from the Megaman NT series, the Spreader although tweaked slightly. Figured that with Merlin understanding Holy energy would have a backlash considered he's channelling the energy into them, as well as him not being able to combine shots inside the gun although might tweak it as when he uses just one gun he can but dual wielding he can't.

Not sure what I'm going to give Merlin as a reward yet but I'll probably come up with something. As for Reina's peerage members will be Lucy Heartfilia, as a Bishop, and Erza Scarlet, as a Pawn x3, from Fairy Tail, Saeko from Highschool of the Dead as a Knight, Inner/Real Moka, as a Rook, and Mizore, as a Pawn x3, from Rosario + Vampire. Currently I've decided to introduce Erza when Xenovia and Irina first show up during the Excalibur hunt and I'll probably get Saeko to join next chap, the others I'm not too sure yet so ideas are welcome.

Issei will be keeping his standard harem considering Merlin got enough on his plate being between Sona and Reina to start with.


	8. Chapter 8

Reina blushed as she noticed the confused look on Merlin's face, wondering if what she'd asked of him before was too much as he spoke "Wait…you want to sleep in my bed…?"

Reina nodded shyly as Merlin put a hand on the back of his head, trying to hide his own blush as he thought for a moment, he could understand why considering what she'd been through with Vine but her whole shift to being friendly to him was a little surprising to say the least.

"Alright…" Merlin spoke, Reina smiling as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Merlin's eyes widened and his blush darkening as she started to strip in front of him, turning as he spoke annoyed

"What the hell…? I thought you were already ready for bed?"

Reina giggled at his reaction, feeling more comfortable at her Bishop's discomfort as she spoke "I can't sleep unless I'm naked, Merlin-kun…I thought guys like that?"

"If you don't remember I'm not a typical guy" Merlin replied embarrassed as he tried to stop his blush, forcing himself not to look back.

"No…you're not…you're better" Reina spoke quietly to herself, smiling as she got under the covers.

…

Saeko walked to school with a clear plan in her head as she looked around for Merlin, soon spotting the second year walking with Saji and Reina, the latter giving him furtive embarrassed glances while the black haired teen seemed to be happily chatting to Saji.

Deciding to wait till he was alone she continued to walk, casting her own glances as she tried to work out the best way to meet with him, reaching the school grounds she saw that the trio joined up with he student council along with others as she entered the school grounds.

'How do I get to be alone with him…?' She thought calmly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at how it sounded in her head which she quickly shook away as she headed inside for classes. Glancing back she found herself surprised at seeing Merlin glance away from her as if he'd been watching her without her noticing, her blush returning as she headed inside.

"I've decided on what club we'll be in the school" Reina spoke up, drawing Merlin's attention as Saji looked curiously as the blonde she-devil continued

"We'll be the movie club…"

"That's sounds fairly easy for the rest of us" Merlin spoke as Reina concealed her blush as she added

"Well we'll be making a couple of movies for when the festival comes around" Saji and Merlin looked surprised as the latter asked

"Erm…isn't that going to be difficult with just the six of us…unless we start getting some help"

"Don't worry about that right now…I'm getting some help with writing the script so I'm not going to spoil it now" Reina replied with a smile, walking a few steps ahead of the two boys as her blush darkened at the thoughts of what she could get away with.

"I guess you'll be the leading man then" Saji spoke amused as Merlin nodded as he added

"Along with any other male role written…unless you want to help?" Saji shook his hands in front of him as he looked at his friend

"Oh, no I'm not going to be signed up for anything that might make things for me more complicated"

"How do you think I feel…?" Merlin replied with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair as they finally reached the school grounds.

…

"I can't believe what you had to do to save Phens-sempai" Saji spoke as he looked to Merlin, who nodded as he chewed his mouthful of his lunch, swallowing as he clocked Saeko watching him again before he spoke

"I'll see you later for training right? …I've got to do something while I've got a chance"

"Yeah…Training with you has helped me a lot although I wish you'd stop cancelling your attacks on me" Saji replied as Merlin put his lunch away as he shrugged

"Force of habit… don't worry you'd rather not have the damage I could cause in one battle" Merlin replied before pulling his bag over his shoulder as he headed over to where Saeko was watching him from. Saeko turning her gaze away as she focused on her lunch, part of her wondering whether she'd been seen by him which was answered when she heard

"Busujima-sempai, have I done something wrong?" She turned to see Merlin standing there with a confused look on her face. Saeko shook her head as she spoke

"No…just there's been a lot of talk about you in my club…" Merlin blushed slightly never expecting he'd be popular at this school.

"Oh…Could I ask something in private…?" Merlin asked, Saeko blushing despite herself as she noticed a fair few of the students looking at them with interest as she nodded

"Alright…follow me" Saeko quickly stood from the bench, leading Merlin to behind the old school building before looking around for others as she turned back to speak to him, curious

"So what did you want to ask, Tsunagi-kun?"

"…I think you're the one with the question, Busujima-sempai, I just figured now would be a good time to answer it" Merlin spoke, a small part of him realising he'd just started up the rumour mill. Saeko looked surprising at him as she took a defensive stance as she asked

"What did happen Friday?" Merlin smiled slightly as he kept warily looking around before deciding to explain a few things to her, her eyes wide as she spoke confused

"So you're a Mage… and you healed me after that girl attacked me…that's like I remember but why was Phens-san there?"

"I can answer that…" Reina spoke as she came round the corner to see the pair, nodding to Merlin to get him to keep an eye out for people as she explained what was left to her, Saeko's confusion fading to understanding before she asked Reina

"I wish to join…so I can pay my debt back to Tsunagi-kun"

"You don't have to do that Busu…" Merlin started only to be cut off by Reina as she smiled and spoke

"Alright…If you wait after school we'll do it then…and you can't tell anyone else about what we've spoken about here" Saeko nodded in understanding as Merlin silently sighed before noticing Saeko's gaze had turned to him as she bowed to him, feeling embarrassed at her formality as she spoke

"I'll do my best to protect you, Tsunagi-kun. I owe you for saving me"

"Please, Busujima-sempai you can just call me Merlin…we'll be allies after all…and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Merlin replied, feeling embarrassed at her declaration as she smiled slyly at him. It felt weird to have someone actively declare that they would protect him after everything he'd been through before only those few family members had looked out for him when they could and it had been left to himself for the most part.

"Only if you call me Saeko, Tsunagi-kun" She replied

"Alright, Saeko-sempai" Merlin replied as the bell rang out to signal the end of lunch.

…

Merlin sighed in relief as his last lesson ended, starting to pack up his things as Yukihana, Katase and Murayama waited for him as the pinkette asked "Has Phens-sempai said anything about this script she's writing?"

"Nothing…except she's getting help with it" Merlin replied, seeing the trio sigh disappointed as Yukihana spoke up

"The idea of a movie club seems a good one"

"Yeah…I like the idea just not too keen on acting" Merlin spoke as he slung his bag onto his shoulder, noticing the disappointed looks on the three girls faces as he added

"I'll probably still do it though…otherwise there'll be no male characters in the whole thing" They seemed to brighten up at that moment as they joined up with Saji, Yura, Meguri, Kusaka and Momo. The girls breaking off to chat animatedly about something or another as Saji and Merlin chatted ahead of them.

"So what happened with Busujima-sempai?" Saji asked with a grin as Merlin rolled his eyes as he answered

"I just talked to her about you know…she didn't believe Katase so I figured honesty is the best policy…turns out she wants to join Phens-sempai's club" Saji's jaw dropped upon hearing that, his hands going to clutch at his hair as he spoke

"I-I can't believe you convinced her to join Phens-sempai's club and not Kaichou's"

"Hey…I never mentioned about the clubs, Phens-sempai just showed up after I finished talking to her and she spoke about how she owed me for… you know" Merlin replied as the blonde who sighed, he spoke

"She would be amazing as part of the council" Merlin nodded in agreement if what he'd seen during the interschool matches were anything to go by.

"What about Busujima-sempai?" Murayama asked, Merlin glancing back as he answered

"She's joined Phens-sempai's club" The two pawns looked surprised as Merlin continued

"She said she wanted to do it to repay me for saving her despite me telling her it was fine"

The group entered the student council room, surprised at seeing Reina and Saeko there as the latter picked herself back up to her feet from where she had lay on the sofa.

"There it's all done…Saeko, you're now my new Knight" Reina spoke proudly as she gave a hidden smug look to Sona as the purple haired Knight noticed Merlin standing there

"Merlin-kun…" She spoke with a smile, Saji giving him a jealous look as Merlin replied as he walked into the room

"Hey Saeko-sempai…I take it Phens-sama has explained everything to you" Saji seemed even more jealous at Merlin's semi informal response to her.

"How can you be on first name basis with Busujima-sempai?" Saji asked in disbelief as Merlin scratched the back of his head as he sighed, Saeko chuckling as she spoke

"I insisted…considering he saved me" Saeko replied as she cast a proper look at the group she was now apart of, surprise showing as she looked at Katase and Murayama

"I didn't think you were devils" Saeko spoke as the two Kendo club girls looked sheepishly back as Katase spoke

"Sorry I had to lie to you before but…"

"I understand…it's dangerous for us devils to be known" Saeko spoke as Merlin turned to Saji as he spoke

"I guess we should go practice then" Saeko looked curiously at the pair as the two headed outside.

…

Saeko watched in surprise and awe as Merlin stood there with his staff in hand, geysers of water shooting out of the ground as Saji ran to dodge them all, firing a line from his Absorption Line to try and catch Merlin off guard only for a blast of wind to blow it off course as Merlin stepped out of the way to avoid it.

Merlin was surprised to see a second line attached to his staff, Saji grinning victoriously as he tried to tug the white weapon from his hands, only for his eyes to widen as Merlin summoned his Chaos Cannon to his left hand. Pointing the gun at his opponent, Saji's grin faltered as Merlin smirked as he spoke "Dark Spear"

The chamber turned pink as Merlin fired a single round at Saji, as a tester for his new attack. The bullet turning into a long spear of pink energy which Saji dodged as he shouted

"Hey! I thought we were sparring?" Launching a small ball of magic back at him, Merlin countering with a fireball, the two magic attacks exploding in between them as he spoke

"We are…I just wanted to test that shot…considering I've not fully use to demonic energy"

"But you use it with your magic easy enough" Saji asked as he relaxed, his Sacred Gear disappearing

"That's 'cause it helps control my mana and spells…I haven't tried using it on its own though" Merlin replied, dismissing his weapons as he scratched his head for a few moments before turning as Saeko asked curiously to Reina

"What is that gun Merlin used?"

"That's his Sacred Gear, the Chaos Cannon" Reina spoke as Merlin noted her confusion as he explained

"Well…it can come up with any type of shot that I can understand or create"

"I'll leave Murayama to show the route you'll take when delivering leaflets along with whatever questions you might have" Reina spoke, Saeko nodding in understanding as the brunette asked

"We can go now if you'd like?" the new Knight nodded as she followed the brunette off the campus.

"Isn't it suppose to be my duty to help the newer members settle in?" Merlin asked confused as Reina nodded and explained

"Yeah…but Sona's decided to send you on your first contract job"

"Really…?" Merlin asked curiously, wondering who he would be sent to as Saji clicked his fingers upon remembering as he spoke

"Oh…Kaichou said to me that I would be supervising" The two boys heading back inside to the Council room to find out the details.

…

When the magic circle faded, the two boys found themselves inside the storage room of some café with a brown haired man who was dressed in a waiter's uniform which consisted of a white shirt, black slacks, a black bowtie and a black apron which was tied around his waist, while the top of it was probably hidden.

"What would you like us to do?" Saji asked respectfully before noticing who was before him as he blurted

"Shinji, you need help with the café again?"

"Yeah, Saji, who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Merlin, he's new to everything" Saji replied as Merlin gaze turned confused as Shinji pulled out two clothes hangers with waiter's uniforms on them

"That's great I need all the help we can get" The two devil accepted the uniforms as Shinji quickly left to prepare whatever he had to.

"I didn't think I'd have to work as a waiter on my first job" Merlin spoke as he magically changed into them, Saji looking at him impressed as he spoke

"You've got to teach me how to do that"

"I will do after this" Merlin replied as he moved to head into the café to find out what Shinji wanted them to do.

…

"May I take your order?" Merlin asked respectfully as he stood at the table, a small notepad and pencil ready in his hands as he took the table of blushing girls' order before heading over to the kitchen to hand it in, noticing Saji was having a less happy reaction from the mostly female customers he served.

"How can you be so popular, it's your first time working here as well" Saji spoke as he handed in his table's orders as Merlin shrugged as he replied

"No idea…I'm not even this popular at school so it's as confusing for you as it is for me"

"I suppose your right…its probably just luck" Saji sighed as he turned to find Merlin was taking another table's order, the girls embarrassed as they gave him the order, Saji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

…

It was evening when the pair returned to the council room by magic circle, both were still dressed in there waiter outfits as Sona and Tsubaki gave them a confused look, there cheeks pink as the former spoke

"What are you two doing dressed like that?"

"Shinji-san said we deserved to keep them after how well things went…and he would like us to help out next time he needs some" Saji spoke embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as Sona replied

"That's good…well why don't you go home"

"I'll teach you as we go, Saji" Merlin added as they started out of the room, closing the door behind him as both third years tried to focus back on there paperwork and failing

"Merlin-kun looked… good" Tsubaki spoke slightly embarrassed, Sona blush deepening as she spoke

"Yes…he did, didn't he?"

…

"Its mostly to do with imagination you know like what you use… just imagine the clothes on you and have some sort of trigger" Merlin spoke as he clicked his fingers his clothes swapping back to his school uniform as Saji nodded in understanding as he closed his eyes to concentrate before clicking his own fingers with nothing happening.

He sighed disheartened as Merlin added "I was taught by using photographs…that way you make focusing easier...anyway practice makes perfect"

"Guess I've got something to work on" Saji spoke with a sigh as they headed off the school grounds.

…

Merlin yawned as he stood in the Occult Club Room, Sona and the other council members were there to see off the club as the quartet of third years were sat drinking tea. Kiba had gauntlets on and had a sheathed sword next to him while Koneko sat with fingerless gloves and a small book in front of her.

The mage had his new spell book open in his hands as he kept an eye on Saji, who was practicing his clothes changing magic, only focusing on his blazer for the moment.

"What are you trying to do Gen-chan" Momo asked curious as Saji replied

"Just trying to get something, Merlin explained to me, to work" Merlin looked up as he noticed the several gazes on him as he spoke

"It's just changing clothes…" Clicking his fingers towards Saji the blonde suddenly had Merlin's wide brimmed wizard hat on his head, giggles being stifled by some of the girls as Merlin clicked his fingers again to make it disappear.

The door to the clubroom opened, Issei and Asia entering as they looked slightly confused at the smiles around the room

"Could you do it with anyone?" Yura asked quietly to Merlin, who nodded slowly as the turquoise haired girl started to whisper something into his ear, Merlin's eyes widening in amusement as he smiled to her. He turned to look at Issei as he clicked his fingers, a white cone appearing on his head with a large D printed on the front. Issei not noticing the new addition to his appearance as Saji covered his mouth to conceal his amusement, Koneko smiling slightly while Akeno, Rias, Sona and Tsubaki giggled quietly.

"We're here Buchou" Issei spoke, Asia smiling next to him dressed in her nun's outfit as they both entered the room.

[Whahahaha] Tiamat laughed, Merlin sweatdropping as he found himself curious to why the Chaos Dragon was speaking up now as Issei jumped as his Boosted Gear appeared on his arm, drawing the others attention to him

"Ddraig, what's wrong?" Issei asked before a the red dragon spoke up from out of the gem of the Sacred Gear, surprised

[Tiamat…you're here?]

The Chaos Cannon appeared in Merlin's hand as Tiamat retorted back [Of course I am, Baka-Dragon…]

[Hey I'm not a Baka…] Ddraig replied annoyed

[I couldn't tell with your host being such a pervert] Tiamat snorted back, Merlin, Issei and the rest of the room's occupants moving there gazes between the two Sacred Gears as they continued arguing for a few minutes.

"Stop arguing both of you" Merlin spoke annoyed, both Sacred Gears disappearing, the others looking at him as he added

"Like a pair of kids…"

[Hey…He started it] Tiamat spoke up annoyed

"…and I'm finishing it" Merlin growled quietly as Issei sweatdropped as Merlin continued with a sigh

"I expect legendary creatures to act better then this…"

[Sorry…But he deserves it] Tiamat spoke up, trying to justify her actions.

[No I didn't] Ddraig replied, Merlin's eyebrow twitching as he noticed the pair of dragons go silent again, Merlin taking a deep breath to calm down before smirking at noticing Issei still hadn't noticed his hat.

"What?" The brunette asked confused.

"You've still not noticed something" Merlin spoke, signalling to the brunette's head, Issei looking confused at the hat as he wondered when that had appeared before it disappeared in his hands

"Figured a little joke would break some of the tension" Merlin spoke with a small smirk while Issei looked back at him annoyed. The magic circle glowed before Grayfia appeared from it as she spoke

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match"

Rias and her servants stood up moving towards the silver haired maid as Sona signalled to her own club for them to leave with her as she spoke to Rias "Good Luck"

…

The air in the viewing room seemed tense as the student council appeared from the blue magic circle, Reina and her peerage already there as Merlin noticed a few other people around the room. Lady Phenex was sat next to her daughter with Lord Phenex sat on her other side, his blonde master looking keen to take in what she could from the game.

Noticing who he assumed was members of Rias' family Sirzechs seemed to be giving him an appraising look before his eyes locked with the glare of Serafall which caused him to gulp nervously before the magical Maou turned her sister, smiling brightly.

His eyes widened as he recognised one of the famous magicians, MacGregor Mathers, sitting there calmly before looking over to him. Merlin feeling sheepish all of a sudden as he moved to take a seat, Saeko smiling to him as she signalled to the seat on her left, Merlin nodding as he took the seat before finding Yura sitting down on his other side.

"What was that about?" the turquoise haired girl asked as Merlin answered quietly

"That's MacGregor Mathers…he's one of the famous modern Magicians…"

Sirzechs chuckled quietly, hearing Merlin quietly speaking as he leant over to his Bishop as he spoke "Seems you've got an admirer"

MacGregor glanced to his crimson haired master before turning his gaze to Merlin as he decided to feel out how much mana the young mage had, his eyes widening slightly at sensing Tiamat inside him, calling back what had told to happen with Vine as he thought.

'So he's the descendant of Ambrosius and has the Chaos Dragon inside him…but his rather reckless to be using Holy energy without any defence against it'

...

Author's Notes

Not sure at the moment how I'm going to go over the Rating Games, but it will go like in the Light Novels. Reina and her peerage will be at the wedding although there's a tempting to include Merlin in the Dragon vs Phoenix match although have Merlin just act as Issei's support, as with his Holy Bullets he'd most likely take himself and Riaser out in a straight fight. Although if I don't then Issei will be gaining a fire shield, maybe the first attempt at Holy enchantments, from Merlin to help him before he goes to the wedding.

Omake

(Why Dying Will bullets aren't being included)

Saji sprung up from where he lay, a flame sat on his forehead as he burst out of his clothes, being left in only his boxers as he shouted " Iwill confess my love for Kaichou like my life depends on it"

Merlin looked confused as Saji ran off at great speed towards the Council room, noticing the confused looks on the girls faces as he sweatdropped "It wasn't meant to do that"


	9. Chapter 9

"" - Talking

'' - Thinking

[] - Dragon

{} - Intercom

The large screen showed the Occult clubroom and Rias' peerage as Grayfia spoke through the PA system of the school

{Hello everyone, I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household…In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".}

Merlin found it surprising and interesting that the battlefield for the match would be the school, the details seemed to be identical to the original as he figured that it would give Rias a bit more of an advantage against Raiser's superior numbers. Part of him hoped the time he'd bought for her would be enough as Grayfia continued with her explanation

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

Merlin realised that Issei would have to travel quite a way to fight at Queen piece's strength but with his Boosted Gear he'd get stronger every ten seconds, while a small part of him enjoyed the idea of fighting without any limits in such a place.

"Amazing…" Saeko whispered, Merlin gaining a small smile as he glanced to the purple haired knight for a moment before reaffixing his gaze onto the screen.

From the plans that the two Kings set out, Merlin could tell that Raiser wasn't as serious about this as Rias was although that was probably due to his superior numbers of servants and his arrogance about his own abilities.

[This seems like a David and Goliath match, young warlock] Tiamat spoke up as Merlin mentally agreed, it would be a hard time for the Gremory group depending mostly on how much they grew during there training trip.

He'd sparred with a few of Raiser's servants and he still remembered the amount of running he had to do to avoid the blonde's Queen's explosive magic and even when he managed a counterattack she would just blow his attack up. A small shudder ran down his spine at that moment at remembering the sparring match.

[Looks like the first clash is starting] Tiamat spoke up, Merlin looking up to see Issei and Koneko entering the gym, the screen switching to show the quarter of Raiser's servants inside already. They were Miya, Ile and Nel, three of Raiser's Pawns, and Xuelan, one of his Rooks waiting there ready to face against the pair.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside" Xuelan called out, Issei and Koneko coming out from there hiding position, the former activating his Boosted Gear as the silver haired Rook spoke

"...Ise-senpai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook"." Issei stood ready in front of his opponents, Xuelan adopting a fighting stance in front of Koneko before Issei's eyes widened at the sight of the two green haired pawns wielding chainsaws.

"Didn't expect that to be used as a weapon" Saeko spoke quietly to herself, Merlin sweatdropping at how close the girl's attacks came to hitting the Gremory Pawn as Tiamat chuckled in his mind

[Ddraig seems to have a weak host]

'Yeah…At least Koneko's holding her own against Xuelan' Merlin thought trying to see the bright side of the current fight, Issei's second boost signalling that he was finding it easier to dodge attacks from the trio which seemed to only aggravate the twins.

Issei turned to face them on the call of his third boost, as he spoke up "Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

The red gauntlet responded with a call of [Explosion] before Issei turned onto the offensive punching both twins with his new burst of speed before breaking Miya's pole.

Koneko had seemed to outwit her opponent who was now on the floor covered in bruises and injuries as Nel picked herself back up as she spoke annoyed "Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!" Her sister spoke, both turning on their chainsaws again while Issei seemed to be planning something as he stood there with a perverted grin on his face as he spoke

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!" Clicking his fingers, Merlin looked shocked at what the Gremory Pawn had just done, stripping his opponents of there clothes. Merlin's cheeks reddened before he covered his eyes with a hand for there modesty, shaking his head as he thought angrily

'Typical…and here I thought he'd be serious during this battle' Tiamat was laughing at how Ddraig would react to the technique as they both felt an angry yet scared aura off of the other girls in the room as he spoke

"That pervert is going to get it later…"

"What do you have in mind?" Saeko asked calmly, Merlin looking to her to see her serious look aimed at the screen, glancing as the whole gym exploded thanks to Akeno's magic.

"I'll get back to you on that" Merlin spoke, not aware of the looks he was getting before another explosion roared out from the screen, the smoke clearing to show Koneko burnt and battered by the explosion as Yubelluna flew above the pair.

"Take this" Yubelluna spoke, Merlin's eyes focusing so he didn't miss learning anything about Raiser's Queen's magic which he could use for himself, there spar had been informative but he hadn't had much chance to have his full attention on her with all the dodging and blocking he'd had to do.

When Koneko disappeared an odd feeling came over half of the room, mostly from Sona's peerage even though the first year would be fine having been transported to a hospital to recover as Grayfia announced it

{Rias Gremory-sama's "Rook" defeated.}

Issei shook in anger as he stood, turning to Yubelluna as he shouted "Come down here! I'll be your opponent!"

Merlin eyes narrowed as he thought 'The idiot's forgetting about the long game…'

[You would do the same thing in his position] Tiamat spoke up knowingly as Merlin mentally replied

'No…I'd have attacked already...'

"Fufufu. What a noisy "Pawn" boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?" Yubelluna asked, mockingly as she looked down at him, pointing her hand at the Pawn before Akeno came between them

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?" She spoke, her wings out as she looked seriously at her opposite piece

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Lightning Priestess". I wanted to fight you." Yubelluna spoke as she looked annoyed at the mention of the nickname

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here." Akeno spoke as the brunette tried to protest

"B...but!" Akeno cut him off as she spoke up with a serious face

"Ise-kun. You have your own role. Go. This is my job." Akeno smiling to him as she added

"It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I will defeat this "Queen" with everything I have!" A golden aura started to surround Akeno's body as she started to build up her magical power.

"Akeno-san! I will leave it to you!" Issei called before heading over to the sports field to meet up with Kiba, the brunette being out of sight before the two Queens started to fire magic at each other, explosions and roars of thunder ringing out, as they flew around each other.

…

Saeko smiled as she watched Kiba take out his three Pawn opponents, the whole idea of Rating Games appealed to a dark part of her which she could easily lose herself to in one of these games. She glanced over to Merlin to see an approving smile on his face, the devil mage approving of Kiba's strategy to handle his opponents.

Grayfia announced the recent losses throughout the battlefield to keep both Kings up to date

{Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire}

Issei appeared running towards the sports court, looking around for his ally who easily crept up behind him and grabbed a hold of his arm, the brunette turning ready to attack before stopping as he spoke "Oh, it's you."

"Yup" Kiba replied with his usual refreshing smile before they both moved to a spot behind the storage room which a blind spot from the court both boys crouching down as they chatted

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan..." Isseis started only to be interrupted by Kiba shaking his head as he spoke

"I heard the announcement so I know it as well. She must be regretting it. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but for this match she showed lots of concern. She also was working hard when we were setting a trap in the forest."

"...Let's win." Issei spoke with a serious nod

"Of course, Ise-kun." Kiba replied before they bumped fists, it was surprising to see them acting like friends on the battlefield given the active dislike that Issei showed during school which made Saeko smile at there's antics, being enemies at this moment wouldn't help there odds.

"Also was it you who defeated the enemy's "Pawns"?" Issei asked, Kiba nodded at his question as he answered

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces." Kiba added as Issei's jaw dropped for a moment in surprise as he spoke

"...That's a severe defence."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." Kiba replied calmly

Most of the spectators knew what Rias had done when she destroyed the gym, which was one of the routes to the Council room and so Raiser reacted by putting more defence with the remaining path. It would mean that her servants would have to fight all of Raiser's servants instead of slipping by them, meaning that they would be more tired by the time they got to Raiser, but it would save them from getting ambushed or flanked.

The screen switched to show Carlamaine walking out onto the baseball court, Isabella and Ravel sighing as they tried to stay out of sight by the entrance of one of the clubrooms as the Knight shouted out "I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

A few moments passed before Kiba and Issei walking out of there hiding place to meet with her

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba announced, Issei stopping next to him as he added

"I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei!" Carlamaine smiling at seeing the pair as she spoke

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group, coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do… But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath; Kiba getting ready to draw his sword out as well as he spoke

"The match between "Knights" I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"." Carlamaine replied as she started to cut as if she was dancing.

The pair of Knights' swords clashing and releasing sparks as they moved so they could barely be seen, only reappearing when they clashed while Issei stood there like an idiot watching them until Isabella and Ravel made themselves known.

"You seem bored." Isabella spoke, cracking her knuckles ready as Ravel started to complain

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck."

She looked at Issei appraisingly for a moment before continuing "Umm. So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

He soon slipped into a fighting stance as he looked angrily at the pair as he spoke "Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!] His Gauntlet called starting to double his power as Ravel sighed before speaking

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

Isabella nodded as she moved forward, Ravel moving back to give them some space as the Rook spoke "I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored."

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?" Issei asked confused, Isabella putting her hand on her forehead and made a troubled face as she answered

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"W..what the hell is that!?" Issei slipped out surprised

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister." Isabella explained, Issei's face turning shocked, Ravel smiling as she waved at him

"Well according to Raiser-sama... [Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.] That's what he said."

Isabella continued slipping into a fighting stance before adding

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Pawn"!"

Merlin saw the speed that she'd used against him during there spar, he'd only had time for quick spells considering she moved faster then he'd expected from a Rook, being that there weakness was being slow.

Issei barely dodging her punches and kicks on instinct before she sped up even more, the Pawn having to endure it as he waited for his Boosts to increase his power enough to face her.

"I was taking you lightly... To tell you the truth I thought I got you when my kick hit you... Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent." Isabella spoke

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

Issei seemed to be remembering something as he stood there, Isabella noticing a difference as she added

"...Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook, Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!" Issei spoke seriously as he looked at the mask wearing Rook.

Both turned as Carlamaine cut through Kiba's sword, smirking as she spoke "Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Her sword was covered in flame but Kiba didn't seem bothered, and instead made a smirk as he spoke "Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..." Carlamaine spoke up annoyed as Kiba simply spoke one word

"...Freeze."

His sword started to change before settling as a blade of ice which he held in front of himself as he spoke "In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba had a shocked expression on the battlefield, Merlin curious at what the blonde Knight's Sacred Gear could actually do as Carlamaine spoke up shocked "A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

She swung her flame sword to the side with an impatient look before moving to attack only for her sword to start freezing over as soon as it touched Kiba's, forcing her to throw away her sword before pulling the short sword on her hip, putting her sword up as she shouted "We are the members of the all mighty house of Phenex, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so Kiba still didn't seem to be bothered as he spoke

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But." Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then said with a strong voice,

"...Stop."

The wind was getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stopped, and the baseball ground became silent as he spoke "..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword which had a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?" Kiba shook his head at Carlamaine's question before answering.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?" She asked shocked

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability." He spoke, putting his hand downwards before sword of different styles and shapes appeared from out of the ground.

[Boost!] Issei's Boosted Gear called out signalling another double of his power as he smirked before calling out

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!] Issei started to move his arms across before putting them together, in front of him before shouting out a name of his attack

"Dragon shot" A block of magical energy shot out from his hands, forcing him back because of the power inside it. His attack was huge, about five times taller then Issei himself as it shot towards Isabella who seemed ready to take the attack until Carlamaine shouted

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!" Isabella changing her tactic as she moved to evade the attack, just dodging it as the block of magic exploded on the tennis courts, the backlash from the attack blasting wind back at them.

"Isabella! Defeat that "Pawn"! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!" Carlamaine shouted, Isabella locked-on at Issei before speaking seriously

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!" Isabella quickly closed the distance between them as she threw punches and kicks at him before getting hit by a left punch from Issei, flying from the blow even thought she had guarded against it as Issei smirked before clicking his fingers as he spoke

"Burst! Dress Break!" Isabella's clothes were quickly blown away, Merlin sighing annoyed again before a dark smirk appeared on his face as he came up with what he would do to the perverted Dragon.

"Wha! What is this!?" Isabella asked shocked as she covered her private parts.

"Go!" Issei shouted, launching another Dragon Shot at the Rook

"Ku! With a move like this!" Isabella spoke annoyed before the big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calmed down, Isabella was on the ground started to get covered with light, fading away before disappeared from this place.

[Reset] The effect of Boosted Gear ran out from that last attack before Grayfia declared.

{Raiser Phenex-sama's "Rook" retires.}

"Hell yeaaaaaah!" Issei shouted victoriously.

…

Author's Notes

This chapter was done mostly with the help of baka-tsuki's visual novel translation, although had a few problems with where and when I include bits as they watch on. Originally I wasn't planning to have Saeko get a Sacred Gear sword but I might take some time to come up with something good unless I decide to go with one of suggestions from a Guest reviews, as for MacGregor he'll be training Merlin some point later on probably around the time of the Young Devil Games. Merlin will also be putting Issei into his place in the next chapter as before he helps Issei for his fight with Raiser.

Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

[] - Dragon

...

Issei panted tiredly as he tried to regain his strength, Carlamaine smirked after losing Isabella as she spoke

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that "Pawn" and Sacred Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary "Pawn"." The brunette seemed surprised at the compliment from one of the enemies

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B…blowing away a woman's clothes"

Kiba quickly spoke up "Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher." Carlamaine still held her short sword as she turned back to her opponent as she spoke

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield magical swords." Kiba looked to be interested from hearing that as he asked

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword"

Everyone noticed how Kiba's expression changed from hearing that, the killing intent from Kiba surprising everyone as Merlin tried to understand why talking about holy swords could trigger that sort of change, soon having to focus his attention back to the screen as Kiba asked "Tell me about that holy sword wielder"

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right…If your mouth can move, then leaving you on the verge of death will be okay." The killing intent from both of them was intense; Issei seemed worried for his ally before others from Raiser's peerage arrived.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?" Ni, Li, Mihae and Siris showing up, making this where the remaining members of Raiser's peerage were going to fight, the Queens still battling away while Rias and Asia hadn't been seen.

"Hey. The "Pawn"-kun over there" Siris spoke up drawing Issei's attention as she continued

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there." She signalled high into the sky, the screen changing to show Rias and Raiser exchanging magic attacks in the air, Raiser didn't look even slightly out of breathe while Rias was starting to get tired from the amount of magic attacks she had been launching at her opponent.

When the screen changed back to the big battle the two beast girls, Ni and Li were in battle stances before Issei as Ravel commented

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know" The two girls disappeared from sight before Issei took a blow to the stomach and the head from them before getting blows over the rest of his body before Issei reacted

"B…Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!] Ravel's eyes narrowed as she spoke to the two Pawns

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every 10 seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight in less then 30 seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! That person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

Both Beast girls looked scared upon hearing that before starting to rain blows on Issei's legs eventually causing him to drop to after taking a blow to the face. Kiba murmuring to himself as he tried to defeat Carlamaine quicker so he could go help his ally

"Carlamaine! Hold it for another 10 seconds! I know that you can't win against that Knight! But we will be able to defeat the dragon user shortly! Keep that Knight busy!" Ravel called before laughing as she watched, explosions of magic going off above them from the two Kings fighting.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!" Issei called, hoping for his Sacred Gear to answer.

[Dragon Booster!]

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!] The gauntlet changed into a new form, Merlin looking over it as he hoped Issei's new power would turn the tide.

"Kiba!" Issei called as he pulled himself back to his feet, managing to run over to the Knight as he spoke

"Release your Sacred Gear!" Kiba looked confused before complying as he put his sword onto the ground as he shouted

"Sword Birth!" Lots of Demonic swords appeared out as Issei smirked as he shouted

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

[Transfer.] There was a large rumble through the area before all of the sports court became a sea of swords, each as unique as the next as Merlin's eyes widened

'Well looks like he's able to hand out his power now' Merlin thought as he watched the swords pierce all of the remaining opponents aside from Ravel who was flying above them.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 2 "Pawns", 2 "Knights", and 1 "Bishop", retires.]

"Yes!" Issei cheered after hearing the announcement, Kiba looking surprised at the area that had came from his Sacred Gear being boosted as he spoke

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

"Yeah Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen yours…" Issei explained before both froze in surprise as Grayfia announced

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Queen" retires.]

"What!?" They spoke in surprise, Merlin had a feeling he knew why although the very idea of Phoenix Tears in the Ratings Games seemed slightly unfair to him although given what he'd been told about Asia's Sacred Gear, it seemed to balance out things.

A loud explosion roared out of the screen, smoke covering where Kiba had been standing as Issei looked shocked at his ally's body disappeared in light.

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Knight" retires.]

The sea of swords around the Pawn started to crumble now that there wielder had disappeared from the battlefield as Issei looked you to see Yubelluna flying there without a single wound on her body as she smirked and spoke

"The Knight, eliminated."

"Were you the one who did in Kiba and Akeno-san!?" Issei shouted angrily as he continued

"Come down here! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! And Kiba! I will avenge them! Come down! I will take you down with my Sacred Gear so come down!" He tried to provoke her, Yubelluna grinning before flying off to the school rooftop.

He tried to stop her only to fall over on his weak legs, groaning as he tried to pull himself back to his feet. Taking a few moments to pool his strength together before picking himself up

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" Ravel asked curious as she flew above Issei, who quickly slipped into a fighting stance before she added

"I'm not going to fight anymore. Because no matter how you think about it; it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Lightning Priestess" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the high-class devils in the Ratings Game in the future. But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"…Is it because Phenex is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left. Isn't it? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also…"

"Tears of a phoenix. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

"Don't say it's cheating... Your group also has a person who possess the "Twilight Healing"."

"And it even is in the rule book that "Only two people participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well that would be natural. In our case we gave it to our "Queen". That's why our "Queen" was able to defeat the "Lighting Priestess". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the house of Phenex is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears. It is our age." Ravel spoke proudly

"Ho...hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safe to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked." Issei threatened, Ravel making a stance to defend herself before Issei turned to enter the school.

…

Issei managed to get to the roof of the school, having promoted himself as soon as he got inside the enemy base, the two Kings were still fighting with Asia a safe distance away watching

"Buchouuuuu! Hyoudou Issei has appeared!" He spoke loudly so they all could hear, getting the gazes of everyone on him

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Rias and Asia made a shout of joy.

"The dragon brat, huh. Ravel, did she let him pass?"

Raiser retorted before Yubelluna came down next to him as she spoke

"Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the "Pawn" boy and the "Bishop" girl? Also the power of the "Pawn" boy could be troublesome. His ability to get rid of what his opponents wear..."

Raiser stopped his "Queen" who stepped forward with his hand.

"It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias's "Pawn's" personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced."

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

The angered Rias shot her magic ball at Raiser's face! He didn't even dodge it and received it in his face; fire appeared from the part of his blown face and started to form a shape. Raiser's face returned to its original shape. Raiser started to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser said it as if he could see the outcome but Rias was just glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the "King", is still active you know?" She laughed fearlessly.

"Asia!" Issei called her over so she could heal his wounds along with Rias' before Issei spoke

"Asia, stay back after you heal us, if Asia stays then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

Asia seemed sad but stepped back anyway before screaming "Kyaaaa!"

Asia's foot was trapped in a magic circle, Merlin gulping as he recognised it as own of his own, a spell he'd used against the Beast twins to allow him the time to chant his spell

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but... I just made sure you guys can't heal anymore. That magic circle can only be unsealed if my "Queen" is defeated." Raiser said plainly.

Yubelluna had her hand forward, her fingers glowing to maintain the magic circle unlike his own spell which worked on a time limit, Issei seemed to curse under his breathe before speaking to Rias

"Buchou, the battle continues right?"

"Yes it does."

Rias sounded as if she hadn't given up yet, Merlin admiring the determination to continue fighting as Issei spoke with a grin

"But only me, Buchou and Asia are left. And Asia is captured. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. The situation is the worst. But I won't give up. I'm dumb so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can move my hand!"

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Raiser together!"

"Yes Buchou!"

"Let's go!"

Issei's body seemed to just fall to the ground, his limit long since passed as he vomited up blood as Raiser spoke to him

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can expect. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's "Pawn", you already reached your limit a long time ago."

Issei pulled himself back to his feet despite his pain, Rias looking sadly at him as Tiamat spoke up to Merlin

[Certainly stubborn isn't he…]

'No other way to be in this sort of fight' Merlin mentally replied

"Buchou let's go!" The Pawn spoke as he went running towards Raiser each time getting knocked back to the ground, only to force himself back up

Rias whispered something gently to him, but Issei seemed to try and get up again, his eyes hollow and his mouth open as he staggered to his feet, Rias gasping as she realised that he was already unconscious as she spoke

"...You...Even though you are in this state..." She was crying as she put a hand to his cheek which was swollen

"...You dummy." Rias hugged Ise who tried to move forward before adding

"Good job, Ise."

"Thank you Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."

"It's my loss. I resign." She declared, Sona, Merlin and several others looking to the ground in sadness as Merlin started to come up with his counter plan.

…

It was the day of the engagement party, Merlin was rummaging through one of his bookcases before pulling out a pack of paper dolls as he smiled, mentally thanking his uncle for teaching him how to use them as he pulled one out.

'Just have to write my name on it and I've got an instant duplicate…'

Writing his name on the paper doll, he threw it onto the floor leaving it there for a few moments before it glowed brightly and turned into an identical version of Merlin

"What shall I do?" His copy asked, Merlin making sure he had everything in his mage coat as he spoke

"I want you to go along to the engagement…" Writing a quick note he folded it up as he continued

"…also act like I do and make sure no one suspects that you're a fake…and give this to Rias Gremory when you have a chance without anyone seeing"

"Right…Merlin-sama" The clone copied as he switched his clothes to a black tuxedo as there was a knock on the door, Reina's voice calling into the room

"Merlin, are you ready?"

Merlin activated the magic circle under his feet, to teleport him to Issei's home as his duplicate waited till he was gone before answering the door as he spoke

"Yeah…I am Reina-sama" Reina blushed slightly as she looked at the Copy Merlin's appearance as she spoke

"Come on we've got to meet everyone else before the party starts" Copy Merlin nodded as he followed her downstairs where the other girls were waiting for them.

…

Merlin sighed in relief as he appeared in Issei's room, much to the surprise of Grayfia and Asia as the latter spoke "Merlin-san, what are you doing here?"  
"Yes…you should be with Reina-sama heading to the engagement" Grayfia added.

"Technically I am…" Merlin spoke with a smirk, he could check in on his duplicate and see what he was doing but at the moment it and Reina were going to the party.

"How…?" Asia asked confused as Merlin shook his head as he spoke

"I don't have time to explain, Asia-san…I've just come to help Hyodo" Heading over to the Pawn he pressed two fingers to Issei's forehead as he quietly chanted a spell, a small magic circle forming on his forehead as he started to pull Hyodo out of his deep sleep.

…

Copy Merlin looked around the large hall, feeling the eyes of his true self's Dragon ally keeping tabs on him as they waited for Rias to show up as Ruval and Ravel was talking to Reina, the former turning to Merlin as he spoke

"Thank you for saving Reina…I'm glad my sister has such a dependable Bishop. I heard you've developed a way to use Holy energy…" Ravel shivered slightly on hearing that although she knew Merlin wouldn't use it unless they deserved it, it still scared her that a servant of her family was able to use every devil's weakness.

"It's not perfected yet…and I injure myself whenever I use it" Copy Merlin replied formally as everyone turned as the doors opened and Rias walked in, a sad look on her face as Merlin spoke to the trio

"I would like to offer my congratulations to Gremory-hime for a well played Rating Game"

Reina nodded as Copy Merlin moved along, noticing the amount of people spread out and Raiser talking to his parents as he approached the sad crimson haired girl who was standing next to her Queen.

"Gremory-hime…I'd like to congratulate you on a well played game"

"Oh…thank you Merlin…" Rias spoke slightly surprised as Copy Merlin moved closer so he could speak quieter

"I was asked to deliver a message to you…" He slipped the small piece of paper into her hand, bowing his head to her before turning to head over to Saeko and Yukihana. Rias opening the small paper before her eyes widened at what was written inside

'You're Dragon is on his way…'

…

Issei looked around the white space he found himself in, his eyes finally falling onto Merlin who was stood before him dressed in his combat clothes as he spoke

"Good game Hyodo...but now is not the time to rest…you've got a princess to save"

"Buchou!" Issei spoke as Merlin nodded as he rested his staff against his shoulder as he spoke

"The engagement party is going on as we speak so…prove to me that you can win and I'll help you"

Issei looked confused at him as Merlin called his Chaos Cannon to his hand, pointing the gun at his fellow dragon, Issei slipping into a fighting stance as he activated his Boosted Gear.

"Right!" Issei charged only to find himself having to duck under a black beam as he continued to move forward

[Boost!] Issei managed to dodge a Dark Spear round as he continued trying to get closer to Merlin, deciding on launching a Dragon Shot attack only for Merlin to smirk as he dodged the attack easily with the help of some wind magic.

"You're stronger then this…" Merlin spoke as he started to rapid fire water rounds at him.

"Shut your face…you smartass. I don't have powerful magic like you" Issei shouted annoyed

"Do you think that matters? I might have been born with magic but I still had to train with it... I'd not be as strong as I am now if I had a peaceful childhood" Merlin retorted angrily

"What…?" Issei spoke surprised, faltering slightly

[Boost!]

"Mages are trained from the age of nine…I had to start at seven because my family kept getting attacked…Hell, I would probably be dead if my parents followed tradition…" Merlin explained as he blasted a twister of wind magic at Issei, who countered with a Dragon Shot.

"You're still better then me…and more popular with the girls" Issei shouted angrily back as he found Merlin behind him with Chaos Cannon pressed to his back as the devil mage spoke

"You think I'm better then you well I consider myself cursed to be hunted for the rest of my life"

Issei's eyes widened at that comment as Merlin continued "I should've died that day in the park…and so my duty is to repay those who saved me…even if it kills me"

Removing his gun from Issei's back Merlin decided to hand over a piece of advice "Battles are mostly won on spirit…even if you're outclassed or injured as long as you get back up you still have a chance to win"

…

Author's Notes

Here's another chapter, think I got the paper doll idea from Negima although probably have tweaked it. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Copy Merlin sweatdropped as Ile and Nel were looking at him adoringly as they spoke to him

"Merlin-san…can we call you Nii-san?"

"Erm… I guess that really is up to you" Copy Merlin spoke confused, both girls cheering as they smiled with stars in there eyes.

"Nii-san, could you help with us with our fire magic?" Nel asked as Copy Merlin answered

"I will…although maybe another time…"

"Help me too!" Burent called, practically jumping onto his left arm as he noticed Mihae nodding in agreement on his right, much to the amusement of Saeko at the mage's discomfort, while the other members of Reina's peerage and Reina herself noticed his discomfort.

"Let's spar again, Merlin-kun" Xuelan spoke, winking to him as Copy Merlin was unable to conceal his blush as the girls started to glare between each other in an attempt to decide who would be spending time with the mage.

"I should thank you for your little binding spell" Yubelluna spoke up from behind him, Copy Merlin looking curiously at her as he decided to ask

"How did you learn it that quickly?"

"I just took notice of the characters that were written on your magic circle when you used it" Yubelluna explained as Copy Merlin looked at her impressed before speaking

"I guess that means it's fair that I learnt your explosive magic during our spar"

…

Merlin had his forefinger tracing characters onto the top of Issei's Boosted Gear as he started to explain what he was going to give him to help "I'm going to give you a fire shield…it'll over lap whatever is the top layer of your clothes to help protect you…although against Raiser's flames I don't know how effective it will me"

Smoke started to rise from Merlin's finger as he continued casting, Grayfia watching on at how the mage was wilfully injuring himself to help Issei as Tiamat explained the latter enchantment

[He's also giving you a Holy enchantment…it's untested so it could last for the whole fight or not even by the time you enter the ring…he'll activate it as the fight starts so you can use it fully]

"Why are you doing this for me…?" Issei asked surprised as Merlin pulled his hand away as he spoke

"I hate people being forced into things…and arranged marriages are high on my intervene list although I can't do it myself seeing as I'm apart of Reina's peerage"

"Ise-san…I've got those things you wanted" Asia spoke as she entered the room with a box and a bottle, gasping as she noticed the burn on Merlin's hand.

"Asia can you heal Merlin's hand…he's hurt himself helping me" Issei spoke, the former nun nodding as she moved towards them, placing the box and bottle on the bed as she quickly healed the mage's hand.

"Thanks Asia-san…I'll meet you there…and remember always have a back up plan, Hyodo…they tend to be needed when you think you're outmatched….oh I was never here alright…?" Merlin asked, the trio nodding as he continued

"…and if I ever hear or see that you use that perverted move again…I'll beat you into the ground" Issei shuddered from the threat as Merlin activated the magic circle under his feet to transport himself back home so he could wait on his signal from his clone, as he caught Grayfia spoke to Issei

"I understand why my master, Sirzechs-sama meant when he said you were interesting"

…

Copy Merlin moved to empty corridor, looking around for anyone who could find out about what was going on before sending the ok to his real counterpart. He'd barely managed to get away from Raiser's servants who had kept asking him about sparring again or even spending time much to the annoyed looks they were getting from Reina and her peerage, a small part of him almost swore that Yukihana was about to freeze one or two of them. The magic circle appeared before the duplicate brought him back onto look out duty as Merlin appeared before him sighing as he looked at his copy

"Good work…I'm surprised that Raiser's peerage has taken such a shine to me…It's worrisome with a bunch of battle maniacs like them" Merlin spoke with a sigh, changing into his tuxedo as his copy changed into Merlin's school uniform as it spoke

"I think it's to do with you be able to keep up with there sparring and even beating a few…"

"Merlin-kun!" Saeko called, sounding like she was coming closer, turning around the corner just as Merlin cut off the spell, putting the paper doll into his pocket as he fixed his bowtie before heading towards where she had called from.

"What were you just doing?" the purple haired Knight asked, dressed in a formal purple kimono with a violet sash, her hair was held up with a long pair of pins into a bun at the back. Merlin managed to contain most of his blush as she smiled to him

"Nothing…just needed to get away from Raiser's peerage" Merlin spoke as she gave him a disbelieving look, Merlin sighing as she refused to believe it

"Fine…I was planning a surprise for everyone"

"This surprise wouldn't have anything to do with a fellow dragon?" Saeko asked, looping her arm with his as they started to walk back to the hall, Merlin giving her a knowing smile as he nodded, barely managing to keep his thoughts from the affectionate hold the purple haired Knight had on him.

"Can't wait…" She spoke as they entered back into the hall only to find most of Raiser's pawns glaring at Saeko, who ignored them as they walked over to Yukihana, Asuna, Katase and Murayama. The latter two seemed annoyed at how close Saeko was to him as he sighed before asking

"Would you rather Raiser's servants trying to drag me off somewhere?"

…

The doors opened as Issei ran into the hall, noticing none of the devils looking at him as he noticed Merlin give him a nod before he found Rias as he shouted

"Buchouuuu!" He soon realised that everyone was looking at him, Raiser sneering at seeing him.

"To all the high-class devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyodou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" The whole hall started to speak up in confusion as Issei continued towards Raiser

"Hey you! Do you know where this…." A guard tried to stop him, only for the brunette's fellow club members to show up to help him

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!" Kiba spoke, wearing a white tuxedo before Koneko spoke up

"…You are late."

"Ara-ara, you finally came." Akeno added, wearing an expensive looking kimono as Issei spoke up as he continued forwards

"Thank you." He stopped in front of Raiser

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!" Most of the room was shocked at Issei's words as Merlin sighed annoyed, slapping a hand onto his forehead as he thought

'Typical…Hyodo'

"It's an event that I organised" Sirzechs spoke as he walked towards the trio before Rias called him

"Onii-sama"

"I wanted to see the power of the dragon, so I asked Grayfia" Sirzechs spoke before one of the relatives spoke up

"Si…Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

"Who cares. The "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Raiser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high-class devils is important." Sirzechs said with a smile, Merlin easily able to tell that he was on Rias' side

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?" Lord Gremory asked

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment."

Everyone in the hall became silent with Sizrechs's words as he turned to look at Issei.

"Dragon user-kun. You have my permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?" Raiser smirked after hearing the Maou's wish as he replied.

"Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down!"

Issei started to pump himself up as Sirzechs asked him "Dragon user-kun. What prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives started criticizing after Sirzechs's offer.

"He's a devil, so we need to give him something great for asking him to do something. Now dragon user-kun. I will give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" He asked me while ignoring the voices of others around him, Issei speaking instantly

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

The Maou made a very happy face when Issei answered him without any pause.

"Okay then. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much." Issei spoke as he bowed his head to the Maou, who went back to the end of the hall, Merlin readying himself to trigger off the Holy enchantment as the people moved back to give them space.

Merlin kept himself as near the barrier as possible without drawing any suspicion, Reina and the other members of the Phenex family, there servants were all together as well. Raiser and Issei were stood inside the latter already had his Boosted Gear active

"Please start!" The person in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match; Raiser let his fire wings out and pointed at Issei's gauntlet.

"Your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, "Boosted Gear". Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object and your allies."

Issei grinned to Buchou as he spoke "Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"...Ise?" Rias looked doubtful of Issei's claim as Merlin smirked slightly as Raiser countered

"10 seconds? You talk big. Then I will finish this in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' "Pawn"!"

"Buchou! Allow me to use "Promotion" here!" Buchou nodded at his request.

"Promotion, Queen!" Issei called, his power increasing as he shouted

"Buchou! I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using magic! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan! And I don't have a healing power like Asia! But still I will become the "Ultimate Pawn"! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will protect you!"

"Glow damn it! Over Boost!" Issei shouted, his gauntlet responding as Ddraig spoke

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light which shined throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covered Issei as his armour started to form.

"I can beat the crap out of him!" Isse spoke to himself as he stepped forward while emitting a red aura. His body was covered with a red armor, mostly plates that had the motif of a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet he always had on his left arm also was equipped to my right arm, although it lacked the faint white glow the left did from Merlin's enchantment. The jewel that was present appeared in both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like rocket booster propulsion.

"Armour!? You made the power of Sekiryutei (Red Dragon-emperor) into a real form!?"

Raiser commented with a shocked expression.

"This is the power of the emperor of dragons! Balance Breaker, "Boosted Gear Scale-mail"! If you want to stop me, ask Maou-sama! Apparently it's the "Hated Forbidden Technique"!" Issei explained as Merlin decided to active his secret weapon

"Adeat Divin" Issei's weapon started to give off a faint trace of holy energy which seemed to be missed from most, it soon dying out Merlin silently sighed to himself

'I guess I still need to work on that' He thought, Tiamat agreeing as Issei's countdown started

[X]

Making a block of magic between his hands, Issei shot it towards Raiser immediately, the Phenex devil choosing to dodge it.

[IX]

He jumped toward where Raiser had ran to, the jets releasing magic power which turned into explosive speed as he lost control of it as he crashed into a wall.

[VIII]

The Sekiryutei shook off the fragments of the wall before confronting Raiser again, who was more vigilant then before seeing Issei's attacks as his body was covered in a rainbow coloured aura. Merlin could feel the enormous magical power easily so he knew Issei could sense it as well.

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!" A pair of fire wings appeared on Raiser's back after he howled. There was a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall was surrounded by an intense fire. Issei seemed to not feel it as much as the devils around, a faint orange glow over his armour from Merlin's fire shield spell

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! And the flame of our house, which is admired as the immortal bird of phoenix! Receive the fire with your body and perish!"

Raiser who was covered in an insane amount of flames rushed towards Issei fast, the silhouette resembled a gigantic fire bird.

"I won't perish with a crappy fire like yours!" Issei shouted as he ran towards him, his jets shooting him forwards as they both punched the other's face, the impact shook through the hall.

Raiser coughed up blood much to the surprise of everyone as he shouted "Holy energy…How do you have holy energy!?"

Issei showed the cross that was in his hand as Merlin smirked, glad that he wasn't going to be noticed as Issei explained "I increased the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear and punched you. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against high-class devils. Even if it's the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack, right?"

[VII]

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you wear a dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely….."

Then Raiser realised the change in Issei's left arm for the first time, the differences wasn't noticeable given that Issei was wearing dragon armour unless someone looked intently at it. The whole armour was made up of inorganic material and his left arm that was continuously giving out a pulse of his new power.

"...Did you give your...left arm to the dragon residing in the gauntlet...? So that's the reason for your insane powers...!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm so I can use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of actual dragons. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

Merlin watched understanding why Issei had done, deciding that it would be a good thing for him to protect against his own Holy weakness as Tiamat spoke up

[I could do both of your hands…although I think it would be best to save it till you need it]

'Fair enough'

"If you do that then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?" Raiser spoke, Issei retorting without another second

"What about it?"

[V]

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me. It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?" Raiser's eyes changed after hearing what Issei had just said.

"You are crazy... That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation... You are scary, just like that Bishop of my sister. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. That's why!" Both of Raiser's wings turned into a bigger flame as he continued

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushed towards Issei while the surroundings were engulfed by fire, Merlin finding himself surprised that Raiser would openly admit it to everyone.

[IV]

"Uooooooooo!" Issei shouted as he put all his power into the cross he was holding on to, the holy enchantment increasing as well before both fists crashed into the other's face, a blinding flash covering the whole room.

Merlin looked surprised as he realised Issei had lost his armour, his fire shield spell had been broken in protecting the hit from reaching his fellow dragon's face. The cross he had around his gauntlet had been knocked off from the power of the attack as Issei seemed to be arguing with Ddraig. Raiser picking himself back up as he moved to grab Issei strongly by his collar, easily lifting him from off the ground while choking Issei

"I praise you for doing this well for a "Pawn". You really did well. To tell you the truth I didn't expect you to do this well. I experienced the power of the dragon user with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your dragon's power I would have lost." Raiser stated seriously, his fire wings were smaller than before signalling that he'd received a lot of damage.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong devil."

"Now, I will have you go to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, it will be all finished. Even you don't want to suffer anymore right. I'm not a sadist so I will finish it now."

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?" Issei asked, Merlin smirking as the small bottle came into view as he thought

'Holy water…so that's your back up plan' Raiser's face suddenly turned pale as he put things together as Merlin mentally applauded him

'Boosted Gear Gift on the Holy Water…enhancing the damage…You are smart…when you use it'

"Damn it!" Raiser growled as he strengthened his grip on Issei's neck, the brown haired devil managing to open the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Raiser, smoke starting to rise as Issei called

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!] The multiplied power flowed into the holy water on Raiser's body from his gauntlet.

"Cra..." Raiser tried to shout as the water vaporizing, his fire wings started to look weird because he couldn't maintain its form. The holy water also burnt Raiser's body insanely, smoke starting to rise from it. Issei got out from Raiser's grip easily taking a small distance while holding his throat.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raiser started to writhe with the effects of the holy water.

The smoke that was coming out from Raiser's body weakened. What was left was Raiser who had a worn out body and clothes. Issei picked up the cross from the ground with his dragon arm, held it tight and put his power in it while also sprinkling the second holy water on it.

"Asia told me this. That devils are weak against crosses and holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to devils, right?" Issei spoke up

"Ku..." Raiser who was suffering from the effect of the holy water made a scared face after seeing Issei's next move. The Pawn then looked at Raiser and his surroundings. There was nothing except Raiser as he spoke

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings." Gathering all of the magical power in his body at one point, Issei then changed it to a dragon's power and transferred it to the holy water and cross

[Transfer!] With this, his next holy attack gained incredible powers before he added

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the magical power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the magical energy. Yeah, even a dumbass like me can do it, Akeno-san."

Issei changed his stance so he could hit Raiser as he continued

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and push it deep into their body accurately!"

"W..wait! Do you even know!? That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But I remember when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That is enough reason for me to beat the shit out of you!"

Issei's fist that had the cross and the effects of the holy water went deeply and accurately into Raiser's stomach!

"Gahaa!" Raiser took a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"Me... from something...like this..." He said that and fell on the ground, not standing up again. Issei waited for a few moments in case Raiser stood back up against before turning to head to Rias, Ravel about to move as Merlin spoke up to her "Let him be…"

Ravel turned to him before sighing as Issei stopped before Rias as he spoke "Buchou, let's go home."

"...Ise." He then looked at the person next to Rias who was Lord Gremory, bowing his head down he spoke clearly to him

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

He didn't say anything in response as closed his eyes, Issei and Rias moving out to the balcony.

…

Merlin yawned as he lied in bed, wishing he could get some more sleep as it was the weekend. Reina was with her parents to see how Raiser was coping with his loss. The door on the bedroom opened to reveal Sona standing there as she spoke up "I heard you helped Rias' Pawn win"

She moved to sit down on the bed next to him as Merlin turned to face as he spoke "I just gave him some advice beforehand…How did you find out so quickly…I told Hyodo and Asia-san to keep that quiet"

Sona gave him a small happy smile as she spoke "Rias told me…you did give her a message about it"

"True…So what's brought you here?" Merlin replied, his eyes widening as she started to strip down to her school shirt before getting into the bed next to him as she spoke

"I figured you deserve a reward…for helping my friend" She cuddled up next to him, her arms around his waist as she moved to kiss his cheek, her own slightly red as she enjoyed his warmth while Merlin sighed relaxed in there current position.

…

Author's Notes

Another chapter and will probably start up the Excalibur arc up next chapter so I'll have to go have a look how Ezra acts considering the wikia can only give so much...Anyway enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the engagement fight between Raiser and Issei and a few things had changed in the Tsunagi household, but mainly was the number of people living there. The house had gained an extra two floors above ground as well as taking up the empty house next door and Asuna and Yukihana had moved in to rooms that were on the third floor. There was also a large sauna on one of the underground floors although that was more for the females of the house rather then Merlin and his father. The other was a large hall area with could be used mostly for training and sparring.

The devil mage was currently lying in his larger room, still trying to adjust to the extra space he had albeit with Reina hugging onto his right side but he was mostly use to the blonde she-devil's presence for the most part, although he wished she'd at least wear something like Sona did when she stopped over.

'I wish I didn't have this itchy nose' Merlin thought to himself annoyed as he twitched his nose in an effort to relieve it as he pondered over why Yukihana was sleeping on his left side, her arms secure around his. The Rook was dressed in a loosely tied kimono as she pressed her body into his side.

'Why's Yukihana here as well…although she seems quite comfortable holding onto me' He thought as he silently sighed attempting to get some more sleep, missing the sly smile on the Rook's lips as she closed a half open eye.

…

"I can't believe the nerve of some of Raiser's servants…wanting Raiser to trade Merlin from me" Reina spoke as the group sat around the table, Merlin shuddering slightly before he spoke

"…I don't think I'd be able to survive being around them" Reina smiled at Merlin's comment; internally she was glad he was worried to be around Raiser's servants. Asuna and Yukihana glad that he wasn't too keen on Raiser's servants as well as the former asked him with a slight blush

"Merlin-san, do you want some more soup?" Merlin looked over to her, having just finished his soup as he answered

"No, thank you…Asuna-san, I think I've eaten enough for this morning" She seemed slightly sad at his comment, managing to hide it as Yukihana nibbled on some of her own food seductively as he looked at him. Merlin blushing slightly as he turned his gaze to the table.

"Oh yeah…Tonight we're going to get you a familiar" Reina spoke up, drawing Yukio's attention as she added

"Sona and I have decided to go together so that Saji can get his own one as well as you and Saeko"

"Oh…that'll be good for you, Merlin-kun…someone to help you in case of trouble" His mother spoke with a smile, Merlin reading between the lines as her meaning that he wouldn't have to fight any mages that came after him alone like he had done previously.

…

The glow of the magical circle faded to show both groups lying on the floor in the familiar forest, each of them picking themselves up before looking around at where they were till Saeko spoke up "Where's Merlin-kun?"

Reina looked around along with Sona to find that the black haired mage was nowhere in sight as Sona spoke "So that's why something interfered with the transport…looks like they were after Merlin-kun"

"Let's try and find him once Satooji shows up" Reina spoke, looking around anxiously as they waited for there guide. The girl's from Reina's peerage started to spread out in the hopes of finding him nearby only to be disappointed at no sign of him at all.

…

Merlin groaned as he pulled himself up into a seated position, his one hand going to rub his head as an old and wise voice spoke up "I am sorry to have dragged you from your friends…but I wished to avoid the dilly dally that searching would have caused…I am Archimedes"

Merlin looked to see a pair of owls was sat on one of the trees. The brown feathered owl looked at him friendly, making him think that was Archimedes, while the pink feathered owl seemed to be annoyed at him over something, as its orange eyes appraised him before a young female voice spoke up

"Do I have to go with him? He doesn't look like the descendant of a great warlock"

"Well sorry for not dressing up…I didn't think I'd have to impress whatever I chose to be my familiar" Merlin retorted as he stood up, brushing down his school uniform with his hands as the brown owl spoke

"Of course he is…and yes unless you want me to continue talking your ears off, Saya-chan…It's a great honour to help the descendant of the great wizard, Merlin"

"Fine…" Saya spoke with a sigh, flying over to land onto Merlin's shoulder as she looked at him

"Don't try anything perverted with me in my human form otherwise I'll peck your eyes out"

"Wouldn't think of it" Merlin replied, rolling his eyes as he missed Saya's eyes turn sad for a moment which faded as Archimedes spoke up

"Take good care of him Saya-chan…And if you follow that path you should find your friends" Archimedes pointed a wing behind Merlin, who turned to look at the dirt path for a moment.

"Of course…So long you old coot" Saya spoke up before Merlin added

"It was nice to meet you Archimedes-san…I'll look after Saya-san as well" With that Merlin started to walk on the path, Saya perched on his shoulder as she looked over at his face.

"So…" Saya started trying to figure a way to break the silence as Merlin continued walking for a few minutes before he decided to ask

"…What can you do Saya-san…?"

"Hmph…I'm capable of magic as well as sensing auras and like all familiars can I can take human appearance" Saya explained as Merlin looked surprised at her as he spoke

"Wow…that's impressive…"

"…Would you like to see…my human form?" Saya asked, trying to hide her embarrassment as she turned her head away from him, Merlin trying to work out where the others were as he continued down the path as he replied

"Erm…alright then" Saya smiled as she flew off his shoulder, landing before him before glowing a bright pink as her animal form shifted and grew to that of a well endowed girl about his age with pink hair what was held in twin tails, held by white ribbon, that reached down to her waist. Yellow eyes looked at him from behind a pair of slim oval glasses, the barest hint of worry noticeable in them as she wore a white and green school uniform with a green skirt which stopped halfway down her thigh, white socks stopping just shy of her knees and pink and white trainers on her feet.

"…You look great" Merlin spoke, Saya blushing for a moment before her eyes widened as both heard a collective scream from girls as Merlin spoke

"Looks like they're in trouble" Summoning his staff to his hand, Saya nodded to him as they started to run towards the noise.

After a few minutes of running the familiar and mage found Saji red faced along with another guy as they watched the girls from both clubs struggle to fight off the tentacles and slime that was over them. Merlin's cheeks darkening as Saya spoke up

"These disgusting things…I'll soon take care of them" Lifting her hands above her head she was about to use fire magic to burn them off the girls before Merlin grabbed her arm as he spoke

"You could take out the whole forest if it starts a wild fire…"

Saya stepping forward, breaking out of Merlin's grip as she spoke annoyed at being underestimated "I have more control then you think"

She took a deep breathe as she pointed her right hand out to them as he focused. A small magic circle forming before her hand which soon unleashed, several small bolts of flames being launched out as Merlin watched impressed as the bolts torched the smile and tentacles without even injuring the girls, Saya quick to use her magic to fix there clothes.

"Who's this…?" Reina asked, looking over Saya for a few moments, the pink haired familiar glaring at the ogling that Saji was giving her, causing him to jump as she spoke annoyed

"Only Merlin-sama can do that…" Merlin looked confused as he noticed the others' gazes turn onto him as he looked at Saya, who blushed as she realised what she'd just said as Merlin explained about Archimedes and what had happened before.

"So you have an owl familiar…interesting" Sona spoke as she looked over Saya with a critical eye

"Kinda fitting if you think about Merlin-kun's roots" Reina added as Saya kept herself near Merlin.

The rest of the search for familiars turned out to be unsuccessful, Saya saying that those around were either unsuitable or too weak given what she could pick up from the auras. Saji agreed with her once he caught a glimpse at the Undine fighting in the lake.

…

A red headed girl looked around the town trying to pick up on a lead for what she was trying to find. She wore a sleeveless white blouse, a short blue skirt which stopped just above her knees while she wore black boots which reached just short of her knees. Her red hair reached down to her waist at the back while the two bangs which framed her face came down to just reach her chest.

She sighed annoyed at not finding anything yet as she looked around at the streets, having trouble understanding the signs before turning to spot Merlin, Saji, Reina, Asuna and Yukihana walking to school. Her eyes widening as she sensed the magic from Merlin.

…

Merlin, Yura, Yukihana and Saji was chatting to a few other students from there year about there homework as they left the school grounds, the hair on the back of the mage's neck standing up as he looked behind him to see a trio of normal looking black cats. Merlin's eyes narrowed slightly at the familiar feeling magic coming from them as he spoke up to the group.

"I'll catch up with you lot tomorrow…I best take these three back to there owner cause they've been worried sick" Saji felt something odd from looking at the cats as the others decided to head off as he spoke

"I'll help you…"

"As will I" Yukihana agreed, keeping a cautious eye on them as Yura waited with them

"They're not normal are they...?" Yura asked, slipping into a fighting stance as Merlin silently sighed before speaking

"I can handle these on my own you know" Once there was no one else around the trio of black cats started to grow till they were standing at eight feet tall, looking more humanoid then before as they stood on there hind legs. Sharp claws coming out from both of there large front paws as well as there teeth growing to the point they looked to be like a sabre-toothed tiger.

Merlin summoned his Chaos Cannon while Saji called his Absorption Line to his arm, Yukihana creating a pair of ice shaped kunai which she held in each hand as Saji spoke up "Yeah but this'll be quicker if we work together."

The lead giant cat jumped towards the quartet only to find several ice rounds and kunai stuck into its chest forcing it back as it landed on its back, Yura having charged forward to throw a punch into one of the other were-cats to force it back as Saji shot a line from his Sacred gear at the other which Yukihana froze it's hind legs to the ground.

…

The red haired girl was running as hard as she could as she dodged the bolts of magic flying towards her, a long sword in her gauntlet covered hand, a steel chest piece covering her torso which had a golden cross over her heart.

A spire of rock shot up before her, a magic circle forming over her free hand as she drew an identical blue hilted long sword from it, using both to cut through the obstacle as she found herself heading towards the school she'd passed that morning.

"Curses…she's going to meet up with the traitor" One of the mages shouted from behind, causing her to wonder who they meant as she turned a corner to see Merlin blasting lightning down onto the were-cat that he was facing, Yura dodging a swipe from her opponent before Saji launched a ball of demonic magic into its chest, the were-cat being launched back into a nearby wall. Yukihana threw another barrage of ice kunai into her own opponent, several sticking into its body causing it to stagger back in pain.

The swordswoman noticed Merlin's eyes lock onto her own before looking at the mages that pursued her, pointing his open palm at them as she decided to get out of the way by throwing a sword into the ground between them before using it as a stepping stone to get airborne. She looked down to see a blast of flames roar down the street before hitting three large magic shields.

'Wow…he must be strong to force all three to block it' She thought her eyes narrowing at seeing the were-cat behind him rise up to strike him. She quickly summoned a spear to her hand throwing it at the giant cat and piercing it through the chest, Merlin giving her a nod of thanks as he pointed his hand towards the were-cat Yukihana was dealing with as he called

"Move, Yukihana!" Yukihana jumped back as Merlin unleashed a bolt of lightning, striking the monster in the chest and throwing it back.

"Thank you, Merlin-kun" Yukihana called, the red haired swordswoman looking at Merlin who turned to see Yura and Saji had defeated the were-cat they were facing before looking at the trio of mages, his eyes narrowing as he started to walk towards them.

"Noah…You always did excel at animal magic" Merlin spoke, clicking his fingers to change into his battle clothes as the green haired skinny mage looked at him in disgust

"Tch…! Emrys, I was hoping not to fight you till after we'd took the fragments…let us have the redhead and we'll let you off for now" She glared at Noah, tightening her grip on her sword as she stepped up to assist Merlin, not wanting to let him fight her battle.

"Over confident aren't we…and I'm not going to let you…and neither will she" Merlin asked, summoning his Chaos Cannon to his hand as he waited for the three mages' next move. The redhead slightly surprised at Merlin's comment as she moved to hold her sword before her just in case, finding the wait testing her patience before Noah summoned a magic circle under his feet, teleporting the three away as the group of devils relaxed.

"So miss, care to explain what the magic council wants with you…?" Merlin asked, turning to the redhead who changed back to her normal clothes along with dismissing her sword.

…

Merlin had got the others to head off, Yukihana going to report what had happened to Reina while Yura and Saji went to explain things to Sona. Through what the redhead, who was called Erza, and Saya who was now dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a tight brown blouse, had told him about Excalibur it surprised him that such a legendary sword had been broken at some point.

"So…You want to destroy the Excalibur Fragments…?" Merlin asked, keeping himself on alert in case anybody heard them, Erza nodded as she set down her cup of tea, a serious look in her eyes as she answered

"Yes…They stole my childhood by the church wrongly believing that I was able to wield one of them"

"What leads have you got so far?" Merlin asked, the Excaliburs were Holy swords so by just being around they were dangerous to the devils in town.

"I only know that the magic council want to take them from the Fallen, for some sort of experiment along with them being after my equipment magic" Erza spoke as Merlin glanced to see Saya calmly sipping her tea as he spoke

"I'll help you considering the magic council's after me as well plus they and the Fallen are dangerous to take care of on your own" Taking out a pen he started to write down his phone number onto a napkin for Erza, sliding it over to her as she spoke

"Fine… It you find anything out let me know right away" She quickly scribbled down her own number passing it Merlin who accepted it before finishing her tea and leaving the devil mage and Saya to sit there.

"She could've at least been a little more appreciative for your help Merlin-sama" Saya spoke up, Merlin silently sighing before replying

"Either of us has still to find them let alone work out a plan to destroy them…let alone what the fallen want with the swords but given there strength I can guess the latter"

…

Author's Notes

Its took a while to finish this seeing that I've had less time to work on it. Hopefully I got Saya and Erza right personality wise and figured the former would be fun to see as a familiar to Merlin.

As for Scared Gears for the three swordswomen, Saeko I'm tempted to have her go around with a version of Blade Blacksmith, Katase and Murayama I might give special magical swords once I come up with the effects.

As for Pablo2942's question I'm thinking of having Akeno and Merlin fight during the Gremory vs. Sitri Rating Games later on.

Code-Emperor07 I think Merlin learning Magia Ereba would be badass although not sure when I'd have him start learning it at the moment.

Will try and update soon but given my current busy patch it might take longer then I normally do.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin sighed as the hot water rained down from the shower head, as the morning of the ball tournament and he needed to try and relax given what was running around inside his mind.

Since Erza had shown up he had started to work on a trying to find the Excalibur fragments with little luck. The magic council were after them as well which only caused him to worry more. He had become busy with his devil duties, making contracts, handing out leaflets on behalf of both peerages although the latter he was with Saeko.

The purple haired Knight had turned out to be wielder of a legendary blade of her own, the Sacred Gear Muramasa, although Merlin didn't see how something with a bloodthirsty history fitted with the respectable Saeko that he knew.

Finishing his shower he grasped a nearby towel before preparing to get ready for the active day.

…

Merlin looked up at the clear sky as he wondered if the weather report would be correct in that they would be getting rain. He'd just finished stretching in preparation for whatever the club sport would be although Sona had gone to find out that particular question as he noticed Tsubasa (Yura), Tomoe (Meguri), Reya (Kusaka) and Momo were stretching out on one of the mats that were nearby while Ruruko and Saji were looking through rule books for the possible games they could be playing.

Sona had something to deal with before the sports started and Tsubaki was checking what sport there club would be playing.

"Good luck for today" Reina spoke, drawing Merlin's attention as he remembered that the movie club was too new to be included in the festivities and with Saeko, Murayama and Katase being apart of the Kendo club as well it meant that they would have doubled up the amount of games they had to play for the day.

"Thanks…Sempai" Merlin spoke, noticing Yukihana was heading towards them. She was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and bloomers, Merlin blushing at the seductive smile on her face which Reina noticed looking annoyed at the black haired girl who spoke up

"We've got baseball first Merlin-kun as part of our class" Merlin nodded, catching Murayama and Katase heading towards them with smiles at the fact the inter class game would have them on the same team.

"Oh…what are you doing here Reina…?" Sona asked as she came back to the group, the blonde glancing away slightly embarrassed as she spoke up annoyed

"I just wanted to wish Merlin good luck"

"O…kay… The game will be dodgeball for the club games" Sona spoke up to the council, the members gathered around her for what other details they could find out from her.

…

Asia stood before a sitting Merlin after the finals of the club matches which had been the council against the Occult Research Club. A small part of the mage wanted to get Issei back for the near black eye he would've been sporting if it hadn't been for Asia's 'Twilight Healing'.

Sona had told off Issei for the shot which had caused her Rook's glasses to be broken, Rias joining in as Merlin had been the one to help Issei wake up for the engagement party.

"Merlin-san…are you going to get home alright?" Asia asked, wondering if he had a spare pair as the devil mage clicked his fingers, a purple framed pair appearing onto his face as he gave her a smile.

"Yeah…I should be…got dozens of pairs just in case" Merlin replied as he stood up, brushing down his PE uniform before heading back to find Issei sporting a large slap mark on his cheek as Reina now argued with Rias.

"What the…?" Merlin started only to jump as Saeko spoke up behind him, Merlin jumping as he turned towards her.

"Reina just found out about what Hyodo-kun did to you…and Rias is angry at her for disciplining him"

"Oh…" Merlin replied, looking oddly at the group as he shook his head

…

A few days had passed peacefully and it was Merlin's day off as he tried to get some extra sleep. He didn't notice that Saya had somehow got out the pocket dimension and was happily sleeping next to him, replacing Reina who had gone back to her parents for the day.

The ringing of his phone caused Merlin to stir, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Saya's annoyed face he groaned "Can you grab that for me?"

Saya sleepily nodded as she reached over to the bedside table picking it up before handing it to her master who quickly answered it "Hello?"

She looked confused at him as Merlin sat up, a confused look on his face as he asked "Saji? What do you mean Hyodo's called to meet you today?"

Merlin paused for a moment to listen to his reply before speaking up again "Yeah well what's this got to do with me…?"

"Fine…I'll come along if he thinks it's important" Merlin spoke with a sigh, nodding as he got the meeting details from Saji.

"What was that about?" Saya asked as she watched Merlin get out of bed, stretching for a few moments as he answered

"I've got to meet with Saji to find out what Hyodo wants" Saya nodded getting out of the bed before changing her clothes magically to a tan jacket, black tank top and a green skirt as she added

"Guess I should come with you to make sure nothing bad happens"

"Your choice…although how do you get out of my pocket dimension…?" Merlin asked as he changed into black jeans, a purple t-shirt and a blue sleeveless hooded jacket

"Oh that's easy…I am experienced with magic unlike those new born familiars" Saya replied with a superior smile as Merlin nodded understandingly.

…

Merlin and Saya arrived in front of the train station to see Saji waiting slightly annoyed over it all as he spoke "Hyodo's got a lot of nerve calling me out here on my day off…even getting me to call you as well"

"I know what you mean…" Merlin replied with a sigh, Saya crossing her arms under her chest as she spoke annoyed

"Looks like he's coming…and he's not alone"

A few seconds later, Issei came around the corner with Koneko holding onto the back of his shirt, Merlin smirking slightly as he spoke "At least he won't be a pervert today"

"What was the reason for you calling us?" Saji asked as the two stopped before them, Issei's eyes only momentarily looking over Saya before her scowl brought him back as Koneko added

"…He's right. What were you four trying to do?"

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs" Issei answered, Merlin looking surprised along with the others as Saya asked shocked

"You want to destroy a holy sword…?" Issei nodded as Saji started to shout

"Nooooo! I'm going home!" Koneko had quickly grabbed hold of Saji to stop him

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?" Koneko spoke up as she looked at Issei who nodded as Merlin sighed as he spoke

"You're asking a lot…I'll help you out considering there are others after them as well"

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued before Saya clouted him one on the head as she replied

"Baka! A Holy sword is everyone's problem if it gets into the wrong hands"

"Kaichou will punish us if she finds out we're doing without her permission" Saji argued as Merlin sighed before speaking

"How do you think about me…I've got Kaichou and Phenex-sama so I'll suffer double if we're found out?"

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Issei asked, Koneko nodding at the question before he continued

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this. [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels.] So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"I see where you're going…" Merlin replied with a nod as Issei continued

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?" Koneko asked

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the fallen-angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

"Don't worry about that now…if it happens I'll just have to give us the time to get away" Merlin replied

"Either way…that's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji, Merlin. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji shouted, Merlin quickly chanting a spell to keep him silent which only caused Saji to try and shout more before he spoke

"The negotiation will be a success…if its not… I'll have enough information from there holy swords to be able to track them myself"

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko spoke with determined eyes as Issei asked

"You could do that, Merlin?"

"Yeah…depends on how much I can get during the meeting without them noticing but with the basic holy aura understood I should be able to find the bigger sources easier" Merlin explained as the group started to look around the town, Saya and Koneko pulling along a silently crying Saji.

…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!" Two girls wearing white robes were praying on the road, standing out in more ways then one for Merlin who could pick up the Holy energy from them as well.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly, a fake painting.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Merlin rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched them argue leaning towards Issei as he asked "Are these the people who the church sent…because they don't act like it"

"I know…they acted more mature yesterday" Issei replied as they watched them argue over cutting the painting with there swords.

…

The two girls were wolfing down there food as the group sat in the family restaurant

Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

When they had seen them earlier, they looked at them with hungry eyes as Issei had asked "Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

The two had accepted instantly back then but was now whispering amongst themselves.

[We sold our souls to the devils.]  
[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

Merlin sighed as he lifted his cup of tea, a small magic circle working on his right hand which was under the table while Saya did the same next to him, Issei looking relieved that Koneko and Merlin had offered to help share out the bill.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil." Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?" Issei said while holding down his emotions, Merlin keeping a straight face as he kept a wary eye on them both

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these devils." Irina said while using her cross.

At that moment the devils amongst the group got a headache, Merlin only wincing slightly compared to Saji, Koneko and Issei who were touching his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face while Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked

"So, why did you come to us?"

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" Merlin asked

"That's right. We already told you that before." Xenovia replied, keeping an wary eye as she asked

"Who are you…?"

"I'm holder of the Blue Dragon King" Merlin answered noticing that neither church girl was giving them any hostile intent.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." Issei added, bringing them back onto topic and surprising Irina and Xenovia who looked between each other. Issei gulping as he waited for there decision before Xenovia spoke up

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the devils. Instead we ask for help from a dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of two dragons." Xenovia then looked at Issei before turning her gaze to Merlin before turning back to Issei as she added joyfully

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"Ce…certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of dragons… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon." Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now, Merlin glancing down at his hand to see the characters moving around before noticing Issei looking at him. Merlin nodded before Issei smiled as he spoke to the pair

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. We will lend you guys our dragons' power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

"I will also call mine…" Merlin replied, stopping the magic spell before retrieving his phone to call Erza while Issei called Kiba.

…

Merlin was stood outside of the restaurant waiting for Erza, Kiba was already inside and they were just waiting on her as she approached fast.

"So you have a lead…"

"More like a treaty with those the church sent…" Merlin replied, noticing her eyes narrow slightly as he added

"They're going to let us help them and for it we get to destroy one of the Excaliburs"

"That is good enough for now" Erza spoke as she followed Merlin into the restaurant both sitting down as Xenovia gave a pointed glare at the redhead

"What are you doing here?" Erza glared back as she spoke calmly

"Hunting Excaliburs what do you think…I thought I made that clear when I left" Xenovia continued glaring at her for a few moments before Kiba spoke up

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an "exiled-devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."  
Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other, Merlin feeling Erza's magic building as Irina spoke up

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words as he replied with a low and cold voice "Obviously."

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"It also wasted my life with there misunderstanding" Erza added as she looked seriously at Irina as Kiba added while looking at Irina with eyes filled with hate.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Xenovia then spoke up "That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba's eyes had the color of a new determination from just knowing his target.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

"I see. So it's him." Issei spoke up annoyed, Merlin looking curious as Erza started explaining

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

Irina continued on from there "But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Merlin spoke up as Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, giving Issei her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…" Issei replied about to start writing it as Irina spoke up

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryutei" Hyoudou Issei, "Blue Dragon King" Merlin" Xenovia said as she got up.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked him with a wink.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked him quietly.

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church." Kiba replied still not looking satisfied before Koneko spoke looking sadly at him

"…Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely…if sempai disappeared…I will help you…that's why please don't go." Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face as he spoke

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. " Koneko smiled because she felt relieved as Issei spoke up

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

"Merlin-san, it seems that we have some unexpected allies" Erza spoke with a small smile as he nodded before replying

"Well numbers are helpful to overcome what we'll be facing"

"What do you know of the Magic Council's plans?" Erza asked, between sips of her tea as Merlin sighed before answering

"Nothing…everything I've tried to do to find out what they're planning hits dead ends"

"Magic Council…?" Saji asked, Merlin now noticing the rest looking at him as he spoke

"The Magic Council is a group of mages that are after me and Erza for whatever they're planning…they're also after the Excaliburs"

"So its not just fallen we'll have to deal with" Kiba spoke, seriously as Merlin nodded

"I pretty sure I can handle most of them it's just avoiding getting overwhelmed by them"

"As a group we could handle at least twenty with myself and Merlin-san's skills" Erza added as the other nodded, silence reigning for a few moments before Saji asked

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

"…Let's talk a bit." Kiba spoke before starting to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God." Kiba said as he finished telling his story, the others listening on silently as he added

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

"Uuuuuuu…sob…" Saji was crying, Merlin slightly surprised at his reaction as the Pawn took Kiba's hand and said

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur! To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

Saji took a moment to calm himself before adding "Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together…! My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

Merlin arched an eyebrow at Saji's words, from what he'd seen Sona didn't think of Saji in that way although he wasn't going to say it aloud, Erza seemed annoyed at the tone that the conversation had taken as Issei cried as he spoke up "Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

Saya reacted faster then Merlin, slapping the back of Issei's head as she shouted "Pervert!"

The pair not seeming to notice as Saji continued "Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the high-class devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the high-class devils oppai… You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

"Shut up you perverts!" Erza shouted as she slammed both there heads into the table, Merlin sighing as he spoke

"Let's get out of here before we draw more attention" Saya and Erza nodded as the trio left, Kiba offering his apologies to them about Issei being a pervert while Merlin figured they should've been friends from the start.

…

Author's Notes

Another chap done and the group to destroy Excalibur has been made. Hoping I've managed to keep Erza in character but she deserves to punish the pair for being perverted. Also Saeko had Muramasa should be interesting to see later on while Murayama and Katase will probably have Holy-Demonic Swords once they get mass produced. Have also added in some of the girls' first names seeing as they're mentioned in Vol 14 of the Light Novels.

Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"" - Talking

'' - Thought

[] - Dragon

...

The next day, Merlin stood in the park with Saji, Koneko, Kiba and Issei. Each looked confused at the paper doll that they held in there hand as Merlin explained

"These will make a copy of yourself…all they need to start is your first name written in Kanji on it and Hyodo try not to make any mistakes cause they tend to go haywire if you do"

"Hey I'm not an idiot" Issei shouted back annoyed before Kiba asked

"This is what you used during the party…?" Merlin nodded with a smirk as he spoke

"That's right…now they will be identical to you to the point that only the aura would give them away and that would take a few days to notice but they can't fight"

Pulling the one he had used before out he let it float to the floor before it shone brightly and shifted into his copy version who bowed to him as he spoke "What do you want me to do, Merlin-sama?"

"Wait for now…" Merlin spoke, noticing Issei's shocked look as he turned back to them as he continued

"Now I'll have to empower yours to work seeing as none of you are versed in magician's magic so put them on the floor and I'll do the rest" Each of his fellow devils put down there paper doll before stepping back to give him some room. Merlin taking a deep breath before forming the magic circle around his own hand, waving over the four dolls which were then surrounded by its own individual magic circle before clicking his fingers.

Each paper doll glowed before taking the appearance and dress of who had written on it, the originals looking surprised at there copies looking back at them.

"That's all I need to see another damn handsome prince" Issei spoke annoyed as he looked at the two Kibas who both smiled back as Saji spoke up

"Wow…I could get all of Kaichou's paperwork done with this"

"Now give what you want them to do, just make sure they'll meet us back here when we've finished before our devil work starts up, and lets get to work finding the Excaliburs" Merlin spoke as the others nodded in agreement.

…

It had been a few days since they'd started looking, there copies had hidden what they were doing but he still had a feeling that Sona and Reina would find out eventually about it. Currently Merlin was sitting outside with Saji as they ate there lunch.

"So are you going to come along on the day out Hyodo's arranging?" Saji asked, Merlin taking a moment to think before speaking

"I might do…depends on what the girls say" He'd figured he should extend the invitation to Reina and the other girls considering it would interesting to spend some time with them outside of devil work.

Saji nodded in understanding before giving out a sigh, hoping they could end this charade soon and avoid Sona's punishment.

"I hope this ends soon, I don't like lying to Kaichou" Saji spoke, Merlin nodding in agreement given the longer they spent finding the Excaliburs the more chance they had being found out.

…

Merlin looked confused at his phone as it rang an unknown number, deciding to answer it as he looked around to see the students all heading home for the day.

"Hello…?"

"Please…come to the…park opposite Kuou…Emrys" The disjointed voice asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion as the line was cut. Part of him knew that it could be a trap but the voice seemed familiar in some way to him so he decided to investigate.

He was unaware of Saeko watching him as he started towards the park to find out who had called him, before deciding to follow him and maybe getting some time alone with the mage.

Entering the park he noticed the magical aura, preparing himself for a fight as he looked around before he spotted one of his old friends approaching.

Short spiky pink hair stood up with only two bangs over each of his brown eyes. A short sleeved red jacket and skinny jeans defined his slim male build.

"Natsu…?" Merlin asked surprised as he relaxed, Natsu stopping before him as he spoke

"Hey Emrys…Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah…What are you doing here?" Merlin asked curiously as they started walking away from the school, Natsu slowing down slightly to give them some space as he spoke

"I'm alright...Been busy trying to avoid the council you know…" A dark glow started to form over his hands, Merlin nodding in understanding as he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Natsu whispered his spell chant before stiffening as feeling a blade press against his throat, his eyes looking down to see the blood red blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." A female voice spoke warningly before calling out to Merlin

"Merlin-kun!" The mage turned surprised to see Saeko standing there with Muramasa to Natsu's throat about to ask her what the hell she was doing until his eyes widened at seeing the black mana around his hands which faded before Natsu tried to swing out at Saeko who dodged it with her superior speed.

"Natsu…What the hell are you doing?"Merlin shouted confused as he summoned his Chaos Cannon to his hand pointing it towards Natsu. His supposed friend's body glowed brightly before fading to reveal himself to be a tall, purple pineapple haired young man, dressed in a modified green uniform.

"I'll get you for interrupting my plan" He spoke darkly, creating a trident out of purple mist before he charged towards Saeko as he twirled it.

"Stay away from her, Muruko!" Merlin shouted, firing off several thunder rounds towards the young man who turned and used his trident to deflect the bullets before moving it to deflect Saeko's strike with Muramasa.

"Fufu…Looks like Emrys is growing soft" Muruko spoke with a laugh as he launched himself at Saeko who used her superior speed to dodge as Merlin shot up a pillar of rock to knock the purple haired young man off his feet, but failed as he seemed to faze right through it.

"An illusion…" Saeko spoke surprised as Merlin slammed a hand onto the ground, launching a shockwave around him which only caused the ground to wobble as Merlin added annoyed.

"All around us as well…Muruko, what are you doing here?"

"I was charged with destroying the traitor…so you can't interfere with the council's plan to duplicate the Excaliburs' powers" Mukuro replied with a dark tone, Merlin and Saeko standing back to back as they looked around the darkness that was growing around them.

'Multiple versions of Excaliburs would cause even more problems for everyone not alone the devils' Merlin thought to himself as he tried to see if there was any out of place in the illusion before he picked up the purple pineapple head's aura, directing both handguns in the direction as he spoke

"Dragon Bolt" The two beams of black energy merged into a larger attack which created a large explosion, breaking the illusion to find themselves in the park with Mukuro standing in front of them. In front of the young man was an intricate magic circle which had blocked Merlin's attack. A long furrow ran between Merlin and Mukuro, the latter speaking up with an interested tone

"Impressive…seems like I underestimated the power of the traitor…I wonder how much stronger you'll get… maybe strong enough for that…" The latter he spoke to himself as steam started to rise from his form which started fading from the feet up as he added

"I will spare you this time, Emrys…I want to enjoy our next fight all the more"

Once Mukuro had completely faded, Saeko and Merlin sighed in relief as they dismissed there weapons.

"Thanks for saving me, Saeko-san, I owe you one" Merlin spoke, noticing the weird glint in her eye as she replied, a predatory grin growing on her face

"Well…if you say that…" Saeko started, reacting quicker then Merlin could and captured him in her hold as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, the mage freezing for a moment before he responded on instinct as his arms wrapped around her waist before a familiar voice broke the moment.

"So this is where you two are!" Reina shouted angrily, her cheeks red as she looked between her Knight and Bishop who broke there hold on each other, Saeko smiling victoriously as the blonde she-devil turned on Merlin

"How could you give her your first kiss?" She asked outraged that it hadn't been her as Merlin replied confused

"Did you forget about me going out with Nimueh?"

"That's not the point…" Reina retorted grabbing his arm as she started to pull him back onto the school grounds, Saeko smiling happily as she followed behind them, a finger gently trailing her lips as she sighed happily.

They entered there new clubroom which had been furnished for there needs. Several sofas were sat in the room, along with a large television that was mounted to the back wall, speakers stood on either side of it and a DVD player sat on a small table below it.

"Wow this looks great" Merlin spoke, looking around the room as he picked up several books on the desk along with a laptop. Asuna, Katase, Murayama and Yukihana were already watching some romantic movie which Merlin for the life of him didn't know about, Saeko moving to take a seat as her attention was gripped by the movie.

Reina blushed as she looked away from the television, finding Merlin looking confused as she decided to ask "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Merlin answered as he turned away before heading to take a seat on a free sofa opening a magic tome that appeared in his hands. Reina guessed he didn't like romantic movies as she moved to sit down at her desk to work on the script, her cheeks flushing red as she read her own romantic scene between the Heroic Mage and the Princess.

'I can't wait to get to rehearse this…' She thought lecherously, she'd managed to sneak a few from Merlin while he was asleep but she imagined that it would be on a whole different level when he reciprocated.

…

When club activities ended that day the group to destroy Excalibur headed to the park and Merlin instantly swapped into his priest clothes along with the others which had fake crosses to avoid injuries and to suppress there powers. Merlin also casting the magic for the paper dolls and sending them on there way before they started there search again. Erza was joining them for today as Merlin explained what he'd learnt from Muruko earlier which had made the group realise how dangerous it was getting.

They'd been searching for a while and would soon have to head back to avoid suspicion as Saji spoke with no interest "Fuu. No progress today as well."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he felt holy energy nearby, Kiba who was walking in front of the group stopping before Koneko spoke up "…Yuuto-senpai."

"Look up!" Merlin shouted, switching his clothes without a second thought as he turned around to see a small group of robes figures moving towards them as Erza added seriously

"Tch…Looks like mages as well" Using her R-Equip magic Erza's body shone bright yellow, her hair flying up before it faded to reveal her in her now garbed in her Sea Empress Armour.

"Damn" Saji spoke looking at Erza in awe, being broken from it as Merlin spoke "Help the others…We'll deal with them"

Saji quickly switched his clothes back to his school uniform as he spoke "Alright, Merlin…"

"Boosted Gear!" Issei called, his gauntlet appearing instantly as Saji summoned his own Absorption Line.

[Boost!]

"Stretch my line!" Saji called as he shot a black hand at Freed, Merlin putting up a barrier between him, Erza and the others to avoid them getting interrupted as he faced down the group of about six mages all lead by Noah.

"So…You still stand in our way Emrys, Erza" Noah spoke as he stood near the back of the group, Merlin smirking as he summoned both his Chaos Cannons, glancing over to Erza as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"Well you aren't exactly leaving us alone are you" Merlin retorted as he pointed both guns at the group as Erza added

"You can't expect that we'll let you duplicate the Excaliburs"

"So that smart aleck assassin Mukuro told you that…Well how else did you expect the magic council to start a war…?" Noah sneered back, unimpressed at the illusionist freely giving them details.

"That would be mutual destruction…The last war only stopped due to lack of numbers on all sides" Merlin retorted confused as Noah smirked

"Not if we make it seem like the Angels attack the Devils…" The six mages' hands started to spark bright white light as Erza's eyes widened in shock as she spoke

"You wouldn't deceive both factions with such a ploy" The six mages shot out arrows of light, Merlin quick to throw up a shield in front of them both as he thought to himself

'How'd they learn to use Holy energy…?' He was broke from his thoughts as Tiamat spoke up

**[They were probably taught by a Fallen]**

Erza ran towards the edge of the barrier swinging her sword out as a wave of water was released from it, Merlin quick to drop the barrier as he added thunder to the redhead's attack which struck two of the mages before hitting a large barrier the others had erected. The two that had been hit, slammed against the shield before dropping to the floor, twitching from the electricity that was running through them.

"I didn't think you could R-Equip armour, impressive" Merlin asked Erza, who looked over to him with a slight smile, her cheeks slightly red as she nodded and answered

"Yes…My magical armour works like the magical weapons and can be changed at will" She swung her sword to cut a fireball in two, water erupting from the weapon to snuff out the rest of the flame as Merlin aimed the Chaos Cannon at a casting mage, the barrel turning orange as he muttered and pulled the trigger

"Bomber Round" The orange bullet shot out, hitting into the chest of the mage before the bullet exploded covering him in smoke as Erza asked curiously

"Explosive magic…? Magician?"

"Demonic actually…I learnt it from the Bomb Queen" Merlin replied, turning his new round onto the three other mages who were forced to dodge the variety of explosions that shot off towards it. Erza looking confused as Merlin explained

"Well that's the nickname they gave her…and Demonic magic happens to be more imaginative then Magician's" Erza nodded in understanding slashing her blade across a mage's chest while Merlin hit another with explosive rounds.

…

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" Freed spoke to the old man that had suddenly appeared, everyone else was looking shocked.

"…Balba Galilei!" Kiba spoke as he glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." The old man admitted normally before turning to Freed as he continued

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!" Freed replied signalling to Saji's Absorption Line which Balba looked over for a moment before shaking his head as he spoke

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed muttered as his holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow before he added

"Like this! Hroyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut easily before Noah appeared next to Balba, his staff resting on his shoulders as Merlin called from behind the others "Noah, get your cowardly ass back here"

"I don't think so, Emrys…I still have to make plans for the final show" Noah spoke up with bravado before Freed nodded and spoke to the others

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!" Xenovia shouted as she clashed blades with Freed, Erza soon joining in, garbed in her Flight Armour, as she tried to use her superior speed to cut at Freed.

"Yaho! Ise-kun"

"Irina!" Issei replied, Merlin's eyes widening at noticing the ball of light that was now taking form in Noah's hands

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Vile creature. I will cut you down"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed exchanged swords with Erza and Xenovia before Noah spoke up "Old-man Balba, Freed! We are escaping! We are going to report to your boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!" Freed spoke moments before the Noah's ball of light exploded, blinding everyone for a few moments befoe fading to reveal Noah, Freed and Balba were gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted after them, Kiba quick to speak up as well "I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!" Issei shouted as Kiba ran after the two exorcists, Erza turned to Merlin who nodded as they started to run after the blonde only to stop as he noticed the presence of Reina, Sona and Rias was coming from behind skidding to a halt as he shouted to Erza

"Let me know what happens…" Erza nodded, part of her understanding that Merlin was already in enough trouble with his masters from helping her vendetta as well as the two Exorcists.

Merlin headed back to see Issei, Koneko and Saji all relaxing before they noticed the presence behind them.

"When I thought that the flow of power becomes irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

"Agreed"

The trio turned around to see the three third years standing there with stern looks on there faces as Rias asked "Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Rias standing there with serious face in front of Issei, Sona and Reina looking at Merlin and the latter asked "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Yes, please explain why you had to make duplicates to hide what you were doing?" Sona added as Merlin decided to start explaining, noticing his Copy was standing a few paces behind them with a sorry look on its face, Issei's, Koneko's, Kiba's and Saji's were also showing up as if sensing that they'd been found out.

…

Author's Note

It took quite a while to work this out given I'm easily distracted by other ideas. Anyway next chapter will have a lot of action in it with Kokabiel's and Noah's attack on the school. I had planned to show Merlin's Scale Mail against Noah who'll by fighting with Take Over magic.

Thanks for all the ideas and I will try and work in some side stories in once I've done with Vol 3 of the light Novels, so Erza will be amongst them and one will definitely be a beach one cause it'll help Saji more. Any other side story suggestions are welcome and the funnier the better.

Hope you enjoy it and please review, good or bad.


End file.
